Kiss a Ninja: Falling
by Yamanvie
Summary: Naruto is in heat, and the person to trigger it: Sasuke. What can a guy do to stop from wanting someone he never expected to like that way? A mission in a brothel can't help either! NaruSasNaru -First installemnt of the Kiss a Ninja series-
1. Heat

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED **(it sucked before, in my opinion. Better now)

**PART 1 of the **_**Kiss a Ninja **_**series**

Hey, everyone!

This is a fan fiction I wrote a couple of years ago. I'm finally putting it out there, even though writing anything twice is a pain in the butt. I've actually read it several times, and hope you enjoy it as much as I do. But you know, I wrote it, so my opinion is irrelevant.

**Announcement: The 100th reviewer gets a one-shot of his/her choice, or a very early update. **Another form of reward can be suggested by that lovely person, and I will do it if I can.

I haven't watched any Naruto episodes in FOREVER (meaning since Shippuden episode 40 or something). I've been reading about everything, and it seems I've forgotten a lot of stuff. **I will be doing some rewriting in a while. **

**Note:** Sasuke never left, and this is in Shippuuden time, so Sasuke and Naruto, for example, are 17 years old. Just about everybody is a chuunin. Everyone does occasionally go on simple missions, despie that, and Team Kakashi is still intact. Of course.

This will be the first of a series of interrelated fan fics. I do hope you enjoy them all as they come.

**Please** let me know if I make any embarrassing mistakes of any sort. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **This is rated M,** for now. Heh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

He hadn't meant to kiss him.

Naruto walked dejectedly down the market street, looking around unseeingly at the fruits, vegetables and other food items and knickknacks on display. His thoughts were full of Sasuke and the night before. But in between memories of that, he was reviewing the events that had led up to the shocking moment of indiscretion.

He wasn't so sure why he reacted the way he did, and he didn't know what it meant that he was so deeply affected by the whole thing. Was he maybe...

It couldn't be! He liked Sakura…didn't he? And even if he _was_ like that, with _Sasuke_ of all people? Come on! Sasuke was special to him, but like a special _friend_, for God's sake.

"_Naruto, you total moron," Sasuke said monotonously from his place in the hospital bed. "I didn't save your ass so you could get yourself killed immediately after," he said calmly with a hint of frustration and contempt. "Sometimes I wonder how you're still alive."_

_Naruto blushed and fumed all at once._

"_Hey, hey! I was just returning the favor, all right? I'm fine anyway," Naruto declared and looked away, harrumphing. "I'm not going to get killed that easily." The blonde fidgeted on the chair next to the bed, trying not to look as guilty as he felt._

_Sasuke stared at him silently and Naruto felt it, blushing harder._

It hadn't been the first time that Sasuke had saved his butt, and consequentially, it wasn't the first time he felt stupid. He –Sasuke- always got hurt doing it too, and it made Naruto feel touched –in an angry sort of way- and try harder to pay him back. Which is what almost got him killed a few days ago. Yet Sasuke was the one that would have died without the 5th Hokage's medical help, and the medicinal flower that Naruto had traveled into hostile territory to get.

Now, nearly four days later, Sasuke was well enough to put a flea in the blonde's ear, as the custom dictated. After nearly five years together, this has become a tradition for them: Sasuke acts like a jerk, Sasuke suddenly acts like he cares and saves Naruto, as soon as possible after rescue Sasuke berates Naruto for being careless.

How annoying. The guy wasn't hard to predict, but he _was_ hard to understand. Naruto's feeling towards the darker man were growing unbearably confusing themselves, and he was nowhere near figuring them out

So when, in the act of getting his hands around Sasuke's throat when the latter punched him on his sore arm (to get his attention), Naruto leaned down and kissed him…

Naruto knew he was in trouble then.

It got worse when Sasuke got past the shock and responded hungrily. By the time the cry of a horrified nurse alerted them to their surroundings, they were already grinding against each other, Naruto on top, holding Sasuke's wrists against his sides, and moving impatiently against the boy grunting and moaning below him.

Naruto was so embarrassed and shocked at his own behavior, he ran out of the room, ran out of the hospital, and out of the village, trying to get his bearings back. WHAT THE HELL? And his unsatisfied erection was making things worse!

He returned to Konoha a couple of days later, but his thoughts were still jumbled, and his erection still unsatisfied –not that he hadn't tried to deal with it.

He couldn't be…_gay_…could he? He _had_ been experimenting with his shadow clones, but liking that kind of feeling didn't necessarily make him a homo. He had never even been attracted to a guy before!

_Until now_, he thought darkly.

Naruto froze in mid step and stared at the person who'd intercepted him.

Sasuke looked calmly into his eyes. "Usuratonkatchi." He looked completely healed and totally unconcerned.

"Ah!" Naruto ignored the sweat sliding down the back of his neck and grinned, trying not to stare at the gaping, white long-sleeved shirt. That bare chest was suddenly very interesting. "What are you doing here? Out so soon?" he said with his usual cheerfulness. The Uchiha stared at him silently until Naruto's smile faltered. "What is it?" he asked in calculated concern. "Hey, maybe you need a little more rest. You're a bit pale."

"I'm fine," he said, sliding his hands out of his sleeves and hooking his long fingers at his rope belt casually.

A sudden flash of those hands clenching near Sasuke's head invaded Naruto's mind without warning. Sasuke gasping erotically, his hospital gown bunched around his muscular legs and slipping down his pale shoulders. Sasuke's strong body undulating demandingly under him.

He felt himself respond to the memory, and his breath caught audibly. Sasuke moved slowly past him. "Later," he said as he walked away.

Naruto couldn't move just yet, but he was certainly glad Sasuke left before noticing anything…unusual.

At home, Naruto made many attempts to get rid of his painful arousal, but no amount of dirty magazines or fantasies worked. Maybe he should try fantasizing about Sasuke…

Hell no! He'd never thought of the Uchiha that way and he didn't want to start now.

His honorable intentions were thrown to the wind when he ended up dreaming about him, and it was so intense he wished he had let himself fantasize the day before and gotten the dark ninja out of his system.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. If he did that, he would be admitting that guys turned him on! Or at least that Sasuke did. _So_ not ready for that!

As a result, he spent his entire day suffering from a near-constant arousal. But it always got worse when he saw Sasuke, or a scene that reminded him of that crazy night. He tried his best not to have dirty thoughts about him. He was not gay. He like Sakura! He has liked her since forever, damn it! Why couldn't this happen with her? Not that she would let him get anywhere near her, but…Not even an attempted fantasy about her did any good.

That night, after a bout of vigorous training that failed to make things comfortable below for longer than an hour, Naruto went straight to bed. And dreamt of the handsome Uchiha all over again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with a start when someone banged at his door. He put on his slippers and grabbed his weapons pouch. He flipped on the light switch and asked who it was. His eyes widened in surprise at the answering voice and he opened the door.<p>

"Naruto, what is it?" he asked in confusion, wondering what could be important enough to get the blonde ninja at his door so late into the night. The fox looked very tired, as if he hadn't a proper night's sleep in weeks. Yet he'd seemed energetic enough this morning.

Naruto grinned uncomfortable and avoided meeting his eyes. "Heheh. Good evening, Sasuke. Sorry I woke you-"

"What's the problem? Iruka-sensei in trouble?"

Naruto fidgeted a bit and tried not to notice how good his team-mate looked in a black t-shirt and pants. "No, no. It's nothing serious, actually. It's just, I have this problem…and I thought you'd know how to fix it."

Sasuke arched a brow and straightened. "Of course it couldn't wait until morning," he mocked in his usual Sasuke way. "And what makes you think there's anything I could-?"

"I think I'm in heat," Naruto blurted, and winced before averting his gaze from the stunned look on the Uchiha's face.

He waited for Sasuke to say something, and it seemed the silence lasted for hours…Was he too shocked? Repulsed?

"What does that mean?" the raven asked suspiciously. "You're talking about animal heat?"

"Uh, yeah. That one. Man, this is embarrassing," he said, rubbing his head. Naruto was no longer sure why he came to the Uchiha of all people. He was the one who triggered it after all! This was precisely where he _didn't_ want to be!

There was a long pause. "Come in," Sasuke said finally and moved into the apartment.

Naruto followed, taken aback that the boy didn't make a fuss about the strange confession, or the fact that Naruto came to him about it.

"I'll make you some tea."

"No, it's ok." Naruto sat down, tensing up when Sasuke came to sit in the sofa in front of him.

"So, what's the problem?" Sasuke asked evenly.

Naruto noticed that the apartment was as small as his, but it was well furnished and well taken care of. Of course perfect Sasuke would be a clean freak. It was, however, a little gloomy-looking because of the dark decoration, but pretty comfortable. Even a bit cozy.

"Uh…yeah. Like I told you. I think I'm in heat…" He swallowed uncomfortably, wondering again why he was here. "The guy kind of heat!" he hurried to clarify. Naruto fidgeted slightly when Sasuke continued to stare at him.

"And how can I help you?" he said finally. "I don't know anything about that."

"Yeah. I guess so…" he cleared his throat. He didn't know what more to say. 'You caused it. Fix it!' didn't sound good.

Naruto jumped when he finally noticed that Sasuke had approached him, and was now unbuttoning his shirt. "Wh-what?" He could feel his blood begin to boil, as a precursor to it pooling down between his legs. "What are you doing?" he asked in as much calm as he could.

The Uchiha stared him in the eye with a calm Naruto wished he could match. "I'm checking your seal," he answered.

"Ah…I already…checked." He gulped when the other man got the fold apart completely. "It's showing. That's why I suspected it was causing me…to feel like this." He was trying his damnest to talk evenly. Not going so well.

"'Like this'?"

"Yeah. I was…hot all the time. Always turned-_what_ the!" The blonde gasped and grabbed the arm that slipped into his pants.

"You're right. It feels very uncomfortable." Sasuke only touched him briefly before pulling away and dislodging Naruto's hand. "My fault, right?"

Naruto's jaw dropped open. How the hell did he figure-? Oh, right. The wild kiss.

And he said it with such unconcern Naruto wanted to punch him. That incident nearly had Naruto swallowing his tongue!

"I think you just happened to be there. Can't blame you for this. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I don't think I could help it," he said almost angrily, looking away.

Sasuke's gaze flickered and turned cold. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing unusual."

Naruto stilled at the statement, then turned red with humiliation. Apparently, Naruto wasn't his first kiss…wasn't his first _guy_. And he wasn't anything special, either. Shaking himself mentally, he pushed the ridiculous sting the words caused him out of his mind.

But then, why had the Uchiha reacted to him that way? Naruto knew him enough to realize Sasuke wasn't generous with physical affection. But maybe sex was different? _Ugh_! Naruto didn't want to think about that.

"Okay then…" The blonde grinned in his customary, cheerful manner and rubbed his head in a show of embarrassment.

"I guess I can't help you." Sasuke got up and went for the door. "Ask Kakashi. He has a better chance of knowing what to do."

Naruto managed to keep his cool and followed his teammate to the open door. "I guess so. I should have thought of that." He was standing at the entrance. "You…do that with guys all the time then?" he asked fairly evenly, giving the narrow-eyed Uchiha an innocent look. For some reason, he just had to know!

He saw the raven's eyes harden and his grip tighten on the doorknob. "I'm just curious, don't get mad. I mean, is that why you don't pay girls any attention?"

"I'm bi, Naruto," he said acidly, making Naruto blush. "And that's my business and none of yours, dobe."

Naruto pretended not to notice Sasuke's angry glare and shrugged nonchalantly before turning to leave. "Okay, okay. I was just curious." He himself felt like tearing someone apart. Maybe he'd start with the guy who'd been under…or on top of Sasuke. He'd ask Sasuke which part he usually partook in during sex with a guy, but he suspected Sasuke would kick his ass for it.

Another question occurred to him as soon as he was out the door. "You haven't been with any girls, have you?"

He jumped when the Uchiha slammed the door in his face.

So that's a no.

Hey, maybe Naruto was bi too. He was attracted to girls all the time! He never wanted to sleep with them, but that's because they freaked him out…Oh, hell. Maybe he was a gay guy in denial. Like Sasuke seemed to be. But he wasn't attracted to any until now, so what's the deal?

"Asshole Sasuke," he mumbled miserably and headed home. No way was he telling Kakashi anything about this until he absolutely had to!

Maybe it'll go away in a week, like a period?

Huh. Something told him that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>A little on the short side, but this is just a prologue anyway. By the way, I suck at beginnings.<p>

**Please read and review**. Tell me what you think.


	2. Mission Brothel

Hello again!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, namely **Azh Hikari**, **andy2908**, **biggest anime fan**, and **Dashel** (who has brilliant fics, I might add. LOVED THEM!). I am truly honored, you guys. I didn't expect any reviews at all. So, YAY!

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. Thank you!

**WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below** and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha! It gets a lot worse later on, just so you know. My smutty powers are merely beginning to show.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

Naruto didn't go to Kakashi, but he finally found a way to stop the continuous heat. He'd imagine Sasuke touching someone else. Anyone; Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru. God, even Chouji. It was enough to turn his lust into a kind of fury he's never known or recognized before he heard someone say the word;

"_She saw them together and got so _jealous_ she…"_

Jealousy! He was being eaten alive by the rotten feeling! He snapped at Sasuke more often than usual, and Sasuke insulted him more often too. Naruto knew Kakashi noticed the change in their relationship, so he was surprised their trainer hadn't approached either of them about it yet.

Naruto figured it was a matter of time.

* * *

><p>The two stood before the copy ninja, side-by-side, not three days later.<p>

"I'm not sure what personal issues you two are having, but I can't get into that with you at the moment. Not until after this next mission," he said sternly.

Naruto made a face at him. "You can skip that lecture. So what's up?"

"It's just a C-rank mission. But it has some unusual requirements I'm counting on you two to fulfill. I already broke it to Sakura that she can't help, since she's female."

Sasuke looked intrigued. "What will we have to do?"

Kakashi scratched his head in a way that made the two younger nins suspicious, and then he cleared his throat before saying: "It's a little strange. You see, our client's son has been kidnapped and sold into slavery at an illegal institution. The client wants us to get his son back."

"What kind of institution?" Naruto asked warily. "And why is it an all-boy thing?"

"Hm. Well. You see, it's a whorehouse."

A moment of stunned silence. "So you want us to be the clients? Sakura can have a part as well. She can act the part of a prostitute," Sasuke suggested, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think you understand. The boy was _sold_ into the place. And it wasn't so they could make him work as a garbage boy. It's a male whorehouse. You won't be the clients. You're going to be the prostitutes," he said brightly.

Naruto was still stuck at the whorehouse part, and how strange it was that Kakashi would volunteer them to go on that sort of mission. But then he fast-forwarded to the 'you'll be the prostitutes' bit and proceeded to look horrified and exclaimed accordingly. "You're kidding! We're just seventeen. Oh hell. If Sakura has no role then that means the clients are male too. NO WAY!"

"It's really not that bad. You're not required to do anything. Just go in, get the boy, get out. And it pays big," the copy nin added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sasuke huffed, that being his only complaint beyond a disgusted look. "Whatever. Let's get it over with"

Naruto growled. "Ah, damn it! Let's hope we don't have to wear anything embarrassing."

* * *

><p>Once inside, the last thing Naruto had to worry about was the clothes. He was required to dress in whatever the client wished him to be in, and so far neither he nor Sasuke had had to deal with any.<p>

But Naruto kept getting an eyeful. As he was right now. He would have hightailed it out of the room, but another prostitute's client liked having an audience. So he, Sasuke, and two other prostitutes sat on the side, having to watch.

Naruto wanted to die! If he didn't know how to go about doing Sasuke, he knew now. Thankfully, the Uchiha wasn't totally unaffected by the scene. He, like Naruto, was sweating a bit, and sitting tensely next to the blonde.

The dark-haired client had the younger prostitute draped over a wooden, low table on his back, with his legs spread wide and held in place at the sides of the table. The man stood above the boy while he fucked him, at such an angle that everyone could see how a cock looked like sliding in and out of a red, puckered hole.

The younger boy cried out with what sounded like a mixture of agony and ecstasy. And it appeared genuine.

They both seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

An hour later of various sexual positions and techniques, it was over. Naruto came out panting and cursing Kakashi to an eternity in hell. His _cock_ was in hell!

He stopped cold when his arm was grabbed. "Kitsune-chan. The gentleman here noticed you a little while back. He's your new customer." The host of the brothel, a gaunt, brown-haired man, gestured to a tall, lanky man who was calmly approaching them in the hallway. Sasuke was standing behind him at this point.

"Akibito-san, Kitsune here will be happy to service you. He came highly recommended by several of our best clients," said the manager with a deep bow.

Naruto wondered how many threats were made to make that happen. And he wondered if he would have to do something despite what Kakashi said. After all, they were supposed to blend in and sneak off to get the kid (by the name of Kenji). If he fought the guy, their cover might get blown early, and the mission would fail.

"Thank you, Hibiki-san," Akibito said in a high but even voice. "He looks delicious. I'm sure we'll have a marvelous time." Naruto threw Sasuke a panicked look, but grudgingly allowed the clean-smelling man to pull him to his side.

Naruto wasn't experienced in seduction, but he figured the best way to act was like a shy girl…or something.

"Yes, Master," he agreed quietly, lowering his head in a submissive gesture that had the man named Akibito practically purring.

"Ah! You're a good boy. I want two hours with him," he told the host, ignoring Sasuke's existence.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stiffened when Akibito stroked Naruto's backside and slid his big hand into the blonde's yukata.

"Oho! You're nice and ready for me. And that ass. So tight and toned. I'm going to tip you well, dear boy." The older man leered, and leaned down to lick the blonde's cheek.

Naruto kept himself from stabbing the guy in the stomach through sheer force of will. At least with this treatment he'd be deflating soon. Disgusting bastard!

Finally, the older man noticed Sasuke watching and frowned at the look in his dark eyes. He smiled knowingly and gave Naruto's neck another lick, not taking his eyes off of the dark boy. "You look ready to kill me, young one. Is he perhaps-" He gave Naruto's earlobe a small bite. "-your lover?"

Wincing at the grossness of it all, Naruto gave Sasuke a warning look when the latter reached behind him for the shurikens they had hidden. The Uchiha really did look ready to kill.

"Hmm. Can I have them both, Hibiki-san? I'll reward you well," the dark man said with an ominous gleam.

Shit! Naruto thought venomously. They still hadn't found out much about the kidnapped Kenji or where he is, and if they resisted so soon they'll be kicked out. And not just anyone could get into this place without causing a fuss. The whole place could relocate as it had done many times before, and the poor kid would be lost.

Things were settled smoothly and Naruto was relieved that the darker nin didn't resist. They were told to go into the orgy suite. The name was pretty self-explanatory enough to give both boys an idea of what Akibito had in mind.

Naruto was certain he would kill the man if he tried to touch Sasuke. But maybe they could just knock him unconscious and stash him somewhere so they could the Kenji kid and get out.

"All right, pets. Undress."

Well, that was fast, Naruto thought in surprise. With yet more surprise, he watched how quickly Sasuke responded to that command. Pale skin was revealed in seconds as Sasuke discarded his yukata in a single move.

My God! His body was perfect. Not that he hadn't seen Sasuke shirtless, he just hadn't seen him naked. And _hard_.

The blonde felt himself begin to react and willed his body to calm down. He started removing his yukata slowly.

Akibito gave a husky chuckle and looked both boys up and down. "Excellent. You are both well-built. Hibiki-san is gifted at picking his boys, isn't he?" He rubbed his hands together and stared directly at Naruto. "Come here, Kitsune. Or is that even your real name?"

"It is here," the blonde answered with an attempt at a seductive glance. The man seemed to like the feisty response and laughed before turning to the darker nin. "You too. Ryo, is it? It suits you," the man said with a smirk. "Must be borrowed as well."

Akibito pulled Naruto to him again. He stroked his hand down his back and groped his bottom, squeezing gently. Naruto held still with effort, but he gasped despite his resolve as a finger slipped into the cleft of his ass and slid across his anus.

As soon as it had stated, the finger was gone, and Sasuke was standing between Naruto and the client, keeping the older man from making any more intimate moves.

Surprisingly, Akibito hummed in satisfaction. "How interesting. Was I correct in my earlier assumptions? Lovers, are you?"

Naruto's gaze slid to Sasuke's. What was that about? It almost looked like Sasuke was…well…jealous. Or at least angry about the touching thing.

Which translated to: jealous!

"Now, Kitsune. I want you to suck Ryo here off."

Naruto's head snapped to the man in shock, and he couldn't keep the loud exclamation from leaving his lips. Sasuke tensed, but otherwise remained motionless.

Akibito quirked a brow. "That was a pretty simple request. Immediately, Kitsune-chan." The older man walked past Sasuke and stood behind Naruto. He got hold of his shoulders, moved him to face the Uchiha, and pushed him to his knees.

"Look at that! Looks like Ryo likes the idea as well." And it was true. Sasuke had already been hard from the little show earlier, but his cock was stiffening and growing before the blonde's very eyes. And Naruto all but salivated at the sight.

Oh, God. Either he really _was_ gay, or he was gay for Sasuke.

So, for the sake of the mission, and Kenji, who was having to do God-knows-what in this unholy place, Naruto gave in to his deepest, darkest fantasies. The ones he didn't even dare have while conscious.

He engulfed the pale cock in one fell swoop and nearly choked. Sasuke stiffened and cried out above him, but remained relatively motionless. "We don't have to do this, Naruto," the dark nin grit out a little breathlessly, fingers already threaded into mussed blonde locks, tugging at them as if not knowing whether to pull the head away and pull it closer.

"Ah. Naruto, is it? I hope you don't plan on disappointing me. I would have to complain."

But Naruto wasn't listening to either of them. This was a scene from one of his erotic dreams. He _wanted_ to do this. Not quite so publicly, but this was as good a time as any to try.

He focused on sucking in the hot organ and marveled at the way it pulsed in his mouth. He registered Sasuke's cry in the back of his mind and felt a burst of heat and pleasure at the sound, and wondered how he could get more of it.

The cock was both hot and smooth, and he could taste the precum leaking steadily from the tip. It was bitter, but somehow just what Naruto hoped it would taste like. He used his tongue to massage the underside of the dick in his mouth, and hummed and groaned along with Sasuke's gasps and cries of pleasure.

Akibito watched the blonde sucking and licking at the dark teen with an intensity and candor he'd never seen another prostitute exhibit. But most titillating was that the dark, sinfully handsome one with the face of stone had turned into a gasping, groaning sex object. His face was distorted with what one would first mistake for agony. He looked out of control. He even tried to glare at Akibito, only to gasp and throw his head back.

It was so intense, it took Akibito little to no stimulation to come right there as he watched them. Soon after, he watched Ryo arch his back and grip Naruto's hair violently, coming with a strangled cry.

Akibito would have come a second time if he could when he heard the blonde choking and gulping.

Finally, Naruto let the flaccid organ slip out of his mouth, having swallowed every last drop. Eyes glazed, he sat back, panting in exertion. Not quite believing what had just happened, he watched Sasuke fall to his knees, panting as well.

"That was…the best head I have ever had the pleasure of watching," Akibito said, breathless himself. "And since young Naruto here is still unsatisfied, I'll play the choice game with you."

Naruto could feel his cheeks start to flame in embarrassment, but it was true; he was dying to come. He licked his lips and glared at the older man. This head had almost killed him; he felt ready to explode. He guessed he should have jerked off while he was doing it, but it just hadn't occurred to him at the time. What else could that bastard have in mind? It could only be worse. Naruto was going to _kill_ Kakashi! 'You don't have to do anything' my ass!

"And if it's good –and I mean really good-" Akibito continued. "-I'll give you whatever one thing you want."

Sasuke was still panting, on his knees, and his eyes were screaming bloody murder at the man. Naruto figured he didn't like being exposed this way.

"Before your ardor diminished, tell me, Naruto: do you want _me_ to fuck you, or do you want your boyfriend over there to do it?" Akibito pointed to Sasuke.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at his dark teammate. To him, this was a no-brainer. And he would bet his life on the fact that the perverted man knew what his choice would be, too. Looked like Akibito preferred voyeurism to the act itself.

Moving more quickly than anyone expected, Naruto straddled his stunned choice's lap and reached between them to get Sasuke hard again.

"_Naruto_!" The Uchiha choked out, falling back on his hands and gasping as he was palmed and squeezed.

"I thought so," Akibito laughed. "What a strange couple. Willing yet hesitant. One would think you would be more used to this kind of thing. Not that I'm complaining."

"No, Naruto," Sasuke grit out, shuddering in pleasure as the blonde pumped him. "Not…_here_," he choked out.

Naruto groaned. "I can't wait. I want you," he cried hoarsely. "I've wanted you for a while now. It's burning me up. I haven't cum in _weeks_!" he confessed, before sucking on his fingers to try to lubricate them with his saliva. He tried this on himself before. It wasn't as effective as a lubricant, but at this point, spit was good enough!

"No, Naruto. He's watching," the Uchiha hissed, insanely close to another climax even thought he'd come not ten minutes before. He'd been dying for this too, and it made him hot as hell to hear Naruto admit it.

The blonde paused at this reminder, and Sasuke could almost see the battle waging in his mind. Neither of them wanted their first time together to be in a brothel. With an audience!

"Sasuke. I want you later," Naruto stated hoarsely.

"Yes, yes! Fu-_uck_!" the Uchiha cried out, coming into the blonde's hands, and knowing that Naruto had meant to give him this second orgasm.

Naruto leaned over Sasuke prone body and kissed him, nice and hard on his open, panting lips.

The older man had his yukata open, his cock dripping into his hand with a satisfied look on his face. "Damned hot, boys. Not what I expected, but hot. I'll have to ask for a big man to fuck after this, but it was well worth the show." He wiped his hand in a nearby towel and sat down on the bed (which was ironically left unused). "So, ask away."

Both boys looked at him in confusion. He continued: "Thanks to you, I'll have a fantasy to bring me up for months to come. Sexy as hell, and genuine. So ask, and it shall be yours."

"You're…serious?" The blonde asked in disbelief. Sasuke looked cynical and exhausted.

"Absolutely." He grinned. "I have connections."

* * *

><p>It was a piece of cake after that. Kenji was returned to his family, thankfully untouched and Kakashi had an earful of Naruto's angry screams. Both boys blushed hotly or gave death-glares (Sasuke) when their trainer applauded their 'grand performance'.<p>

Naruto didn't bring up 'wanting Sasuke later' again. He was waiting for a sign from the Uchiha that looked like it would never come. In the end, Naruto figured that their near-screw in the whorehouse happened merely as a result of the circumstances, and overly active guy hormones. As opposed to any real desire Sasuke might have to be with Naruto in that way. The humiliation and hurt the blonde found himself feeling at the thought were stupendous.

_He_ hadn't changed his mind. He was still dreaming about his asshole teammate! Since he was still unsatisfied, he was dying for the brunette, but his pride wouldn't allow him to actively pursue Sasuke, or make the first move again. If what happened at the brothel could be called a first move, that is.

Several times during his torturous nights, he mulled over sneaking into Sasuke's room and fucking him –or getting fucked by him. Whatever finally got him into Sasuke's pants. But the Uchiha's unchanged attitude towards him left him cold.

They trained hard every day, they carried out nearly every mission successfully, and they treated each other with the same camaraderie and competitive spirit they always had. It was killing him! Naruto _wanted_ more and he needed Sasuke to want it too. Because Sasuke just didn't look or feel the same to him anymore.

He still wasn't sure how his feelings had switched from Sakura to Sasuke, but he realized that there was a marked difference in the intensity with which he wanted Sasuke. An intensity he never felt for Sakura.

Still, the change in prospective partners was dizzying. And since he didn't feel even the tiniest spark for any other guy he knew or saw, he could only assume one thing:

He was gay for Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>The best part about pre-written fics is how fast they get typed up. Especially with bribes such as reviews. The editing bit is the hardest, since I wrote this years ago in a pervy mood and not much else. So, it needs lots of fixing.<p>

**Please read and review!** It gets me going faster than you can even guess. They are my Hershey kisses (and I love Hershey kisses).


	3. Invisible Horse

Hello, everyone!

First, I must thank everyone who took the time to review. Thanks guys!

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those who are simply signed out):

**kara**: Thank you! I'm very happy you liked it. May I never disappoint :3

**KatVal**: Totally true about the D-mission thing. I was thinking exactly the same thing that day, but was too lazy to fix it until you mentioned it. So now it is fixed! Haha! And thank you so much.

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss some. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

Their current mission involved catching what Naruto began to refer to as 'an invisible horse'. Its tracks were fresh and all over the place, but the steed itself was yet to be seen. Plus, Sakura wasn't around for this one. She had an upset stomach the same day they were to leave for the mission, and Kakashi insisted the rest of them start off, rather than wait for their teammate to take a medicine that would have made her feel better in less than an hour.

Two days later, Naruto poked at the fire they had going and sighed. "Where is that dumb horse?"

"We're getting closer," Kakashi answered, sitting beside him. We'll find him soon."

"That's what you said yesterday!"

"Right. And were even closer now."

"I want to get this stupid mission over with and go home," the blonde grumbled. "This is a waste of energy."

"Tell you what," Kakashi started. "I'll go look for the horse again. He must have settled somewhere near."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. "Either way, spending two days on a rank D mission is a waste of time, not just energy."

Kakashi laughed and disappeared, taking that complaint as a go-ahead.

It was fifteen minutes before Naruto finally broke the tense silence. "I sure hope he finds that thing. How can a horse be this elusive anyway?" he laughed uncomfortably. It was the first time they were left alone together since the Brothel incident.

Sasuke didn't say anything, poking at the fire instead. Naruto growled a little and let himself fall off the log and onto the muddy earth. "Gee, how much more awkward would we be together if I'd gone and actually screwed you back then –or let you screw me," he said angrily.

He sensed the Uchiha's stillness. "You're an idiot," the dark nin snapped a little hotly.

Naruto gazed at the stars unseeingly, pissed at Sasuke's dismissive attitude. Didn't what happened mean anything to him but an embarrassing memory? Naruto had confessed that he wanted him. That he'd wanted him even before then.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" he retorted, bouncing himself back into a sitting position, facing his teammate. "But hey, it's not your fault you're not attracted to me, although it sure as hell seemed that way when I was sucking you off," he snapped bitterly.

He gnashed his teeth angrily when Sasuke got up abruptly and leapt off into the tree tops. "You act like that and you call _me_ an usurutonkatchi?" the blonde shouted after him. Always running away. Coward!

Naruto got to his feet swiftly, angry and frustrated.

"You're finally ready."

Naruto spun around to face Kakashi. "What are you talking about now?" he asked, failing to mask his surprise. Had he heard everything?

"You're finally telling him how you feel. It's a bit rough, and the feeling behind the words isn't clear to him yet, but that's a start," the copy ninja said brightly. "On the other hand, the only way Sasuke will be ready for you emotionally is if you show him it's all right."

"You…_spy_!" Naruto wailed, turning bright red. Oh, Shit. He'd said something about sucking off Sasuke.

"Sasuke is no social butterfly, and he isn't good with relationships, as you know. You could rub off some of your openness and optimism on him."

Naruto wanted to die. "Get out of here!"

"I'll be finishing up here. You go after him," Kakashi ordered, and leapt out of sight.

The blonde was left gaping after him. "You staged this, didn't you, you nosey jerk!"

But as embarrassing as this whole this was, the advice made sense. Kakashi seemed to be telling him to make the first move, and to show Sasuke that being together was ok. But even Naruto wasn't sure about that. He only knew he wanted Sasuke and that he didn't like the idea of anyone else having him. Not sexually, not emotionally.

Was he falling in love with the asshole? Or maybe he already loved him and his body was finally letting him know it. He didn't know at this point. He would just have to follow his gut on this one. Still…Would Sasuke let him that near?

"Shit. I guess I'll have to convince him to." That was an intimidating thought: convincing Sasuke to have sex with him. To be his lover. Hell, Naruto would be happy just hanging out, but sex would be a great bonus.

He wanted to kiss him again. Kissing him felt good. Touching his naked body was amazing too, come to think of it. "So, I can sexually harass him all I want," he thought aloud. Maybe he should have thought of this himself. After all, whenever he did, Sasuke instantly responded.

He found the Uchiha in another clearing, sitting on a flat rock with his head in his hands. He watched him with concern, and noticed the growing ball of warmth in his belly at the sight of him. He realized it was longing, and pleasure.

_Do I love him_, he thought again. It couldn't be. He had always enjoyed his company and the challenge Sasuke always represented. But for that to turn to love? It had to be those damn fox hormones! The demon inside him was making him crazy.

He flinched when Sasuke stood suddenly. "What do you want, Naruto?" he turned a pair of angry black eyes on the blonde.

Naruto took a deep breath, keeping himself from snapping back. That stubborn idiot wasn't going to push him this time. "I told you before, or did you think it was just an act? I want you." He ignored Sasuke's look of surprise. "I've waited for you long enough, and if you won't admit to the attraction we have, I'll just have to show you it's there." His meaning was clear. He could see it in his teammate's eyes.

"Get real, Naruto. This wouldn't work. Not with you." He turned and began to walk away.

Feeling his brain begin to boil at the dismissal, Naruto leapt. "Stop right there, teme!"

He wrestled the Uchiha to the ground surprisingly easily. So now Naruto lay on top of him, looking straight down into his eyes and breathing his air.

"Get off me, idiot," he said through gritted teeth, narrow-eyed and clearly pissed. Naruto rubbed his pelvis against Sasuke's, drawing a surprised sound from his teammate. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just a demonstration. We _can_ work." He didn't give the dark nin time to argue, instantly covering Sasuke's mouth with his and pushing his tongue inside. And Sasuke let him.

He took the time to enjoy the Uchiha's taste. Minty, spicy, hot. He growled in approval when a tongue began battling with his, and winning. Grinning into the kiss, he slipped a hand into the Uchiha's pants.

Sasuke gasped, arching under him.

"I knew you'd be like this after what I said at camp. About you screwing me," Naruto panted, enjoying the feel of hardening cock in his hand. "So what do you want us to do? I'm thinking we can go on a date. I'll buy you dinner. Then we can have sex, if it's all right with you. So, what ramen flavor do you prefer?"

He heard Sasuke's gruff laugh. "Like hell I'm eating ramen on a date," he murmured. He gasped again when Naruto pumped him a few times. He spread his legs, allowing the blonde to nestle between them.

Naruto chuckled over him and slipped his hand deeper into the black pants. "What was that, Sasuke? You like ramen?" He squeezed his scrotum lightly and rubbed a finger against the soft bud he hoped to get at soon.

Sasuke groaned and writhed under him, clutching Naruto's arm. "The hell with ramen," Sasuke groaned out, arching into the hand fondling him. "Fuck me now."

Feeling ready to explode, Naruto took deep breaths and scrunched his eyes shut, praying for endurance. He hadn't expected things to go this well, or happen so rapidly. The Uchiha was ready for him, and begging for it! "You want me to top?" he asked in a slightly wheezy voice.

"Stretch me and do it, dobe," Sasuke panted. "Lube's in my back pocket."

Naruto actually could feel the round bottle from where he had his hand. So he slid off the pants in one move, and took off his own. He then threw his shirt off and did the same for Sasuke. The pale nin was beautiful naked. And the way he was lying on the ground with his legs spread and his arms over his head, Naruto wanted to bite and lick him all over. So he did.

First he kissed him again, making them both moan. He held his arms in place and kissed his way down the pale neck and nipped a shoulder. He loved the way Sasuke was panting and squirming under him, so he let go of his hands and grabbed the lubricant. He squirted a healthy amount on his fingers and reached between the Uchiha's legs.

Sasuke groaned again when a finger slipped easily inside and started to move. Naruto was back, licking and biting his chest, sucking on a nipple and driving the Uchiha crazy. "Just fuck me, you idiot!" he snapped, arching off the ground when Naruto bit and tugged at a nipple.

Ignoring him, the blonde added another finger inside the dark nin and simultaneously stuck his tongue into his navel. Sasuke cried out and jerked his hips in surprise. Naruto was grinning as he stabbed his tongue into the adorable belly button that seemed one of Sasuke's erogenous zones. _Bull's-eye!_

"I'm going to come," Sasuke gasped out, throwing his head back when a third finger inserted itself into him. And then Naruto swooped down on him, engulfing his swollen cock all at once and sucked at him, thrusting the fingers into him with a twist of his wrist.

So he came, screaming Naruto's name and thrashing his body to-and-fro with the strength of his climax.

Naruto climbed over him, catching several spurts of semen on his chest and marveling at the dark nin's response. He spread Sasuke's legs and moved between them, then slowly, and carefully…slipped inside him.

"Oh…_God_," the blonde choked out. Shuddering at the intensity of what he was feeling, he gripped the thighs currently in his hands and spread them a little wider, then lifted Sasuke's hips slightly and slipped the rest of the way in. He almost came, right on the spot.

He had his eyes shut tightly and tried to think of anything but how tight and hot Sasuke was. If he so much as looked at his partner now he would lose it! He wanted to draw this out. He wanted to see Sasuke coming again.

Apparently, watching the Uchiha climax was a hobby now.

Sasuke was panting like he had run a mile, gripping handfuls of grass and staring up at Naruto. The blonde looked like he was trying to stay in control, but Sasuke didn't want that. He wanted to feel him moving inside him. Preferably hard and rough until he came again, and he didn't doubt Naruto wouldn't rest until he got him off at least once more.

Shit! He should have resisted. Nothing good could come of this, except maybe emotional complications and a lot of awkwardness.

Then Naruto pumped into him once, and all thoughts of resistance fled Sasuke's mind. He pressed his head back into the earth and groaned deeply. He thrust his hips at the blonde, trying to get him to move again.

"S-Sasuke…for the love of all that is holy, stop _clenching_ around me like that. You're-_Urgh_! You're killing me here!" the blonde choked out, taking deep breaths and thinking of Sakura finding them like this, just to ward off his own orgasm.

Sasuke smirked and twisted his hips, and then clenched his ass, making Naruto gasp and stiffen above him. "Do it, Naruto," he breathed.

He watched the blonde's Adam's apple bob once as he swallowed. And when he looked down at him, his eyes were red and the pupil slit, like a fox, and Sasuke could almost swear there were fangs sticking out from Naruto's upper lip.

Sasuke watched in apprehension as Naruto hunched over him, both of them breathing shallowly with arousal. He took the Uchiha's hands in his and held them over his head. "I'll let you move them…just…not yet," Naruto told him in a surprisingly deep voice. The demon fox was clearly enjoying this, Sasuke thought with another smirk.

His smirk disappeared quickly when Naruto pulled out nearly all the way, and then slid smoothly back into him. Sasuke's mouth fell open, and his eyes shut tightly with pleasure as Naruto picked up the pace. And true to his word, once his thrusts started increasing in intensity, he let Sasuke's hands loose, and the Uchiha chose to clutch the blonde's biceps for support.

Sasuke could feel his body bouncing on the blonde's lap, and his cock swinging freely between their bodies, until Naruto took the latter and pumped it in tune with his deep thrusts. "_Agh_! Ah. Ahnn!" was as complete and lucid a sentence as Sasuke could manage at the moment.

It was good. Better than he had expected, even after the brothel incident. And his brain wasn't functioning enough for him to remember why he was so against this in the first place. How could he not want something that felt so amazing. His body certainly loved it.

"Sasu-ke, I'm-com-ming!" Naruto growled above him in-between thrusts, and started fucking him harder.

"AH!" Sasuke cried out, arching his back, digging his nails into Naruto's arms, and wrapping his legs more tightly around his waist. "_Naruto_!"

"YES!" the blonde hissed, pounding mercilessly into the pale nin under him.

Sasuke's desperate cries and Nauto's answering yells carried deep into the forest, and the wet slapping sounds and grunts were almost as deeply penetrating.

Kakashi listened to the impassioned echoes until their noisy culmination.

He let out a relieved sigh, perched comfortably on a thick tree branch. "About time," he told no one in particular. "How dense can one be? Hopefully, they'll get along better now."

He knew that was unlikely, but one could only hope.

* * *

><p>His canteen refilled, Naruto got back to Sasuke and resumed washing his sweaty body. His new lover lay on his back, head turned to the side and legs partially spread. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed evenly in sleep.<p>

Naruto grinned with pride despite himself and carefully cleaned the Uchiha's neck, chest, legs, and everything in between. How wrecked could Sasuke be to not be awakened by somebody wiping him down?

At first Naruto had feared that he had been too rough, but as everything looked unharmed (including a merely reddened anal opening) he assumed Sasuke was ok too.

Sasuke moaned lightly in his sleep, and the soft penis resting against his washboard stomach moved a little, as if trying to stir. This made Naruto hot all over again, but he swallowed down his desire and finished cleaning his lover.

He then washed his own body before getting some covers and draping them over the dark nin. Naruto slid in beside him, watching his peaceful expression. The teme was beautiful! Naruto really couldn't blame all the girls for being crazy about him. The brooding, handsome type was pretty popular.

"Stop staring at me, usurutonkatchi," Sasuke whispered sleepily, opening his eyes and staring directly into Naruto's.

Naruto grinned at him. "I guess I didn't exhaust you enough for you not to notice I was washing you. Damn."

Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing. The blonde fool didn't need to know Sasuke had awakened just a few moments ago. And had no idea he'd been washed at all.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are when you sleep. It makes me want to take you again," he confessed heatedly. He peeled the covers off them both, to watch the moonlight reflect on the Uchiha's pale skin, until it looked like it was glowing. "Yep. Nothing like it."

Sasuke left him run his hand down his chest, to his stomach, and then let him cradle his length and stroke it softly until it started to stiffen. Sasuke enjoyed the touching, and while he was pretty sore from their last romp, he wanted to be taken again too. It was insane, but his body sure as hell didn't care.

Naruto watched Sasuke begin to pant and almost growled in approval. He stroked his hand down to rub at the Uchiha's testicles and reveled in the resulting moan.

"Sasuke…" He waited until the dark nin was looking him in the eye. "I'm yours now. And you're mine. I wouldn't do this with you if I didn't care about you. Do you understand?"

The Uchiha stared at him for the longest time. "I do."

It felt a little bit like they were getting married, and Naruto found himself not minding the idea at all. He started rubbing his lover again until the dark nin moaned. "What do you need me to do?" he asked huskily.

Naruto's eyes clouded over with lust when Sasuke spread his legs wordlessly and raised his hips. The blonde climbed over him, as he had not too long ago, and stared into his hypnotic charcoal eyes. Sasuke arched up silently as Naruto slipped inside him and began to move.

He kept his arms at the sides of Sasuke's head, and his eyes locked on Sasuke's while his hips moved deeply against him.

"_Hah_! Nnn!" Sasuke began to gasp and cry out half an hour later. "Naruto, you-_Oh_!-asshole!" he groaned. But Naruto wouldn't let him come yet. He kept a maddeningly steady pace, and would only occasionally stimulate Sasuke's cock, which drove the Uchiha crazy.

He wanted to draw out their lovemaking this time.

Sasuke writhed wildly against him, moaned, growled, cried out shamelessly, spread his legs and arched desperately for twenty more minutes of deep, reverberating thrusts before Naruto himself couldn't take it anymore, and started slamming into Sasuke's ass –satisfyingly violently- and tugging at the swollen erection between them. Until the Uchiha came just as violently, not ten minutes later, with a strangled scream. He clamped his legs and arms around the blonde in his climax and arched nearly off the floor.

Naruto, while completely captivated by the sight, couldn't stop his body from responding with its own powerful orgasm. After loudly pumping his cum into his dark lover, he collapsed on top of him.

And this time, they both stayed asleep until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow. I was flexing some serious smut muscles, and if I hadn't stopped now it would have stretched on for quite a bit, though I had intended for there to be more plot in here.<p>

Despite my smutty intentions, I hadn't actually meant for that much of any chapter to be so…naughty. Oh, well.

**Please read and review!** I love it when you do, and will be pushed into finishing chapters quickly. Give me my Hershey's kisses and you shall not be sorry! Yum! (This is referring to reviews, not anything perverted).


	4. Morning After

Hello, everyone!

First, I must thank everyone who took the time to review. Thanks guys! And by the way, it's a miracle I updated this on time. I was sick with the flu for over a week. In fact, I submitted the last chapter while in the middle of it. Poor me!

The result is that I have nothing written in advance, and the next chapter might take more than a week to finish. Maybe two weeks? I'll do my best to bring it out on time. Lots of reviews will insure I make it, just so you know –wink, wink-

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those who are simply signed out)**:**

**Katana Katy:** Thank you so much. I loved that reviewed all three chapters. Yay!

**Broody007:** Thank you! I hope you like this too.

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss some. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

Naruto yawned and stretched blissfully sore muscles once he was done with his morning training. "Ahh. Now for breakfast."

Usually, he would head home for a lonely bowl of cereal, or order a ramen bowl to have by himself. But today, things were different. He wanted to eat with his lover. Because after yesterday, Sasuke was his boyfriend, whether the broody bastard liked it or not.

He stretched again, feeling more satisfied and relaxed than he had in a long time. Possibly in his life! He came so hard last night he felt like he never needed sex again. Or at least until he saw Sasuke.

"Good morning, Teuchi-san," Naruto greeted Ichiraku's owner brightly.

"Morning, Naruto. I thought you might be coming by today," Teuchi said with a closed-eyed smile. He started preparing the ramen instantly.

"Actually, Teuchi-san, I won't be eating here. I'd like two of the usual, to go."

The owner looked back at him in pleasant surprise. "My, my. Having breakfast with someone today, are we?" He laughed at Naruto's enthusiastic nod. "In that case, only my best for such a special occasion."

Naruto would have been insulted that having breakfast with anybody else was considered such a rarity. Except it was! Naruto had a lot of friends, but no one intimate enough to eat with on a regular basis.

Naruto picked up the bag containing the treat and jogged off home. He wondered if Sasuke was still asleep. When he'd woken up for his training –and he almost didn't- he carried his unconscious lover to his home and set him down gently in his bed.

Not once did the Uchiha stir or wake up, and Naruto worried that maybe he had been a little too rough the previous night after all, though Sasuke seemed to enjoy every moment of it.

"I'm home!" he cried in greeting once inside. "Sasuke, are you still here?" He placed the bag on the kitchen table and poked his head into his room. Instantly, he heard the shower running, and exhaled in relief that the Uchiha hadn't left.

_Whoa! A wet Sasuke_, he thought with shockingly renewed lust.

But he didn't barge in like he wanted to. He didn't want Sasuke to feel like he had no privacy just because they had slept together, or because he was in Naruto's house.

Plus, he knew Sasuke valued his space. So while he waited, Naruto busied himself with fixing the table for their meal.

A little later, the Uchiha came out with his hair dripping and Naruto's last fresh towel around his narrow hips. The blonde nin swallowed convulsively and forced himself to cool down. Why was he so turned on by the guy all of a sudden? He'd always been drawn to him, but this he hadn't seen coming.

"Dobe. You don't have a single pair of clean pants or clean shirts."

"Eh? Sure I do. In my-"

"I don't like orange. Don't you have anything else?"

"Uh…I guess I have something with my old stuff. I'll look around. Come have breakfast!" he invited him and went into his room to search.

Sasuke stared silently at the two steaming bowls. When Naruto got back, the dark nin hadn't moved yet.

"Waiting for me?" the blonde asked with a playful smirk.

"Waiting for some clothes," Sasuke retorted and grabbed the black shirt and black pants. Naruto watched him go back into the room to change, and wondered how Sasuke's mood was this morning (the morning after). Did he regret what happened? Or worse: was Naruto just a one-night stand for him? '_It was nothing I haven't done before'_, he'd said about the first time they made out.

A dark, crawling thing bloomed and began expanding in his belly, but he squashed it down. He refused to submit to paranoia.

Sasuke stepped out, finally dressed. "You look good," Naruto breathed. The way his old clothes clung to the Uchiha's every hollow and muscle yanked him out of his reverie almost too effectively.

Sasuke grunted and sat down, ignoring his bowl. "Your shampoo's almost out."

"All right. I'll get a couple more today."

Naruto watched guiltily as Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. The Uchiha might have enjoyed the sex, but perhaps Naruto shouldn't have taken him so vigorously, or for so long.

The blonde sat across from his partner and picked up his chopsticks enthusiastically. "Ittadakimasu!" he announced and dug in. "Having breakfast with you is great," he said between mouthfuls, avoiding the question he really wanted to ask, since he knew Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it: _are you all right?_

Sasuke just glanced at his bowl, and then at Naruto. "You eat ramen in the morning?" he asked with a touch of disbelief.

"Sometimes. I need it for energy, to keep training hard. You don't like it?"

"It's fine." He shrugged and sat down. He picked up his own chopsticks and began to eat slowly.

The fact that the Uchiha was eating with him so willingly brought a contentment and happiness to Naruto that he rarely experienced, especially since the person sharing his meal was his friend, lover, and even his love –if he let himself think it.

"Are you going to train now, or would you like to hang around a little longer?" he asked after a while.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "I'm going training, of course. You're not the only one who needs to."

"Of course. I just meant-" He wracked his brain for something that wouldn't tick the dark nin off. 'Because you need to recover' or 'you might be in pain' were out. "I like having you around. I thought if you didn't feel like it, we could hang out instead." He grinned nervously. Boy, it was like trying to dodge missiles; Sasuke hated being treated like an invalid.

"Hmm. I wouldn't be a good ninja if I stopped training just because I didn't feel like it."

"It was just a thought. Relax!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands in placation.

Sasuke grunted and got up. "Fine. I'm going. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're-" He faltered when the Uchiha slammed the door behind him, and wondered if Sasuke would come back, or even talk to him again without another 'first move'. "-welcome…"

* * *

><p>The sun was on its last breath over the horizon when Naruto started out in search of Sasuke. They had no missions at the moment, and the blonde thought he'd spar a little with the darker teen before retiring for the day.<p>

Actually, Naruto was a little worried Sasuke had trained himself into exhaustion, considering they usually bumped into each other long before now. Maybe Sasuke was more physical worn out than the blonde had anticipated, and training had sapped the rest of his strength and was now lying unconscious somewhere!

"So where is he?" he wondered aloud.

"Sasuke's still training in the forbidden forest," the answer came out of nowhere.

Naruto spun around with an angry glare. "Kakashi-sensei. Stop doing that!"

The white-haired nin only smiled innocently. "You _did_ ask."

"I wasn't asking _you_. I would have figured out where he was on my own. And stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

The jounin clucked in offense. "Now, is that any way to speak to your teacher? Really, if I hadn't stuck my –_interfered,_ you wouldn't have gotten together at all."

Naruto blushed darkly and turned in the direction of the forest. "Fine. Good night," he called over his shoulder.

"Already? I'm impressed."

Ignoring the insinuation, Naruto marched on purposefully.

At the entrance to the forest, Naruto watched a couple of tree trunks fly over his head. Sasuke was here all right. It looked like the Uchiha was practicing his improved Chidori technique. It was bigger, noisier, more devastating, and put Sasuke out like a light afterwards. Shit!

"Hey! How's it going?" he greeted loudly from a safe distance, hands on hips.

Sasuke, panting, turned to him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto linked his hands over the back of his neck and grinned. "Checking up on you to see if you've killed yourself. How many times have you used the new Chidori?"

Sasuke raised a brow and straightened. "Four times."

Naruto felt his face draining of color. "WHAT? Are you _nuts_? That many times could kill you!" He marched angrily toward the Uchiha, ignoring the dark nin's contemptuous glare. "You were going to do it again, weren't you, Teme?"

"That's none of your business. I can take more of it now than the last time you saw me use it, dobe. It's called training."

They were standing almost nose-to-nose, glaring, when Sasuke's knees gave out and he fell backwards.

With an alarmed cry, Naruto caught him and pulled the dark nin to his chest. Almost instantly, Sasuke shoved away from him and stood on his own, legs visibly trembling. "I'm fine," he snapped, but not a minute later of trying to walk on his own, he fell to his knees, panting with exertion.

Naruto was at his side, and this time he allowed no argument, simply throwing the dark teen over his shoulder and starting off.

Despite his obvious weakened state, Sasuke kept cursing and demanding that Naruto put him down. "You're coming to my place," Naruto informed him coolly. "I have all the necessary first-aid equipment to treat your wounds, and I can take care of you better there."

"I don't need you babying me. And I can walk on my own, bastard!" Sasuke hissed at his back.

"Shut up, Sasuke. You took it too far and now you have to live with the consequences: me," Naruto said smugly.

They went into the apartment, through the living room and into the bedroom. There Naruto laid his teammate. "Stay here a minute. I'll be right back," the blonde ordered and disappeared.

Sasuke grit his teeth in both pain and anger. He wanted to get up and get the hell out of there. Who did the dobe think he was, forcing him to come here? But all the struggling had taken away whatever strength he had left and he couldn't even raise his legs off the mattress. "Shit." He fell back onto the pillow, panting and struggling to stay awake.

The next thing he knew, it was nighttime, and the scratches and bruises on his arms and legs were cleaned and bandaged. He gingerly looked around him in the candle-lit room.

"Feeling better?"

Sasuke's head snapped to a chair propped against the wall near him. He blinked several times to clear the sleep from his eyes and tried to make out the blob in the darkness more quickly.

The bright blue of Naruto's eyes was the first thing he could make out in the limited light, so well did they reflect it. Naruto was watching him through half-lidded, sleepy eyes. "I was worried you'd get a fever from all that training," he said with a smirk.

The Uchiha turned away, a light flush on his cheeks. "I'm fine. You didn't have to go to all this trouble. I would have been fine on my own, even if I had spent the night recovering in the forest."

"I know, I know." Naruto waved him off and gave a big yawn. "But when I care about someone, I can't help lending a hand. I know you're strong," he clarified again. The blonde couldn't see the Uchiha's face, but he could tell that he'd flustered him.

"Well, anyhow, since you're OK, I guess I'll go to sleep." He straightened his chair and got up. "Good night," he said on another yawn.

"Where are you going?" the Uchiha asked in surprise.

"To the couch in the living room. If you need anything, just call me. Unless…" Naruto turned to him with a hand softly scratching his belly under his shirt. "you want me to sleep with you. That is, next to you."

"Naruto." Sasuke glared.

The blonde laughed jovially. "Relax! I wouldn't do anything now. You need to heal. And I would never force you to do anything with me." The blonde waved at him one last time and left.

Sasuke felt his body begin to heat up and thanked God Naruto wasn't there to sense it. Never before had he felt this sexually drawn to anyone. But now that it had happened, did it have to be to that idiot? Sasuke had always been fascinated by Naruto, whether he showed it or not, but never would he have foreseen that a kiss would open the floodgates to…to _this_.

He had enjoyed the things they did last night. More than he thought possible. It left him sore and aching, yet fresh, invigorated, and wanting more. Still, he didn't want the fox to think they would do that often, or that it would be a regular thing, because Sasuke refused to get attached to the fool.

His body wanted sex with him and none other, but he wouldn't give in so easily. No Uchiha had ever been reduced to a sex-obsessed male (or female) and that wasn't going to stop with Sasuke. He had a few lovers, but they were always casual. Sasuke didn't need a real lover. All he needed was to focus on getting stronger, and getting Naruto the hell out of his system.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke up to find his houseguest gone. Having wanted to give him a good morning kiss –that could have maybe developed into more- he was fairly disappointed. "Maybe next time," he told himself dejectedly.<p>

Later that afternoon, he made his way to the forbidden forest and managed to convince his mulish teammate to put off using his new Chidori a fourth time until he recovered more fully. He suspected Sasuke knew the reasons behind this advice were not purely therapeutic.

Naruto himself was fairly embarrassed about his sudden surge in sexual desire, but he wasn't the type of guy to deny himself something he enjoyed or loved if it wasn't harmful. And how could sex with Sasuke harm anyone? Naruto's character and values were unchanged, despite the appetite flip, and that's what mattered. Right?

That night, it was Sasuke who made the first more. Sexually, at least.

They both went to Naruto's apartment to get medicine for an insect bit, and Naruto didn't know if it was the familiar surroundings or some energy Sasuke had left over from training, but the blonde wasn't complaining.

He was currently being sucked off on his couch, the brunette bobbing over his lap almost languidly. It drove the blonde crazy, but he didn't dare protest the slow pace yet, just in case it got Sasuke out of whatever mood he was in. and watching Sasuke sucking on him was…it was…Naruto never thought he's see the day, even though he'd ridden Sasuke's ass not a couple of days ago. Head was different. Somehow, it was more vulnerable, and it meant a lot to Naruto that Sasuke was doing that for him. It felt pretty damn awesome too.

Naruto couldn't help the groan of protest when Sasuke let his member slip out of his mouth. But then Sasuke climbed over him and kissed him.

Naruto made an effort not to devour the brunette right then and flip him over on his back. He had a feeling Sasuke wanted to set the pace and do things his way this time. So he'd let him.

Naruto was sucking on the lush lips and battling with his lover's tongue when a finger made its way to his ass. He jumped soundlessly but kept kissing the brunette, only gasping once when the finger slipped inside him.

Apparently, Naruto was bottoming tonight.

He spread his legs and raised his hips, winning a moan of approval from Sasuke. The Uchiha was pumping two fingers, and then three inside him before Naruto knew what was happening. The blonde bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut against the sting.

"You done this before, Naruto?" the dark nin asked, nuzzling the blonde's cheek.

Naruto opened his eyes and then his mouth, only to jerk against the Uchiha with a wail as his prostate was massaged. He panted and threw his head back as each stroke of fingers rubbed against his sweet spot.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Ah. Er…N-no. Not…not really," he answered with difficulty, hips jerking.

"Not really? What do you mean?"

Naruto swallowed and closed his eyes before answering: "I practiced…with my shadow clones," he confessed in embarrassment, and then uttered a deep groan as his spot was stroked again.

"I thought so. Top or bottom?" Sasuke asked, smirking and undulating against Naruto's body, rubbing their cocks together and making himself and the blonde moan.

"_Mmm_! B-both."

"So you're used to it," Sasuke surmised, pulling out his fingers.

"No," Naruto panted, finally opening his eyes and staring at Sasuke. "It won't be the same with you," he said with a playful smirk, and Sasuke leaned over him with his own smile.

"You bet your ass it won't be," Sasuke whispered against his lips and kissed him. Slowly and lingeringly. It was almost sweet and romantic, if a cock hadn't nudged Naruto's hole at that instant, and then started to slip inside.

The blonde gasped, breaking the kiss, and clenched his jaw in pain. There was lubricant, but it didn't null the pain completely. "Relax, relax," Sasuke chanted against him softly, but never stopped slipping deeper into him. Slowly and consistently. Only stopping when he was all the way inside, his scrotum flush against Naruto's ass.

Naruto was stiff as a log, willing the unholy sting to go away. None of his clones had caused him that much pain. But then again, Sasuke's dick was a bit bigger than his.

Bastard.

"Naruto. If you don't relax, this is going to take longer, and I really want to move," Sasuke told him calmly, rubbing his sides soothingly. Naruto let out a deep breath and tried to do just that. He liked the fullness, even if the sting wasn't so much fun. This was a real person filling him, making love to him. This was Sasuke.

Naruto cried out as Sasuke started pumping inside him, as if the dark nin knew the moment Naruto was ready. He didn't thrust hard, but long and deep, and it made the blonde squirm and arch under him. "Sasuke!" he yelled.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke answered through clenched teeth, still moving against him.

Naruto panted loudly, the sound punctuated by a noisy moan or a sharp cry. His hands clenched the cushions under him, his legs clenching Sasuke's thighs. "_Sasuke_," he groaned on a particularly deep thrust that rubbed hard against his prostate. Ooh, that wonderful prostate!

"Tell me, Naruto," Sasuke asked again, liking the way the blonde was yelling his name and wanting more of it. So he angled his hips and started thrusting a little faster. This caused the blonde to wail loudly and arch so high against him he had barely any room to move.

"_Arrgh_! Shit. This is…_Uh_! Sasuke," he gasped, sweat pouring in rivulets down his face and body, the same way it was pouring from Sasuke's. "Faster. Fuck me faster, Sasuke," he groaned.

Panting, Sasuke gave a feral grin and started slamming into the blonde under him. Naruto howled and clung to the brunette, thrusting his hips against the lunges and milking his cock between their bellies.

It was a dark side of heaven, being on the receiving end of gay sex, and Naruto loved it. His clones didn't even come close to giving him this much pleasure. But then Naruto didn't love them the way he loved Sasuke.

He knew he should be freaking out about this revelation, but right now he was just too-

"_Hah_! Sasuke! Coming…Coming. _Coming_," he wailed and came between their bodies, his clenching channel pulling a cry from the Uchiha moving frantically above and inside him.

Sasuke sped up, slamming against the blonde harshly half a dozen more times before coming with a guttural yell.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke collapsed on top of him, already feeling the soreness in his ass. And yet he couldn't help smiling blissfully as aftershocks from his orgasm rippled through his body.

Thank _God_ there were no missions tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay to more plot! I guess I was making up for the depravity of the last chapter. With plenty of depravity in this one too. Lol! Tell me what you think.<p>

**Please read and review.** Don't make me beg! I will, you know.


	5. Temporary Insanity

Hey, guys!

As always, I must thank everyone who took the time to review. Thanks again, **Dashel**, for being the first one there, and for doing it so consistently. I really appreciate it X3

I know I'm late, but I'll try to make it on time for the next chapter.

It looks like this fic will be longer than I expected. Maybe I expected otherwise because it took me a week to finish the whole thing (on paper). But since it needs a lot of editing and fixing (and typing) it'll be a while before I finish posting it.

As such, reviews and encouragements (and criticism) are dearly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those who are simply signed out):

**Katana Katy:** Lol! Thanks again for your support. Love it!

**Broody007:** Thanks again. Lol!

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss some. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

Clutching the pillow in a death grip, Naruto gasped and arched his back into the man thrusting behind him. He could hear the vulgar slap of flesh, the wet noises coming from their bodies sliding against each other, and Sasuke's heavy breathing, and it all helped to inflame him further -especially with how good Sasuke felt gliding in and out of him.

The pace was almost languid, and his teammate kept jerking him and squeezing his base as soon as he was about to come.

"Sasu-_ah_-ke! Come on," he groaned into the pillow. "Please, let me come," he begged between thrusts.

Sasuke chuckled above him and sped up, making Naruto groan. "Asshole!" the blonde moaned out and pushed back against the darker nin. Sasuke moaned and draped himself over Naruto's back, still moving inside him and simultaneously jerking him. The closer quarters made Sasuke's cock reach in deeper, and Naruto cried out in pleasure and jerked under his lover.

"You want to come, Naruto? You want me to take you harder?"

Naruto groaned and bit into the pillow he was clutching, and jerked his hips back in assent.

Sasuke leaned over him further and bit his ear lobe almost painfully, before hunkering down and setting a near violent pace with his hips.

Naruto's head shot up, his mouth dropped open, and he screamed, his fists clenching so hard into the pillow below his head, his knuckles turned a deathly white.

Sasuke grunted harshly above him while he squeezed and milked the hard organ under Naruto's equally hard belly. Not a minute later, Naruto's seed was covering the sheets, right before the blonde collapsed onto the soaked mattress in exhaustion.

The blonde kept gasping for breath and grunting while he waited for Sasuke's to finish. Hard thrusts kept rocking the blonde back and forth, those same obscene noises pushing both Sasuke and Naruto over the edge, while Naruto shook from the force of his second release.

The blonde exhaled on a groan when the Uchiha collapsed on his back. "That was pretty good, you teasing bastard," croaked the blonde tiredly. And what a way to be woken up!

Sasuke chuckled into his ear and stroked his sensitive cock once, making Naruto jerk under him. "It was," he agreed huskily.

"And so damn early in the morning. You're as horny as I am, even though I'm the one in heat," teased the blonde. He got up carefully, pushing Sasuke off his back and out of his body, and straddled his waist instead. "How did I not notice you before?"

"You're a fool," explained Sasuke coolly.

"Guess I am," Naruto laughed and bent down to give his dark lover a tongue-filled, tender kiss.

Afterwards, Sasuke pushed him off and got up. "I have training to do," he announced as he stretched and headed for the bathroom to shower.

"Me too. It's going to be tough, but I can do it." Naruto got up and started to stretch, groaning when his sour bottom hit the corner of his dresser.

"Don't push yourself, Naruto. Being fucked in the ass twice in twenty-four hours is a pretty good excuse to take it easy," came Sasuke's muffled reply.

"Thank you, Mr. Tact. But I think I'll manage." Again, Naruto wanted very badly to join his dark teammate in the shower, but he couldn't. Not without an invitation or a sign. He didn't want to freak the guy. Not after they seemed to be getting along at last. At least sexually.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came back, hair dripping, and wearing clean clothes. "Your turn. I'm going," he announced before disappearing through the doorway.

Naruto sighed, heading for the shower. "No good-bye kiss, huh?" he mumbled to himself. "I guess it's too soon for that kind of relationship." For Sasuke.

Naruto was fairly happy with things now. However, an extra good-nigh, good-morning, and hello! kiss wouldn't kill him.

After his morning training, Naruto was heading for the forbidden forest to try and convince Sasuke to have breakfast with him again. But this time, Sasuke wasn't there.

Naruto headed for Ichiraku's dejectedly. He was slurping his food when the owner addressed him. "No breakfast with your friend today?"

"Huh? Oh. No. He's busy."

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" interjected another voice.

Naruto turned, red in the face. "Kakashi-sesei! Stop inter-! Sakura-chan?" Naruto did a double-take and looked around for any evidence of their sneaky teacher.

The pink-haired nin looked horrified. "Kakashi? Do I sound like _Kakashi_ to you?" she demanded, poking him in the ribs.

"Eheh! Sorry, Sakura-chan. I wasn't paying attention, and I was expecting Kakashi-sensei to show up."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but seemed mollified. "You usually have breakfast much earlier than this," she noted with a frown.

"Yeah." He flushed a bit. "I decided to train first. So…what were you saying about Sasuke?"

"It's just I heard you went looking around for him often the past few days. What's up?"

Naruto blushed harder but kept his voice even: "Nothing much. We're just training together. But you know how he is; pretty hard to find. Did you see him?"

Sakura looked surprised for a moment at the training together answer, considering they never got along long enough to manage something like that without Kakashi around. "Hm. Sure. He was heading for the village gates. I think he went out to train alone, but when I asked him he didn't answer. Just kept going," she said a little sadly. "But of course he'll be back soon…" She looked around in confusion when Naruto wasn't next to her. "Naruto!" she growled angrily.

The jerk just LEFT! This was _not_ her day.

* * *

><p>Naruto was out of the village in no time, leaping from tree to tree and trying to spot his teammate. Why would he leave so suddenly? And without telling a soul. None of them usually trained out of Konoha without company, so Naruto was worried. The moron could be ambushed by renegade ninjas if he weren't careful!<p>

Maybe he was training alone, and maybe something had upset him and he wanted to get away for a while.

Naruto ended up spending the night outside. He worked on his moved and some of his more devastating techniques after hours of searching, before collapsing into his make-shift bed near the top of a tree.

Sasuke was probably safe back in Konoha by now. Naruto knew he was stupid to worry so much, when he never would have given it a thought before the whole heat thing. So what the hell? Sasuke could take care of himself. And it wasn't like Sasuke had left, never to return.

The blonde fell asleep with that last thought, and dreamt of Sasuke making love to him until they both screamed, and then turning his back on him and leaving him forever.

* * *

><p>"-ruto…Naruto!"<p>

The blonde's eyes fluttered open at the familiar voice calling his name.

"Wake up, Dobe! What the hell are you doing out here?"

Blue eyes popped open and blinked stupidly at the dark figure crouching over him. "S…Sasuke?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked at the dark nin again. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't even try," he answered in irritation. "You shouldn't be out alone, Usurutonkatchi, if it's that easy to ambush you." He let out a huff of breath and stood. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Er…I was looking for you. I got worried about the ambush thing too. I didn't realize you went out of Konoha."

Sasuke looked angry, and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde dangerously. "I go out all the time. Training and herbs. And why were you looking for me? Just because we're having sex doesn't mean I'm obliged to tell you everything I do, or vice versa."

Naruto paled at the off-handed description of what they had and glared at the nin. "Teme. I can be worried for your safety if I want. There are a lot of renegade ninja after you. You're pretty famous, you know!" he growled.

"I was better off than you. You couldn't find me after all, could you?"

Naruto, eyes flashing, stood up facing his teammate. "No. So you went back last night?"

"I was going back now, when I sensed your chakra. Idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, Teme! You have a problem with me caring about you? Too bad! But that does _not_ mean I'm being an idiot," he growled, now face-to-face with the Uchiha, both nins glaring daggers at each other.

"There's nothing for you to be so serious about," Sasuke murmured coldly. "This is temporary, don't pretend you didn't expect it to be. We can't last, and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for you."

Naruto watched blindly as the darker nin leapt away smoothly. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Hard, and several times.

Temporary? Can't last? And accepting those things will make the end easier for _him_? As in, just Naruto? Because Sasuke just didn't give enough of a _shit_! What was Naruto to him, then? Just a good, convenient fuck, apparently.

All Naruto knew for sure was that Sasuke wasn't planning to leave him just yet. Soon, but not yet. It looked like it wouldn't be long before the Uchiha got tired of him and dumped him, probably for another 'good fuck'.

"That…asshole," Naruto growled, both his words and body nearly vibrating with hurt and fury. He might be in love with the prick, but Naruto would _not_ be used!

"First move, Naruto. He doesn't know what he's saying. Don't let him push you away. He cares about you and he'll give in soon."

Naruto jerked his head around furiously, but his teacher was nowhere to be seen. "Kakashi-sesei!" he yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about, you first-rate busy-body! He doesn't give a shit about anyone. Especially not me," he snarled, voice deepening with rage. "You care so much about what happens to him, deal with him yourself."

The blonde leapt in the opposite direction to the village, still not catching sight of his mentor. That copy nin could hide forever for all he cared.

_I'm not waiting for that Jerk to leave me, _he though darkly._ I'm leaving _him_._

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched sadly as Sasuke went about training and carrying out missions as efficiently as ever. Almost as if Naruto hadn't gone missing for nearly four days now, or at least as if the fact didn't matter to him<p>

Alas, Kakashi had a great knack for revealing emotional weaknesses, and Naruto was Sasuke's greatest weakness of all.

Truthfully, Kakashi had always hoped the two would be best friends. They certainly had the loyalty and devotion for it. Naruto going into heat, and choosing Sasuke for his mate was wholly unexpected, but not the least unwelcome. It all would have turned out perfectly if Sasuke wasn't so stubborn and emotionally scarred.

His entire family dying on him left little tolerance for emotional closeness and willingness to love. Who wanted to take the chance on that kind of pain and loss again? And in his need to feel and appear emotionally uninvolved, he was hurting the one who loved him the most: Naruto. And Kakashi was almost certain Sasuke loved him back, if only he'd let himself see it.

The physical intimacy Sasuke referred to as 'sex', Kakashi knew was just a way for the Uchiha to enjoy the blonde's presence and body without feeling threatened. It seemed that Sasuke had been attracted to Naruto for a long time, even if the blonde had only realized his own attraction to the brunette when in heat.

It was all so curious, and just so complicated. And Kakashi feared that if Naruto stayed absent much longer, Sasuke would close himself off complete, reverting back to the way he used to be before the two young nins teamed up.

A couple of day later, Kakashi decided he could wait no longer. "Sasuke-kun. Could you come here for a second?"

In the middle of splitting a tree in half, Sasuke paused with a sigh and leapt in front of his trainer. "What is it?"

The copy nin scratched his head and looked around innocently. "I'm a little worried about where Naruto might have ended up. I want you to find him and bring him back."

He saw Sasuke's jaw tense. "Why me?"

"You're his teammate. Who better?" He turned serious. "I'm counting on you. We'll have no missions for a while, so take care, and take your time. You can go this afternoon."

As ordered, the Uchiha packed his things and headed out, albeit grudgingly, a few hours later.

It didn't take him long to find the fox. Just before the sun set completely, and as he was leaping deftly from one tree to the next, he found the blonde lying motionless in the middle of a small clearing, beat up and naked.

His face drained of whatever color it had left, and his stomach turned to ice.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Cliffy, I know. But that's where I felt it should end, or it would have stretched endlessly.<p>

**Tell me what you think will happen right after?**

**And please read and review! **


	6. Mission Love

**OMG! I deleted this chapter by accident so I'm reuploading it! So sorry, guys, for the false alarm! DX**

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone!<p>

First, I must thank everyone who took the time to review. Thanks guys! Thanks, **FinalVerse**, for pushing me over the edge and getting me to update early. I was motivated by all those awesome reviews, but you making me laugh did me in. Lol!

Oh, and **Dashel**, I didn't say this because I was busy preening over your praise, but your scenes are very sweet and very sexy when you write them, just so you know. I say this while remembering the hotness –nosebleed-

And thanks, **whitebengal14**, for the criticism. It really helped.

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those I cannot PM):

**Loopy:** It was a pretty nasty cliffie, wasn't it? Sorry, I could not help it! My muse wouldn't let me go any further. I should fire her. Thank you so much for the encouragement XD And there will most certainly be more susnaru action. What good is a smut fic if the smut ends too soon? NOT good at all.

**QuirkyMadness:** Lol! One of the nicest things you could tell me. THANK YOU! I hope you are always pleased with the chapters. And the perviness. Bwahaha!

**Katana Katy:** Lol! Sorry, sorry!

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>

The blonde was in a bad shape. One eye was swollen beyond recognition, he was bruised everywhere, and almost no part of him was his natural skin color.

Thankfully, he was still alive and breathing, even if his breaths were shallow and pained. And that scared the hell out of Sasuke.

"Who did this to you?" he hissed, furious with himself for not going out to look for the impulsive nin much sooner. The marks were fresh!

He squatted down next to his unconscious teammate, looking him over with a scowl. He slid his back pack off and rummaged inside for the first aid kit, and then started to gently clean the wounds; there were a lot of cuts and a few gashes, but they were already mostly healed. Sasuke bandaged what needed to be bandaged, and cleaned the dirt caked everywhere on his teammate as best he could. He then picked Naruto up, bridal-style, and walked with him into the cover of trees to avoid more attacks.

He sat Naruto down against a tree and laid a thick, but small blanket on the hard ground before moving the blonde onto it.

He started preparing a fire as the sky started to darken. When he was done, he tried to wake the blonde to get him to drink some water. When he got a mumble for his troubles, he drank some of the water himself and sealed his lips over Naruto's, shivering in guilty pleasure at the feel of those soft, warm lips that were now so familiar to him.

He almost jerked back in surprise when the blonde sucked on his lips, as if trying to draw out more of cooling liquid. So Sasuke did it again and again, carefully pouring water down his teammate's throat until the unconscious Naruto wanted no more.

He covered him with another blanket and got to work on an herbal soup for restoring energy. As he worked, he tried very hard to ignore the niggling fear that urged him to check if Naruto had been…violated. He couldn't know. Not now. He didn't want to find out that someone other than himself had taken him in that way. Sasuke feared he would go insane with rage, and he didn't even have a clue who to take his vengeance upon.

In the same way he helped Naruto drink the water, he got him to drink the soup; slowly and carefully, cooling it slightly in his own mouth before giving it to the blonde, each mouthful ending with an enjoyable suck to the Uchiha's bottom lip.

Afterwards, Sasuke lay next to Naruto, on the edge of the blanket, at the same time giving the blonde enough space so as not to press any of the countless bruises on his battered body. He closed his eyes to rest, but knew he wouldn't sleep a wink as he watched over his teammate.

"Sa..suke," the blonde croaked out in a near-inaudible whisper.

Startled, Sasuke sat up and leaned over Naruto, finding his eyes closed. "Naruto? Are you awake?"

"Don't. Sasu…ke, I…"

Sasuke listened with a frown, hearing his own thundering heartbeat and fearing that it would drown out the blonde's low whisper. "Naruto, I'm right here. Can you hear me?"

The blonde groaned, almost as if he were in pain and Sasuke tensed above him, not knowing what to do. "_Don't_, Sasuke," he hissed out in his troubled sleep.

_He's delirious!_ Sasuke thought in alarm, wondering what he could possibly be dreaming about that involved him. He checked the blonde's forehead for a fever, but there didn't seem to be any. It looked like it was just a really bad dream.

"Naruto! It's me, Sasuke! Wake up," he ordered firmly, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered more clearly, sighing. "I love you."

Sasuke watched in disbelief as one tear then another slid down the bruised cheeks.

He didn't want to hear this. Not those words! And not from him. He refused to let this blue-eyed bastard disturb the self-sufficient life he'd worked so hard to achieve.

"Don't need to…say you…love me back. S' ok. I know I'm…" Naruto cried out suddenly.

"_Naruto_!" Sasuke cried back unconsciously, gripping the fox's shoulders.

The blonde seemed to fall into deeper sleep after the anguished exclamation, and Sasuke collapsed back on the ground, trying to calm his agitated heartbeats. _I love you. You don't need to say you love me back._

"Don't worry, dobe," he bit out angrily and closed his eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to love you."

Naruto was a fool. He only thought he loved him because they were having sex. Sasuke didn't have sex often but when he did, it wasn't for _love_. He would let the fool know, one way or another, just how unwelcome those feeling were.

But first, he'd kill the bastard who hurt him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke almost had a nervous breakdown when he woke up and found Naruto missing. When the hell had he fallen asleep?<p>

"Hey, Sasuke." The Uchiha whipped around and glared at the nearly naked blonde walking towards him. "Good morning. I got us some breakfast." He was holding several fruits and nuts in his hands and wearing only boxers.

"Naruto…" the Uchiha breathed, shocked at how much the fox had healed in one night. It was so remarkable that most of the bandages were off, and the injuries they were supposed to be covering nothing but light scars. "What happened to you?" the dark nin asked angrily.

Naruto grinned widely. "It was nothing unusual. You should have seen me a couple of days ago. My dodging skills were shit, and I almost got myself killed." His grin turned to a slight smile. "Sorry for the trouble, Sasuke. You didn't have to. I would have been fine by midafternoon."

He sat on the ground and placed his spoils in the middle of the blanket. He popped a berry in his mouth and blinked at the incredulous look on his teammate's face.

"This is because of you _training_?" Sasuke wanted to yell and scream at the moron for the useless scare he'd given him the night before. He should kill him!

"Yeah. Want some oranges?"

"Why were you naked?" Sasuke asked testily, tempted to take an orange and shove it down the fool's throat.

"My clothes either got burned off or ripped apart the first couple of days of training, so I decided not to bother with them until I was done. I wore one of those make-shift loincloths from tree leaves, just in case people were passing, but otherwise…" he shrugged and started peeling an orange, seemingly unaware of the Uchiha's mounting anger.

"What the _hell_ kind of training were you doing?"

Naruto quirked a brow but didn't look at the dark nin. "None of your business. You can't possibly care anyway." Sasuke snarled at the blonde's cool look. "Kakashi-sensei is the one who sent you, isn't he? Or was it Iruka-sensei?"

"It was Kakashi," he bit out. "But as your teammate, getting yourself killed is my concern too. You can continue your training in the village."

Naruto's eyes turned to him. He put down the half-eaten orange and leaned threateningly toward the Uchiha, who narrowed his eyes angrily. "I'll train however and whenever I see fit. You're none of my concern and I'm none of yours, right? And," he poked him in the chest. "I won't get killed so easily. So you go back now and don't worry about a thing. I'll be back in around three-_Oof_!"

Naruto fell back in shock when a hard punch landed on sour his face.

He spit out some blood and stared at his attacker. "What the _fuck_!"

"Your dodging skills are still shit," drawled the Uchiha, glowering.

Naruto growled and lunged at him. Sasuke dodged successfully and delivered a swift downward kick to his back, sending the blonde to the ground.

Naruto barely hit the dirt before flipping away and lunging again, this time landing several kicks of his own. Sasuke fielded several more and jumped back with a grunt, only to get grabbed from behind by Naruto.

_Fast bastard_, he thought furiously and moved to fling the blonde off his back. He stiffened when Naruto leaned in and bit his neck, drawing a surprised cry from him.

Sasuke shuddered when Naruto sucked that sensitive spot under his ear and slipped a lightly tanned hand under his shirt to tweak a nipple. "What are you doing, dobe?" he breathed out, letting his head fall to the side to give the blonde better access to his neck.

"The mood hit me, that's all. This is more fun than kicking your ass," he said with a lick.

"Humph. Like you could," retaliated the brunette huskily.

He could feel the cocky grin against his skin and was tempted to elbow the bastard, but then Naruto reached down and kneaded his rapidly hardening erection, and Sasuke was lost. He'd missed this. He'd missed Naruto, despite his best efforts to stop wanting him.

The blonde took hold of the Uchiha's hands and led him to the blanket they had used the previous knight.

"What? You want to have sex? Here?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto got to his knees on the soft cloth and pulled Sasuke after him. "Nope," he said with another of those cocky grins. He lay on his back and pulled Sasuke on top of him.

The Uchiha frowned down at him, feeling the blonde's hardness press against his own. "Your cock disagrees."

"I know it better than you do, and it agrees." Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's nape and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sasuke all but devoured the blonde, plunging his tongue into Naruto's mouth and rubbing up against him, making the blonde groan and buck under him. They started wrestling with their clothes, each nin trying to rip or slip the clothes off the other. Naruto's boxer shorts went first.

They were both buck naked in record time, Naruto already rubbing some lubricant over their members and bellies to move things along. After several minutes of grinding and jerking against one another, Naruto flipped Sasuke on his back and jerked over him a few times, making the Uchiha moan. "And when, exactly, are you planning to fuck me?" the dark nin asked with plenty irritation.

Naruto laughed a little over him. "I told you: No sex. No fucking."

Sasuke's gaze snapped to the blonde's. "Then what the hell is all this? Torture?"

Naruto bent down and tugged on his ear before whispering into it: "Making love to you. What else?"

Sasuke froze. He snarled and sat up, making Naruto sit up with him. "And why would you be doing that? This isn't about love, dobe. I thought I made that clear."

Naruto smirked a little sadly, but he looked like he was expecting this outburst. "Then it'll be making love to me, but sex to you. Fair enough?"

"No."

"So you want us to stop?"

Sasuke hesitated. "No," he bit out. "I want us to fuck. There's no need for you to use that word, just to make it seem more meaningful."

Sasuke frowned, a little on-edge at the strange look on Naruto's face.

"Then what are you doing here? Why did you stay all night with me? Why do you care whether I live or die? And you do, don't you?"

Sasuke frowned. "I consider you a friend, even if you are an idiot. Naturally, I'm going to care."

"Friends don't fuck," Naruto argued. "At least not _just_. Which means we're more than friends, not less. And right now, I want to make love to you."

Before Sasuke could make any more protests, Naruto squirted a healthy amount of cool lube on the Uchiha's stomach, making him hiss is surprise. Naruto coated a finger in the small puddle and reached between the Uchiha's legs.

Sasuke lay back down with a thump and spread his legs when the finger breached him. Finally! He'd been wanting Naruto in him again almost since the last time Naruto had been there. The bastard was almost addictive.

He winced when a finger became two, and then three, and the blonde kept carefully thrusting the digits into him. "What are you waiting for?" he breathed out. "Your cock."

"Not yet," the blonde answered, his eyes glazed over with lust as he watched his fingers sliding in and out of Sasuke's reddened hole. It was beautiful, and while he could hardly wait to take his fair teammate, he wanted to draw this out. He wanted Sasuke to come so many times he'd be unable to walk the next day.

Or something like that. But to make it happen, he couldn't come himself. Not yet.

Sasuke gasped and threw his head back, Naruto swallowing his cock whole shocking the hell out of him, and almost making him come. "No! Shit! Not like this," he hissed down at the head bobbing in his lap. He panted and tried to pull Naruto off him, wanting to come with the dobe inside him, not just with fingers. But the harder he pulled, the harder Naruto sucked, making Sasuke cry out.

The Uchiha fought his climax as long as he could, unable to help bucking against the fingers thrusting rapidly into him, or the mouth sucking him so expertly.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips hard to steady them as their owner quaked and let out a guttural yell. The bursts of cum that splashed against the back of the blonde's throat almost choked him, but he quickly swallowed every one and kept sucking and swallowing against the rigid length in his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of this, the dark nin groaned. "Naruto! Enough," he grunted, pushing at the blonde head and trying to crawl away from the overstimulation of his tender member. When Naruto was again at eye-level and licking his own lips mischievously, Sasuke glared at him. "Were you trying to suck my dick off?"

Naruto grinned, eyes filled with lust. "I wasn't ready to let go just yet."

Sasuke looked down and quirked a brow. "You haven't come yet, it's no wonder." He then lay back on his elbows and spread his legs, affording the blonde one of the most enticing views of his life. "Come here. I'm still loose," offered the dark nin huskily.

Naruto gulped and took in the sweaty, muscular body laid at his feet, so to speak. Sasuke was practically glistening with moisture, his penis still half-hard against his belly, his hair damp for the same reason the rest of his body was, and that sexy hole of his…_winked_ at him.

Naruto almost went gorilla crazy at that point and lunged in. But he needed to make a point. He needed to give Sasuke everything he could before he took anything for himself.

He. Could. Not. Come. Yet.

"I'm not going to use your body to come, Sasuke," he breathed, his voice deepening with lust. "You mean more to me than that, I thought you figured that out. If I'm going to take you," he continued over the annoyed glare of the dark nin, "it'll be to make you come again."

"Is that so?" he said dryly.

"Oh, yeah. You know how I am when I'm on a mission."

"What mission is that, pray tell?" This was getting rediculous. To tell the truth, Sasuke thought Naruto could come as many times as he wanted, as long as he got his dick into him. Sasuke wanted him, and the blonde fool was going on about a mission!

"My mission is you. Duh!" Naruto laughed at the incredulous look on the dark nin's face.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked in clear annoyance. If he wasn't still hoping the idiot would take him soon, Sasuke would have dressed up and left. What the hell was going on with that dobe?

"My mission, is to help you realize that you love me."

Sasuke froze, staring at the blonde is surprise.

"I figured it all out during my training here," the blonde went on. "How could I not see it? You love me, just as much as I love you." Naruto smiled cockily and crawled a little closer. His words seemed confident, but a blush was creeping its way up his neck.

Sasuke sucked in a breath. "Naruto. I do _not_ love you. You don't love me either." Sasuke frowned in consternation as the blonde crawled right on top of him and started licking his chest. "You're confusing sex with love," he added a little breathlessly. Naruto sucked on a nipple and Sasuke shuddered, not wanting to talk about this anymore. He didn't want to talk, period. He wanted Naruto to crawl inside him and fuck him until he came again, as promised.

"Mmm-hmm," Naruto responded to the last statement, still suckling. He reached up and twisted the other nipple a little harshly, making Sasuke cry out. He then proceeded to lick his way down the Uchiha's body before swallowing the dark nin's hardening cock again.

"Urgh!" Sasuke panted, clutching the head once again bobbing over his member. "Naruto, if you don 't put it in me in the next five minutes, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Naruto stopped and pulled off, making the Uchiha groan. He stared at him for what seemed like the longest time, until Sasuke started getting annoyed again.

"All right, Sasuke. I'll make love to you the way you want it. So…how do you want it?"

The Uchiha growled at the use of the word 'love' again. "I want it hard, and I want it now," he said monotonously.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully and smirked. "For how long?"

This gave Sasuke pause, and then the Uchiha smirked in return. "As long as you can handle." The dark nin blinked at the devilish look that entered the blonde's eyes. "I hope you realize what you're asking for, Sasuke. Because I don't think you do."

Sasuke's smirk widened, and he felt a heady mixture of dread and excitement at the threat/statement. He lay flat on his back when Naruto climbed back over him. The blonde licked his way up the Uchiha's hard belly and chest, and sealed his mouth over Sasuke's to stifle the animalistic groan that ripped from the latter's throat. Naruto had pressed against his opening, and then pushed in to the hilt without question or apology.

Naruto broke the kiss to look down at his lover. Sasuke had his head thrown back against the ground, his eyes squeezed shut and he was panting like he was in labor. And if Naruto wasn't mistaken, he was hard as a rock.

Naruto smiled and prayed he lasted as long as he was planning to; Sasuke made lasting very difficult, even if Naruto hadn't been in heat. He pulled out all the way and Sasuke's eyes opened to stare at him in surprise.

"Naruto, when I said hard-_AH_!" Sasuke once again threw his head back and groaned deep as Naruto thrust all the way into him. The blonde pulled out and plunged back in with several long thrusts, watching the Uchiha gasp and curse under him. Then he started a series of _rapid_, long thrusts that had Sasuke outright howling and arching wildly. Naruto would have been concerned that he was hurting him if the dark nin wasn't coming between them as he spoke.

Naruto shoved in as deeply as he could and bit his lip until it bled, to keep from responding to Sasuke's ass clenching almost chokingly around his cock. Several minutes of loud panting later (from both sides), Sasuke glared up at him. "What the hell, you bastard! Trying to kill me?"

Naruto, sweat pouring into his eyes, smirked and pumped his cock into the Uchiha once. Sasuke shut up. "You asked for it, remember? Hard and now." He bent down and kissed his lover, and Sasuke didn't protest, obviously too worn out by the rough sex. Naruto battled with Sasuke's tongue for a bit before he started pumping into him again.

Sasuke's head wrenched back from the kiss with a surprised gasp. "Oh, God. Tell me you're going to come soon, Naruto," he growled breathlessly.

Naruto grinned, still thrusting slowly. "Nope. Does it hurt?" he added in concern.

Panting, Sasuke shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "No. But…"

"Too intense?" Naruto guessed.

Sasuke cracked one eye open to glare at the fox. "Just how long do you –_Ah_!- plan on lasting," he gasped in-between thrusts.

"Hopefully," Naruto panted, "all night."

He pulled out, halting the exclamation of dismay from the darker nin. Sasuke lay panting and sweating, wondering how 'all night' had turned to 'five seconds'. Until Naruto turned him on his back and pulled him to his knees.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke exclaimed and shuddered when a cock was lined up to his opening. "I doubt I can stay on my knees for –Ungh!" Immediately, Sasuke's arms collapsed. He remained with his ass raised in the air and his head turned to the side against the sheet. He gasped and cried out with abandon, bucking his hips as best he could against the pelvis slamming against the back of his thighs. He came a third time not thirty minutes later, and then again forty minutes after that, on his side.

On his fifth orgasm, Naruto took him up in a tree, in such a position that every thrust hit his prostate dead on, and he came without being touched. His eighth orgasm was curious and bordering on painful, since Naruto had the bright idea of fucking him upside-down. Sasuke couldn't decide if he wanted to castrate the bastard or ask him to do it again. Only by then he was so lust-ridden he couldn't have complained or participated in anything Naruto did. He could only take it and try not to come too fast, or scream too loudly.

His body was in overdrive.

Near midnight, with soaked-through blankets and an unconscious Sasuke –as a result of an intense thirteenth orgasm- Naruto came. And came, and came and came, and all Sasuke could do was arch lightly under him as his body received the endless load. But he was no longer conscious enough to wonder that such a thing was possible, or how Naruto had managed not to come. Not once. Not until the very end.

Naruto shuddered over his lover, thrusting for the last couple of times that day (and possibly that century) and collapsing on top of the man he loved. He would have gladly passed out too; he was aching all over, his muscles were beyond strained (God, especially his dick!), and he was exhausted from using so much of his nine-tails chakra to keep up physically, and to keep from coming. But he had a lot of cleaning to do;

While he didn't mind the idea of sleeping on a mattress soaked through with Sasuke's cum (and both their sweat), it wouldn't be comfortable for Sasuke, and Naruto didn't want to be murdered in the morning.

And he wondered what Sasuke would do when he woke up. Kill him? Dump him? Fall at his feet in thanks?

Whatever happened, Naruto could only hope that their night of lovemaking didn't backfire. On him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Oh, the smuttiness. It's too easy, man. I enjoyed the dialogue as well.<p>

I know, that cliffie was AWEFUL! Forgive me. I will minimize them as much as possible. I hate them too (hihihi).

I'm not sure I like this chapter or not, but it's what you guys think that matters anyway. So **please read and review!** Tell me what you think, what I should work on, etc.


	7. Naruto Addiction

**Naruto Addiction**

Hello again, guys!

I had many reviews this chapter and it made me ecstatic! Thank you so much! I replied via the review reply button as usual, but an honorable mention goes to **Dashel** and **Azh Hikari**, who have stuck with me from the very beginning. Thanks, guys! –weep-

You are all helping me to go on, even though it turns out this things needs some serious re-writing to be readable by people other than myself…Don't ask.

Special mention to **Melikalilly**, who happens to be my **50****th**** reviewer**. She's the reason I updated a bit early, and I'm also writing her a one-shot of her choosing as a reward for being the 50th. Yay! So:

**Announcement: The 100****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot of his/her choice, or a very early update. **Another form of reward can be suggested by that lovely person, and I will do it if I can. That is, of course, if the fic reaches 100 reviews, and I hope it does :3 **I will make this a rule for all fics! **I only hope I don't forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**Katana Katy: **Hahaha! Your enthusiasm is both endearing and motivating. Thank you!

**Broody007: **Thanks. Hope you like this too –wink**-**

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

**WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below** and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked up into beautiful sunlit surroundings and found Naruto leaning over him, smiling softly.

"Sasuke," the boy called to him again, quietly.

"What…do you want?" he murmured, and realized that his voice was just as tender.

"Sasuke…Are you up?"

"As you can see, I am," The Uchiha smiled crookedly, propping himself on his elbows to reach his lover's lips.

"Wake up!"

Sasuke opened his eyes with a start, shocked by how suddenly he fell out of the dream, and how much he wanted to stay there.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed, sitting up. That was a mistake, and he gasped sharply at the pain.

"Wow! Easy there, Sasuke. You had yourself a rough night." Kakashi stepped behind the raven and plucked him up into his arms, making the Uchiha gasp again and start to demand to be let go.

"Trust me, dear student; you can't walk right now to save your life, which is why Naruto sent one of his frogs to get me." He smiled through his mask and told Sasuke to hold on. Sasuke could do no more than grip his sensei's shoulders as the older man leapt with him into the trees.

Sasuke glowered. Lucky? He didn't feel the least bit _lucky_! Where was that asshole so he'd beat the shit out of him, and…Did Kakashi _know_ what they had been…?

Naruto was dead. First, for screwing him until he could barely move, and second for not being discreet enough with their teacher, and third…

"Wait. Where the hell is Naruto?" he asked angrily, wincing as his bottom and strained legs were jarred every time the trainer leapt from one tree to the next.

"Naruto left quite a while ago. As soon as I got here, in fact. He told me too look after you and let you sleep a few more hours. He didn't look like he'd slept much, if at all," the jounin added in an afterthought.

Sasuke turned away, angry and stunned that the dobe wouldn't be there himself this morning, especially after almost killing him last night. The bastard. And why the hell wouldn't he have slept?

The Uchiha vaguely remembered waking up a few times to find a blonde blur cleaning his legs, his arms, his face. He remembered waking up long enough to see Naruto kiss his belly almost affectionately. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and focused on staying pissed. "Did he say when he would return?" he asked evenly.

"Hmm. Three days, if I remember correctly. And no, he didn't say where he was going or what he was doing."

Sasuke glared. "Who asked?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Your eyes did. But you know, if you hadn't told him sex was all you wanted, he would have felt confident enough to share that information with you" he said over Sasuke's outraged expression. "In any case, I have a mission waiting for me. You will stay home today, and that's an order."

Inwardly fuming, Sasuke pressed his lips to keep from cursing the air blue. "How do you know any of this? Naruto wouldn't have told…Were you _listening_?" he accused, voice rising in pitch and expression darkening. He groaned in pain at a particularly rough landing, anger and humiliation momentarily forgotten.

When he could see straight again, he noticed that Kakashi looked a little abashed. The Uchiha growled deep in his throat, much like Naruto did. "I bet you got here in record time," he bit out.

"Now Sasuke, what kind of pervert do you think I am? I only _heard_, and not even all of it. Just the first part. And a few parts after that, when I came back to check on you and you were still at it. I think you two broke some sort of record," the trainer breathed in awe and looked down at his student. Sasuke's blush deepened and he looked away.

_I love you._

Naruto teasing smirk popped into his head, and Sasuke took a deep breath. Delusional fool.

_And you love me too._

Sasuke barely kept from letting out of bark of hysterical laughter. Just because they were best friends, and very unusual best friends at that, and they were having sex, and Sasuke enjoyed it like he'd never enjoyed sex before in his life…that didn't mean…that didn't…It wasn't…

Shit.

That blonde dobe was messing with his head, his peace of mind, and his efficiency. When was the last time he'd stayed home because of too much sex?

NEVER!

Sasuke didn't love him. He barely tolerated him. The Uchiha admitted to himself that he did care a lot about the blonde. _Which makes us more than friends, not less,_ the words popped into his head, making the Uchiha groan aloud, and the trainer look down at his student in concern.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke was never supposed to have sex with Naruto, or kiss him, or feel attracted to him, or wish he had been there in the morning.

Why? _Why_ did that idiot have to go in heat all over him? Why? Couldn't he have picked Sakura, or Ino, or Kiba, or any other damned human being on the planet? Sasuke would have hated it, but at least he'd be able to fucking _walk_.

Wait…he would have hated it? Why would he hate the idea of Naruto with someone else?

Sasuke closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. No…he didn't love him. He was just…a jealous kind of friend. He wanted the blonde all to himself, and a lover would have threatened that friendship, in Sasuke's mind. And now that Sasuke was himself that lover, it made everything confusing. And apparently, Naruto was confused too.

"I can tell you're trying your hardest to reject him."

Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise and stared at his trainer. They had stopped on one of the higher branches of a tree. "What?"

"Naruto has been in love with you for quite a while. Which is why when he went into heat, he chose you. His demon knew what Naruto truly wanted. Whom he wanted, whether it was subconsciously or not."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi blindly. "Bullshit," he whispered.

Kakashi's exposed eye crinkled in humor. "Whatever you say. But…I find it interesting how easily _you_ submitted to him."

They started off again, and this time, Sasuke was too distracted to feel the pain.

* * *

><p>Sasuke went nearly mad with the thoughts that plagued him as a result of Naruto and Kakashi's 'talks'.<p>

If Kakashi said Naruto loved Sasuke, then in all probability, Naruto loved Sasuke. How the hell had that happened? _When_?

It could be undone. Naruto was a moron, but he was smart enough to realize how hopeless the two of them would be. Sasuke just plain didn't want a relationship. With anyone. At least not with a man. Sasuke was bi, thank God, and he had every intention of carrying on the Uchiha name. And unless Naruto had a vagina and working ovaries, he could just forget it!

What the _fuck_ was he thinking? Like he was actually contemplating a permanent relationship with the idiot.

And on and on the maddening cycle of maddening thoughts went. For three days, until Sasuke wanted to go out and look for Naruto just to wring his neck.

And the dreams. Every night since he got back, he would dream of Naruto either making love to him –that damned _word_!- or kissing him, or just holding him and telling him he loved him. But what was most disturbing was that Sasuke always told him he loved him back. It was like his mind was conjuring what Sasuke considered most terrifying and making that into dreams.

And he loved it. Until he woke up sweating and panting and hating Naruto for putting him through this emotional hell.

On the fourth day, Sasuke headed home after a long, hard day of training meant to put him into a dreamless sleep. He was surprisingly relieved and shocked to find the object of his nightmares asleep on his couch.

He stood over him and stared. He contemplated kicking and punching him awake, but the blonde looked so exhausted, Sasuke couldn't quite bring himself to do it. What had that dobe been doing all this time? Had he gone right back to training after that night? If he had, Sasuke would be royally pissed.

"Hn. Idiot," he murmured and went into the bathroom to shower, as Naruto obviously had. When he was done, he covered Naruto with a light blanket and went to bed.

...Not a single dream.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was awakened by someone licking his nipple. Startled awake, he barely had his mouth open in exclamation when the tongue previously at his chest delved into his mouth. Naruto kissed him passionately for a minute before pulling back.<p>

"You didn't throw me out," he breathed huskily, a little too happy about the fact for Sasuke's liking. And he sounded like he had just woken up.

"Get off me," Sasuke warned, panting. Naruto was lying on top of him like it was the most mundane thing either of them could be doing at…five am? Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kicked the blonde off. Naruto tumbled to the ground with a 'Oof!'

His head popped back over the side of the bed and he was clearly pouting. "I was just happy to see you. It's been almost four days."

"Not long enough," Sasuke bit out, blushing simultaneously. Naruto stared at him oddly and smiled. Sasuke snarled back.

"I was worried about you. I knew you probably wouldn't want me around for a while, so I decided to finish training before coming back." Naruto blinked when Sasuke's eyes flashed angrily. "Er…How are you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha gave him a cool look and pulled the sheets up over himself. "I still have a couple of hours of sleep. Get the hell out," he said evenly.

The room was silent. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto had left silently, or if he was so still it sounded like there was nobody there. But the feeling of eyes boring into the back of his skull negated the first possibility. "I said leave!"

There was a sigh, and then muffled movement. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on relaxing his body.

"Maybe you'd feel less tense if I helped you with your hard-on." Naruto had a smile in his voice and Sasuke wanted to punch him.

"It's just morning wood, and it's none of your business." Yes, he wanted the dobe to 'help' him. And as early as it was, he wanted even more. That didn't mean he was giving in to his desires. It was about time he got rid of his Naruto addiction. Now was as good a time as any.

"I promise not to enter you. I know you're probably still sore," said the blonde with a note of apology. "I could suck you off. Or we could do some frottage. I could use a finger to stimulate your prostate, if that's what you want." Sasuke grit his teeth as his heart rate increased and his hard-on became more painful. "This early, you'd probably rather I suck you."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the moan making its way up his throat. He sat up abruptly and faced a startled blonde.

How…how was he supposed to cut Naruto off when his body wouldn't stop responding to him? When his head stopped working the way it should? There had to be a cure. Maybe the blonde was exuding some kind of demon-enhanced pheromone that was driving the Uchiha crazy.

He needed him to _get away_ from him! Or Sasuke feared he would never be the same again. He could already feel himself change. It scared the shit out of him.

"Naruto, I think what we have has already reached its pinnacle. It was fun, and hot, but we have to go back to the way things were," Sasuke said evenly, regarding Naruto steadily. "You were a very generous lover, and since you're my friend, I'll hold a special place for you. But this is over. Go home," he pressed, sliding over to sit on the side of the bed and face the blonde.

Naruto had gone completely white, to the extent that Sasuke was about to check his pulse. But then he took a deep breath and stepped back. Sasuke watched him back away, a little concerned at the blank look in his normally lively blue eyes.

"You're terrified of me."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the blonde changed track and approached him with predatory intent. "Naruto, don't make me kick your ass," he warned, eyes narrowing back to slits.

Naruto stopped and leaned down, until their noses were almost touching. "You're running away from me. If I didn't love you, I'd let you go," he said, almost conversationally. "But since you love me and you're scared to death of that, I'll ignore your bullshit."

Startled and alarmed, Sasuke aimed a punch at the blonde's gut. Naruto dodged it and jumped him. Flat on his back, Sasuke glared daggers at the grinning blonde above him. "I'll make you a deal: if you don't beg me to fuck you in the next two hours, I'll leave, and never sexually harass you again. Okay?"

Sasuke froze and fought hyperventilation. "No," he said coldly. Simply because he would lose that bet.

"Why? Because you think you'd lose?" When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto took it as an affirmative and leaned over the raven to brush his lips across the pale forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

This was too much like his dreams.

Naruto smiled against his skin. "Let me get you off. I mean, this is just sex, right? You still want me, and I want you. Why not?"

"Naruto…No," Sasuke grit out. "I've had enough." The soft lips against his forehead weren't smiling anymore, but now the knee wedged between his legs was moving. "No," he groaned out when it rubbed against his erection…which hadn't subsided in the least.

"Say it like you mean it, and I'll stop. I promise."

Oh, shit, Sasuke thought in alarm. "_Ah_!" He threw his head back and bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

"Don't fight it, Sasuke," Naruto panted before thrusting his tongue into his ear again. Sasuke gasped and bucked against the wicked knee still moving against him. Naruto slid one hand down the pale body and into the Uchiha's slacks. He grabbed the hot organ before Sasuke could take a swing at him with his newly-freed limb.

Sasuke made a choking noise and thrust into the fist. Naruto moaned and spread around the precum leaking steadily from Sasuke's cock. He began pumping, and Sasuke started bucking under him with a gasp.

"You want me to stop?" Naruto asked huskily and loosened his hold.

Sasuke groaned and gave the blonde above him a dirty, lust-filled look. "_Naruto_…" he bit out.

"Yes, Sasuke? Something you wanted?" Naruto's other hand slipped into the back of the Uchiha's pants, and Sasuke cried out when his entrance was pressed against. "It feels pliant. Do you still hurt?" he asked, half-concerned and half-teasing.

Sasuke was panting for breath under him, both arms now free. But the hand against his ass never did more than press and massage, and the one on his cock was barely rubbing. He squeezed his eyes and prayed for the willpower not to beg the bastard to take him. "It…doesn't hurt, you…asshole." Sasuke arched under him and Naruto pressed into him, until he was nearly lying on top of him like Sasuke was part of the bed.

Somewhere along the way, both Sasuke and Naruto had lost their clothes. The hands were gone, which made Sasuke want to pound Naruto's face in. But a cock was lined with his own and Naruto started bucking over him. Sasuke threw his head back and groaned, nice and loud. Naruto mirrored the sound, holding their erections against each other as he moved.

"D-don't stop," Sasuke panted, squirming under him and feeling like his brain was about to explode.

"Wouldn't -_Uh_- dream of it." Naruto panted, and gave Sasuke a feral grin that had Uchiha almost coming between them.

Sasuke jerked as a finger was reintroduced to his anus, pressing and rubbing maddeningly. "Naruto!"

"You want us to break up?" Naruto asked with a note of desperation. Sasuke groaned and bit his lip, but he cried out the blonde's name when the finger went no further, and the fist holding their erections together loosened slightly. "Do you want this to stop?" the blonde whispered into his ear and licked the shell, before wriggling inside.

Sasuke groaned and arched off the bed. "Fuck me!" he cried out.

Naruto froze above him, driving the raven crazy with want. He finally broke: "No! I don't want us to stop. I don't want to break up. Just fucking _take me_!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's turned bright red. He heard a growl emanating from the blonde's chest, and if he wasn't so desperate to come, he might have been worried. The blonde hooked tanned arms under pale knees and Sasuke almost sighed in relief. They were finally getting somewhere.

This is where he should start fighting his addiction. They had to stop. He had to take control.

He felt the head of Naruto's cock press against his ass, and his mouth dropped open in anticipation. He moaned loudly when the hot length shoved into him hard, almost half-way inside him with that one move. He couldn't even recall if lube had been used, but his body was burning up, it felt so good.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's lust-deepened voice called to him. Sasuke looked up into half-lidded, red eyes blearily. "I'm sorry. I went too fast," the blonde panted, holding still and trembling in a way that told the raven that it cost him.

Smirking a little, Sasuke clenched his ass, making Naruto gasp and stiffen above him. "Yeah, that hurt, dobe. It's going to take a few minutes for me to get used to you," the Uchiha breathed, but he didn't have to feign the slight amount of pain he injected into his voice. His ass really was a bit sore still. Not enough for him to want to stop. But Naruto deserved a bit of torture after making him beg. _Again_.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but the red tint didn't leave his eyes. "How bad?" he asked anxiously. He grunted and clenched his fists at Sasuke's sides when the Uchiha tightened his channel again. "It would help if you didn't _do_ that."

Sasuke repressed a grin and fidgeted under the blonde, eliciting an angry bark from above for him to stop. "I need to feel if I'm ready," he explained calmly. He was driving himself crazy too, at this point. But the way Naruto was gasping and shuddering over him was…empowering. Sasuke grinned internally and promised he'd stop all this…tomorrow.

He thrust himself on the cock inside him a few times 'experimentally', sliding his hips back and forth, making Naruto cry out, and making himself tremble in pleasure.

"You little dick," Naruto finally growled, deep voice returning. "You're doing that on purpose!"

Sasuke would have laughed at the tormented whine in the blonde's voice, but the fox chose that moment to slide all the way into him. Sasuke could only open his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around tense shoulders and bit into Naruto's neck, muffling his screams as thrust after powerful thrust rocked his body.

Naruto didn't let up, didn't change positions, didn't even try jerking off the raven grunting below him. It wasn't necessary. It was hard, animalistic and fast, and every lunge squeezed Sasuke's cock between them.

They both didn't last fifteen minutes.

He wondered if Naruto would call this making love or fucking. Sasuke just couldn't tell himself. Beginning to end, maybe it was both.

Naruto collapsed on top of him, panting desperately and spreading the cum streaked across both their chests and bellies. Sasuke gasped harshly and tried pushing the blonde off his stomach, to get more air.

Getting the hint, Naruto rolled onto his side and pulled the raven with him before he could move away. Too worn out to resist, Sasuke merely glared at the blonde head nestled into his chest. "We don't have to cuddle. It's ridiculous."

He could feel Naruto grinning against him. "Who says we're cuddling?" he retaliated sleepily, voice muffled.

Sasuke quirked a brow. "And what do you call this?" he said and pushed lightly against a tanned shoulder.

"I'm hugging you. Nothing wrong with hugging, is there?"

Sasuke's heart stopped for a second, and he said nothing. After a minute of silence, he heard soft snores start emanating from the man pressed against him.

Sasuke let himself lie down on the pillow, but no matter what he did, even after the blinding orgasm earlier, he could not seem to relax. He had never felt more afraid or more exposed in his life.

He was in love with Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Aw! I thought this was sweet. Sasuke finally gets a clue. But I wonder how he'll react to the knowledge. Again, so easy to write the pervy bits. So much fun! Let me know what you think.<p>

**Please read and review!** Make me happy :3


	8. Picnics and Girls

**Chapter has been edited lightly.** The Kakashi part was a bit...um...freaky, I had to agree when I read if after a bit. It just didn't make sense, as some reviewers pointed out (sort of). Anyway, much better now, in my humble opinion. Couldn't take him out totally without wrecking my old plot, so...sorry, anyone who hates it!

-_-'

* * *

><p>Hello again!<p>

Oh my God! I got so many beautiful reviews this chapter, I can't believe it! XD Thank you guys so much! I almost couldn't post this, but your support really pushed me to get it done on time (or close enough). I love you all!

**Note:** I will try my best to post both the next chapter of this fic and my gift fic to the 50th reviewer next week. But if I am only able to post one, it will have to be the one-shot gift. I did promise. But I really hope I manage both!

By the way, my former plot has gone almost completely to hell at this point. The major plot points are still there, but overall, the fic is totally different. Thank God! The older version is too cliché and corny for words. **I've edited the first chapter quite a lot. All the others will undergo similar editing (though not quite as much).**

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement: The 100th reviewer gets a one-shot of hisher choice, or a very early update. **Another form of reward can be suggested by that lovely person, and I will do it if I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**Katana Katy: **Thank you! I wish I could post early all the time.

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Naruto woke up with a start. Shit! He'd forgotten to clean himself and Sasuke up! He looked around, blinking wildly to try and clear his vision.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight, and the side of the bed next to him was cold; Sasuke had left a while ago, obviously.

He looked up at the watch mounted near the ceiling…"_Argh_! Nearly 12 o'clock!" he cried hysterically and scrambled around the room, collecting his clothes.

Frowning in disappointment, Naruto shuffled to the bathroom for a quick shower. Why hadn't that jerk woken him up for the announcement meeting too?

The blonde made his way swiftly to Konoha's ninja school, where a meeting was scheduled at noon, and included all the chuunins and jounins of the village.

He made it in time to see their blonde hokage get up on an a podium at the head of the playground and thank the teacher next to her.

Naruto let his gaze roam the crowd for Sasuke, and he found him standing silently next to a chattering Saskura, his arms tucked into his sleeves and his stance…bored.

"Thank you all for coming today," the hokage began as Naruto tried to will Sasuke to look at him. "I have an interesting announcement to make concerning the new teaching program I'm sure you've all heard about."

Naruto's gaze snapped to the blonde woman, wracking his brain momentarily for any such knowledge.

Nope. First he'd heard of that.

Sasuke leaned against one of the few trees at the edge of the playground and seemed to be listening. Naruto was tempted to make his way to him, but decided to stay put for a while.

"The Kazekage –many of you know him as Gaara of the Sand- has suggested an exchange program. But instead of students being part of the exchange, we will be sending teachers over to other villages, and those villages will be doing the same for us."

Either Sasuke was ignoring him on purpose (since he could sense Naruto's chakra signature) or he wasn't paying attention. And Naruto never knew Sasuke not to pay attention. The dark idiot had better not be having another love-related hissy fit.

"This activity, while initiated by the sand, will include any friendly village that wishes to learn from each other. But the fire country and Wind country will be the ones to begin this -hopefully successful- venture."

Tsunade went on about the benefits of the exchange and how several chuunin and a few jounin will be required to participate.

Sick of being ignored and bored to death by the whole speech, Naruto finally gave in and made his way to his lover. Trying to appear nonchalant, he made a beeline for his pink-haired teammate.

Sakura regarded him with distaste when he greeted her noisily. "What are you guys doing?" he asked after the pinkette shushed him.

"I was telling Sasuke-kun about the picnic we're having today," she explained quietly. "You guys have been disappearing a lot, so I haven't had a chance to tell you beforehand. You want to come, Naruto? It's right after the meeting."

Perking up, Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You coming, Sasuke?"

The raven was quietly watching their hokage, but flicked a glance at the blonde following the question. "Probably not. I have training to catch up on."

Sakura pouted. "Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun. It'll be fun. Everybody's coming! It's just one day."

Being completely ignored was making Naruto angry. And uneasy. Admittedly, he had been more aggressive and rough than usual this morning, but was Sasuke even angry about that?

He remembered the talk about breaking up and his blood ran cold. Being sexually blackmailed into _not_ breaking up probably wasn't the wisest thing Naruto had attempted, but what else was he supposed to do? Already he'd confessed his love twice (or was it three times?), and Sasuke not at all. He didn't want things to be over so soon, when they hadn't even begun properly.

"You know how he is, Sakura-chan. I'll go with you. I'll even get the ramen."

Sakura sighed and shook her head at him. "Ramen at a picnic. Only you, Naruto."

"What are you talking about? People have ramen picnics all the time!"

"Ramen picnics? There's no such thing!" Sakura shrieked in frustration and blushed as the hokage glared at her from the stand.

Naruto snickered in delight at her humiliation and got a punch to the head for his troubles. Naruto flushed in delight as Sakura held him in a head lock against her chest as further punishment. He really did find girls attractive, and he knew it would have been much simpler to have fallen in love with even Sakura instead. But…

Naruto looked at the raven and blinked at the rage on his handsome face. The look disappeared not a second later, and Sasuke turned back to the hokage.

_Oh._ The blonde struggled to get out of Sakura's chokehold, but the damn woman was too strong for him. Shit. "Aw, come on, Sakura!" he whined and coughed, flailing for freedom.

Finally, she let him go with a satisfied smile. "Bring your stupid ramen. More than one!" she warned with a glare. Naruto laughed and nodded, his eyes straying to Sasuke. "Two at least," he murmured and saw the raven twitch ever so slightly. Oh, yeah, Sasuke. I'm talking about you.

Sakura was looking between them oddly. "Two, huh? Cheapskate. The other one's for me, right?" She poked him in the chest.

"Haha! No way. It's for the most beautiful person in the village," he corrected. The pinkette looked both offended and intrigued.

"Oh? She doesn't even know you exist, does she?" Sakura asked with a touch of pity and Naruto bristled.

"All right, firstly, who says it has to be a 'she'? And he does know I exist. Usually," he added uncertainly.

Sakura was gaping. "_What_?" she shrieked and blushed furiously when the hokage glared in her direction. Again. "Naruto…You…" She looked at Sasuke uncertainly. "You're gay? I can honestly say I never would have guessed. You and your stupid sexy jutsu."

"I like girls. I just love him more," Naruto said easily, stretching and yawning at the end. Sakura was gaping at him again, with a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Naruto, you've _got_ to tell me who it is. Do I know him? Sasuke-kun, did you know about this?"

Sasuke had tensed up at the admission and glared back at the both of them. "That subject doesn't interest me," he said coldly.

"I can't tell you, anyway, Sakura-chan. The guy's this cold idiot who likes to pretend he doesn't give a shit. I don't think he'd want me to say," Naruto said with thinly veiled anger. So this _was_ another hissy fit. He should have known.

"You can get the application forms here today, if you wish to volunteer for the activity," Tsunade went on in the background. "If you have any question, Iruka-sensei will be here to answer them." The hokage concluded the announcement meeting quickly after that, and they were all free to go.

Talk of the picnic turned to talk of Naruto's Mystery Boyfriend.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'll tell everyone who it is if you do me a favor and not come along," Naruto offered sneakily, making the Uchiha snarl. "You'd just spoil the party with your broody attitude. Acting all cool," he went on, ignoring Sakura's indignant spluttering.

"That's not fair, Naruto-kun. It will take Sasuke-kun not coming to get you to tell?" she said with a frown.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing, the bastard. It was the best possible way to blackmail him into coming without revealing that Sasuke was the 'he'.

"Why would I care whether you tell everyone or not, Usurutonkatchi?" Sasuke countered, smirking at the blonde's look of annoyance. "It's probably one-sided anyway." He barely kept from flinching when Naruto paled slightly.

"Come on now, Sasuke-kun. Naruto is very attractive. I know a lot of girls who like him, especially after he stopped being as much of a brat," Sakura defended instantly, noticing Naruto's look. "I'm sure the guy likes him back."

Distracted by the compliments, Naruto turned to Sakura in surprise. "You think I'm attractive?"

Sakura gave him a small smile and a raised brow. "You're pretty hot. I say this from a friend's _objective_ point of you. So don't even think about it," she warned and punched his arm. He laughed and made kissy faces at her.

Sasuke watched the exchange with growing irritation and unease. Those two were getting closer and more comfortable with each other as they all grew up. Sakura was as likely to turn to Naruto for help or companionship as she used to do for Sasuke. Maybe her affections were turning at last. Maybe she and Naruto would end up together, while Sasuke was left with…

He grit his teeth and moved away from his teammates. He didn't want to think about Naruto with anyone else. Not so soon after he'd figured out he loved him.

But that love would pass quickly, now that Sasuke was aware of it. It had to. The Uchiha had no room in him for love and disappointment. He'd had enough of both from his traitorous brother. Even after Itachi's death (by Team Kakashi's hands, no less), and perhaps especially then, Sasuke felt incomplete, empty. Like a significant part of him was missing.

That's what happened when you allowed yourself to love, and then those loved ones either died on you or betrayed you. Sasuke wanted no more of that, thank you very much! He had friends, and he cared about them, but that's as far as he could go. As far as he _would_ go.

"Lead the way, Sakura. I'm coming, if only to shut the dobe up about his so-called love life."

Naruto had long since stopped laughing, and stared at Sasuke's retreating back. Sakura watched her blonde friend in a mixture of pity and confusion. Naruto turned to her with such an intense look of determination that she found herself blushing. Naruto truly was gorgeous when he wasn't being juvenile.

"Where's the picnic going to be?" he asked suddenly, face clearing and returning to its former goofiness. Sakura sighed and walked ahead. "Near the Naka river. Hinata and Chouji prepared everything. They're sort of hosting it, I guess."

"Hinata and Chouji? I thought Chouji was with Ino," Naruto exclaimed.

"He is. They're just working on it together," the Haruno explained impatiently.

They made their way to the river quickly while Naruto and Sakura did most of the chattering and arguing (Sakura always won). The pinkette didn't ask about Naruto's love again.

All four teams were there. Rock Lee and Kiba were swimming, Tenten and Ino chatting under a tree, Chouji and Hinata barbequing, Neji silently watching Shikamaru and Shino play chess. The sun was out, the sky was clear but for a few clouds, and the river sparkled in the light.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed and ran for the waters, taking off his black and orange tracksuit as he went. His black sandals were the last to go before he dove in, splashing Lee and Kiba. The two attacked him immediately, and the three splashed around and laughed gaily.

"Sometimes I envy his spirit," Sakura said solemnly and Sasuke turned to her, having been watching Naruto as well. "I wonder what it would be like to be his girlfriend –not me personally. Not that it matters anyway. Looks like he found someone, and I wish I knew who" she ended with a sigh. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! Let's try getting a suntan."

Sasuke stared after her, his jaw working furiously. Exactly how many girls liked that idiot? He looked back to where Naruto was diving and splashing. His eyes shone bright blue, his tanned muscles flexing with every move, his orange pants clinging to his legs and…

Sasuke looked away and took a deep breath, halting his body's response. He had always thought Naruto was attractive. So why was it so surprising that everyone was starting to notice?

* * *

><p>Naruto followed him home unapologetically that evening. When Sasuke closed the door in his face, Naruto simply knocked. And kept knocking until the Uchiha yanked the door open and snarled at the intruder. "<em>What<em>?"

"May I come in?" asked the blonde innocently.

"No. Go home." He slammed the door in the blonde's face and the knocking resumed. He opened the door and glared angrily. "Go home, you insufferable idiot!" he spat.

Naruto leaned in and kissed him without a word. The raven grunted once in surprise, but didn't pull back. The contact was brief, and Naruto took advantage of the Uchiha's surprise to walk past him and into the house. He stopped near the small coffee table and held up a plastic bag. "Instant ramen," he said cheerfully.

"I don't want any. And do you ever eat anything else?"

"Of course. But this is more convenient, and I like it better." He headed for the kitchen and Sasuke followed angrily. The small space could barely contain them both.

"What do you want?"

Naruto filled a small pot with water and set it on the stove. "I wanted to talk to you," the blonde said conversationally. "Would you really mind if I told everyone we were going out?"

Saske almost blew a fuse, but managed to keep his voice fairly calm. "We're not going out," he said through clenched teeth. Watching Tenten, Ino and Sakura fuss over Naruto's developing physique at the picnic had rubbed his nerves raw. It didn't help that he knew at least two of them were involved with someone, and it was even worse that he gave a shit at all!

Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to the Uchiha. "What the hell do you call what we're doing? And if you say 'fucking' I will kick your _ass_!"

They nearly had a heart attack when someone came crashing through the kitchen window. Sasuke jumped back instinctively while Naruto was rammed into. Kakashi effortlessly trussed Naruto's hands and feet in the living room where they landed.

"What the _fuck_!" Naruto hollered indignantly and started struggling.

"Good evening," the Jounin greeted as if he'd just walked through the door.

Sasuke stared between the blonde squirming on the floor and their former teacher in bewilderment. "What's going on?"

"You guys sounded like you were having a severe lover's spat. I thought I'd help."

Naruto growled below. "Stay out of this."

"I'm not sure how you can be hot and heavy one minute, and nearly enemies the next," he continued musingly. The blonde stiffened before struggling harder.

"Kakashi, you-!" Naruto started, but the accusation ended in a shocked yelp when the man yanked the blonde up against him.

"And no, I haven't been spying on you. My ninken have. Really, Naruto? Five a.m? Give the guy a break," he whispered into the fox's ear.

"Fucking pervert," Naruto mumbled in embarrassment.

"You really should work out your issues once and for all. You'll both be much happier for it."

Sasuke watched Kakashi pull Naruto tighter against him and put his masked face against Naruto's cheek. The Uchiha frowned. "There's nothing to work out. Naruto only has to understand the true nature of our relationship," the dark nin said evenly.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and Naruto stilled against him. "So it's only sexual, and you feel that Naruto is taking it beyond that –or trying to- against your will."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Yes. As soon as the dobe gets it, the simpler things will be."

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head with his free hand, watching Naruto stare at Sasuke in angry disbelief. "You sure that's all he means to you?" He pointed at Naruto. "Just a sex buddy?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking back at him steadily. "Yes," he said quietly and saw Naruto flinch.

"Ah, that's good. So I would do this, and you wouldn't be the least bit concerned." His arms circled Naruto until he was standing with Naruto's back against his stomach, the blonde facing the Uchiha.

"Hey, let go! I can't…" Naruto stiffened and his jaw dropped open. "Wha-!" Kakashi unzipped his former student's pants and slipped a hand inside, his visible eye watching as Sasuke stared at where the hand had gone.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll enjoy it," the older man assured and his hand started groping visibly, making Naruto gasp.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke bit out dangerously, unconsciously taking a battle stance.

Kakashi removed his hand long enough to pull down his mask and seal Naruto's gaping mouth, before either boy could get a good look at his face.

"Nnn…_guh_!" Naruto moaned despite himself against the mouth ravaging his, when the hand returned and started pumping him expertly.

The jounin pulled his hand back, leaving the blonde panting erotically with a string of saliva dribbling tellingly down the side of his mouth. "How about if I put a finger inside him? You're the only one who's been in him so far, right?" His other hand slipped into the back of the orange pants

"Uh…AH!" The blonde arched. "Let go, you damn perv!" he cried, feeling a finger make its way to his entrance.

"Stop it, Kakashi," Sasuke stated in strained calm, his eyes screaming bloody murder. "Stop touching him."

"I've had sex buddies before," the jounin said evenly. "And the thing about them is, you don't really care who they do it with, as long as they do it with you too, and as long as it makes you both feel good. Take my word for it, Naruto feels really good-"

The blonde cried out in surprise. "Oh. You're very tight, Naruto," Kakashi observed in approval. He let the blonde go suddenly, barely dodging Sasuke's kick.

"That's enough," the Uchiha snarled and caught Naruto before the latter collapsed to the ground.

Kakashi blinked at them from the other end of the room. "Kidding. Didn't actually penetrate him. My chakra helped him along," he said with a little too much delight. "Gee, Sasuke. That almost looked like you –I don't know…_cared_?" he stated calmly and shrugged. "Well…at least you proved to Naruto that he's nothing but a sex object to you. No emotions involved whatsoever." He walked calmly to the door and let himself out.

Naruto was panting and clutched the Uchiha's white shirt for balance. "Ugh. That…bastard!" Sasuke deftly pulled out a kunai and slashed the bonds at the blonde's wrists and ankles. He watched Naruto's hand immediately go down to cover the front of his pants. He'd cum.

"Stop looking," Naruto snapped, blushing darkly. "He...he didn't actually, um, touch me, but...The chakra..."

"Humph." Sasuke pried Naruto's hand from his shirt and went to the kitchen. The blonde watched him move around in the small space, feeling both guilty that he had reacted at all to the older nin's technique, and overjoyed that Sasuke did care after all. All his uncertainties that day had been unfounded. Naruto's initial deduction was correct: Sasuke cared, but he didn't want to. All other signs Naruto had seen pointed to love as well. But sometimes it was hard to keep believing that, the way Sasuke behaved.

The biggest hurdle now was getting him to admit it, and possibly to give in. Yeah. Piece of _cake_.

The Uchiha came back a minute later with a bowl of water and a clean towel. He pushed Naruto toward the couch and forced him to sit down. He knelt in front of him.

"Gwah!" the blonde exclaimed in shock when his pants were pulled down, and then his underwear. "Wait a sec! I can…d-do that," he slurred a bit toward the end, when Sasuke started cleaning him and rubbing up and down on his member vigorously. He could feel his cock attempting to rise again. It felt like Sasuke was trying to erase Kakashi's effects, not just Naruto's release.

"S-Sasuke, stop. It's gone," he admonished, pulling Sasuke hands away and ignoring the dark nin's angry glower. "You're all that's left."

Obviously, that's what Sasuke wanted to hear, because his tongue was halfway down Naruto's throat in the next instant. He pushed the blonde down on the couch and climbed over him. "_Hmm_." Naruto arched his back and spread his legs to allow the fingers to delve deeper inside him. "Mmm."

Naruto felt Sasuke smirk against his mouth before he broke the kiss and made quick work of stripping their shirts and pants. When they were both panting and naked, Sasuke hooked his arms under Naruto's knees and climbed over him again, folding the blonde in double.

"Holy shit! Sasuke, I don't think I'm ready for –Oh!" Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth fell open.

"Not ready for what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, panting lightly himself. The Uchiha was halfway inside the blonde, but was now still as he waited.

"Ah…you could have…given me a heads-up, jerk," Naruto complained half-heartedly, wincing at the sting.

"I guess spreading your legs up and out wasn't enough of a hint," Sasuke drawled with a smirk. He thrust in a bit and Naruto jumped under him. He stopped and waited, then thrust in, waited, and thrust in until he was all the way inside and Naruto was growling beneath him.

"Are you ready now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked huskily, pumping Naruto's member all the while.

Naruto had his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing was ragged. "Ah…Uh-huh." The blonde jerked slightly when his nipple was sucked. Sasuke looked down at the gasping blonde intently, noting how beautiful he was when he was turned on. Hair more mussed than usual, muscles bulging everywhere, eyes glazed over and even more brilliant than ever, and mouth…swollen and begging to be kissed. So Sasuke kissed him.

Naruto screamed into his mouth and flung his arms out over his head, clutching the armrests to keep his body from being flung over the couch with the force of Sasuke's thrusts. That didn't keep the piece of furniture in place, and it jerked sideways steadily with each lunge.

Naruto broke the kiss to yell several expletives and push back against the harsh thrusts desperately. "Oh-shit! Sasuke!"

"_Naruto_," Sasuke growled back and buried his face into the blonde's sweaty neck. He bit into the supple flesh and felt Naruto jerk against him with a "Y_es_!". Grinning, he let down the blonde's legs and pulled out with an audible 'pop'.

"No!" Naruto cried, before being turned to his stomach. Sasuke flattened his partner over the cushions and entered him again, hitting his prostrate nonstop from this angle. He reveled in Naruto's continuous screams of pleasure, draping himself over the blonde's back and biting into his neck once more.

This made Naruto gasp under him and then jerk spasmodically several times, letting out an animalistic groan.

Sasuke knew he was coming, and this time it was because of Sasuke. Feeling triumphant for reasons he did not wish to contemplate, the Uchiha sucked on the blonde's neck and continued to thrust hard. Naruto moaned under him and cursed until Sasuke climaxed with a yell. The raven collapsed over the blonde, shoving deep inside him.

Naruto was still shuddering from the power of his release, but that did not keep him from grouching: "You…asshole. That's gonna…hurt in the morning. You took me dry," he whined, face still planted against the cushions.

Sasuke turned slightly to kiss the red mark he'd made on the tanned neck. "Well you're wet now."

He heard Naruto give a weak bark of laughter and smiled. "Teme," the blonde mumbled and sighed.

Sasuke shifted their position until he was lying behind the blonde, spooning him, and still inside him. Naruto noticed this and wiggled his hips. "You planning to stay there all night?" he asked in amusement.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," the Uchiha stated calmly.

"Oh?" Sasuke could almost feel Naruto's eyebrows shoot up. "So what are you doing?"

The blonde shuddered pleasantly at the feel of Sasuke's tongue against his neck. "I'm thinking sex all night. You _owe_ me."

The blonde gulped and his breathing accelerated. "Th-that was…I was just trying to show you…Sasuke, my ass is going to be sore enough thanks to your…_Ooh_!" He shuddered at the feel of Sasuke's organ hardening inside him.

Sasuke grinned mischievously and bit a tanned earlobe. "Round two," he whispered huskily, making Naruto moan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, done at last! I'm later than I planned, but honestly, I'm lucky I got it out this week at all. I'm back to work, so very little time for writing anything. Ah, and <strong>tell me if you want the all-nighter written about (I have ideas if you do. Bwahahaha!)<strong>

Lol! Naruto gets payback. I have to admit I'm a fan of Sasuke topping, but sometimes, the other way around feels right.

So, once again, supply my addiction and** review please!** I love it when you do that XD


	9. Baggy Shirts and Answering Machines

Hello everyone!

Okay, so I can't even describe my happiness at the amount of support I got this chapter (you know, before this came out). Oh! I am in heaven! Thank you so much.

I have a cold, and your reviews were the only thing that pushed me to write and submit this on time (_achoo_!). This is tough since I work full-time and sometimes a bit extra. I also walk home half the time as a way of exercising for free. Lol! (takes an hour, by the way).

A special thanks to **Yaoi Addicts Anonymous**. She is a favorite author of mine ( I LOVE her 'A Favor') and the **hundredth reviewer**. In fact, she reviewed all chapters and fics (but for the first chapter of this, which doesn't count anyway). Thank you, **YAA**!

Another special thanks to **Reya Knight**, another favorite author who humbled me with her attention. Thanks for the reviews, **Rey**. They mean a lot to me X3 Like, A LOT!

**Note:** But I do have bad news, maybe…While writing this is the joy of my life at the moment, I _**may**_ not be able to update next week, but the one after that. I have two other stories I have to work on (which I have been ignoring, by the way. Heheh) An original (the last chapter of the first book of a trilogy –for my entertainment of course, but my family is dogging me to get on with it –sigh-), and the next chapter of a sequel in my hetero account (I like writing that, but somehow, this fic comes easier to me. I wonder why? –innocent look-)

I will do my best to write this and one of the above, but with the very limited free time I have, who knows. Wish me luck!

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those I cannot PM):

**Katana Katy:** Thanks, Katy! You're always there for me, aren't you? :D

**Others anonymous reviewers** have, well, reviewed, but without a name, so thank you so much you guys (even you, the angry one XD). I love that you took the time to do so, and the fact that you reviewed helped me finish this faster. MUCH faster. Thanks!

* * *

><p>All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.<p>

**WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below** and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter**. Bwahaha!

I must tell you, while I cannot help adding some sort of plot to all my stories, this series is mostly smutty smuttiness, and most chapters will attest to that. There is drama and romance, but most of the time I shall be drawing on the secret little perv corner in my mind. You have been doubly warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

He couldn't quite seem to count the number of tiles on the ceiling. There weren't that many, actually. The squares were big and the room of a moderate size, but every time Naruto tried distracting himself with numbers, Sasuke did something to make his brain fizzle.

As opposed to the first time the Uchiha had taken him that night, there was a lot more lubricant involved. And cum. It was both embarrassing and erotic. Naruto wanted it to end and yet loved every moment of it. His poor ass was taking some serious heat and would sting like a mother tomorrow, to say the least…But Sasuke was really good at this, and seemed to be just as into it as Naruto was, which soothed the blond in ways Sasuke probably did not intend.

The blond gasped against the wall and arched his back to give the raven thrusting behind him better access. Sasuke's head was lying on the back of Naruto's neck, his pale hands gripping Naruto's hips unforgivingly.

So far, Naruto had come three times, even though they'd been going at it for over six hours. Why? Sasuke was a fucking _sadist_, that's why. The blond would have to be begging for mercy, on the edge of insanity before the raven would finally let him come. He brought him near orgasm countless times before giving Naruto relief.

The only fair part was that Sasuke always came with him, no more, no less. It was a strangely intimate, bonding act, and Naruto wondered if it felt that way to Sasuke too.

Naruto cried out when Sasuke shifted behind him and pushed him flat against the wall. "Oh, God! No –Sasuke, that…_Urrrrgh_!" It hurt! It was hitting nerves that had yet been untouched. It was so confusing and maddening, because Naruto needed it harder, almost violently so, even as he wanted to protest the unpleasant angle and the way the walls of his rectum were pounded with not-so-pleasurable force.

So he said nothing. He just felt his body respond to the mixed sensations and heard himself vocalize his pain-pleasure without really intending to. His torso was flush against the wall, and Sasuke flush against his back. The closeness, coupled with the strange addictive pleasure brought Naruto close for the umpteenth time. He tried not to wail in frustration (and failed) once Sasuke sensed his impending release and reached around to grab the base of his cock.

"_Fucker_," he wheezed and squeezed his walls hard enough to make Sasuke gasp. He grinned smugly for a moment before gasping himself as the raven pulled out of him abruptly. Naruto panted with the effort it took not to beg the bastard to come back.

Sasuke slumped more heavily against him, his fairer erection a hot, vertical brand against the blond's sweaty back. They were both achingly hard, and Sasuke just stood there against him, breathing harshly and obviously trying to get himself back in control. Naruto shivered as that favorite spot on his neck was sucked absently.

"You wouldn't need to hold back so hard if you'd just let us both _come_," Naruto murmured quietly, turning his head as much as he could to look at the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned over the tanned shoulder and lick the blond's lips, a single lap that made Naruto smile and ache to return the odd gesture. Sasuke was looking at him tenderly, and it made Naruto a little light-headed and happy. "I love you too," he said softly.

As expected, Sasuke stiffened and scowled at him. Naruto smiled gently and bucked his hips lightly against the darker man. "Anymore surfaces you want to do me on before we both come? I'm dying here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him devilishly and pulled him down to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened and he just kept from whimpering in horror. Oh, no. Not again.

The blonde was on his hands and knees, Sasuke grasping his hips and grinding against his ass warningly. Naruto didn't know if he could take this again. This position, it turned out, was his favorite (his body's anyway). At least it made him come harder and faster than any of the others. It was the one time Sasuke wasn't fast enough to halt the blond's shockingly swift climax.

His breathing turned ragged. "Sasuke…" He wanted to tell him to stop, to pick another position. That time on the washing machine was pretty intense. Especially when the thing was tuned _on_. At least then when Naruto was coming, it didn't turn him into a total slut. It was good, but gradual and Sasuke had foreseen it. This enabled the raven to pump into him viciously until they were both coming almost at the same instant. It made for a noisy and satisfying climax. Naruto could live with _that_ wild ride.

Naruto's mouth dropped open in a silent cry, feeling Sasuke easily slip inside him. He shuddered and tried –truly tried- not to let out that loud groan of pleasure. Sasuke mounted him, pressed his lips to the crook of Naruto's neck, and then licked the dampness there.

If Naruto wasn't trying so hard to hold on to his control, he would have made a crack about the raven's obsession with his neck.

The thrusting started and Naruto choked back a cry. Unlike the last time they did this, the jabs were slow and deliberate, so Naruto didn't fly off the bat from the beginning. Nevertheless, the angle stimulated too many of his nerve endings at once. The position opened him up more, made Sasuke go deeper, and made little white spots form and then burst in front of the Uzumaki's eyes. Even like this, he wouldn't last, and that was just plain embarrassing!

"You want me to take you harder, Naruto?" Sasuke queries almost calmly, if not for his harsh breathing. Naruto wanted to yell 'God, YES!' and 'Oh, please, NO!' because his body would totally betray him if the raven did, and he would come fast and loud when what he wanted was to outlast the sadistic, beautiful bastard.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, Naruto couldn't really make up him mind) the Uchiha didn't wait for an answer, and decided to pound away at the blond.

Naruto jerked once, violently. His arms collapsed until he was propped on his elbows, and his legs spread wider, his pelvis now much closer to the ground. His head was thrown back and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Sasuke didn't let up, merely adjusting his own position to compliment the shift in Naruto's.

An embarrassing forty-five seconds later, the blond started cursing fluently and lunging back against the hips slamming into him. "Fuck me, fuck me,_ fuck me_!"

Sasuke cried out at the feeling of strong muscles convulsing around him. He shoved as deeply into his lover as he could and went still, biting his lip bloody to keep from coming as well. Naruto kept moaning and clenching around him in his prolonged release and Sasuke groaned helplessly. He almost let go and shot inside the blond, but restrained himself.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto stopped shuddering under him, and his head dropped down to rest on his forearms in exhaustion. "Shit," he breathed hoarsely. "Fucking Teme," he cursed, voice breaking, and looking back to give the raven a dirty yet sexually-satisfied look. "You could have tried not to make me humiliate myself! I _told_ you not to do that again…" Blue eyes widened, looking at the Uchiha in alarm. "You didn't come yet," he observed warily. His jaw went slack as he took in the Uchiha's heated look. Sasuke looked far from done.

"Oh, shit. If you're going to take me again, let's change positions. I can't -_Ah_!" Sasuke pulled nearly all the way out, and shoved right back in, making Naruto stiffen and snap his head forward. The blond could only pant loudly and lock his arms and legs to keep from collapsing as Sasuke hammered away at him.

Even now, it was so good it was almost painful. Oh, his ass loved it, sore and overused at it was, but he had come too recently to be able to get it up again. Not that he _wanted_ to, and not that it stopped his penis from _trying_.

Naruto shuddered and stared in wonder when he had a small orgasm in response to Sasuke shoving in and coming inside him. The Uchiha growled and spasmed against Naruto's slick back for a few moments.

The blond let himself collapse on the floor with a groan, completely spent, and Sasuke fell right on top of him.

If the Uchiha tried to have sex with him again, Naruto would have to _kill_ him.

* * *

><p>The cool towel wiped gently between his legs before sliding over his softened member and testicles. Naruto watched the dark-haired nin cleaning him systematically and meticulously. His arms, legs, chest and head came next, in that order. Naruto raised a brow at the randomness of that, but kept enjoying the look of total concentration on Sasuke's face as he worked. Naruto was in the bathroom, where Sasuke had helped bring him. Because Naruto's legs and back weren't really functional right now.<p>

"What have you done to me?" he had asked, horrified, when he had tried to get to his feet, and couldn't.

"Payback's a bitch," the raven replied monotonously. Naruto turned to glare at him and found him smirking. Bastard. "Though to be fair, I was much more merciful. You took me for hours more. I couldn't even walk for a day," he added darkly.

The blond blinked in surprise, and then grinned. "Well, guess what? Your dick is going to be sore as hell for even longer than that," he told him, a little too much glee coloring his voice.

A look of dread crossed the handsome face, but passed quickly, replaced by smugness once more. "At least I can move."

Naruto glared at the dark nin lying beside him. "Asshole."

They lay on the floor for an hour, before either of them had it in him to move. Sasuke helped Naruto go to the toilet and started cleaning him. And now, just about clean enough to sparkle, Naruto tried unsuccessfully to stand and almost collapsed to his knees.

Sasuke caught him with a low, evil (yes,evil!) laugh and carried him bridal-style to his bedroom. Naruto grumbled in embarrassment at first and then fell quiet. He let Sasuke gently place him on the bed, adjust a pillow behind his head, and watched him walk to a closet at the edge of the room.

My God, but watching Sasuke move around naked was…it was…amazingly, turning him on, but in the most superficial sense of the word, since he couldn't get hard right at this moment if his life depended on it. Maybe in a half hour?

Sasuke was gorgeous even standing around looking impatient. But in his passion, he was transcendently beautiful, surprisingly expressive and too sensual for Naruto's peace of mind. Naruto could scarcely look away when they were together like that. Being top or bottom was irrelevant when it came to how much the blond wanted him. It wasn't just sexual. It was…everything.

For a moment the blond wondered…he wondered if maybe Sasuke didn't love him _that_ way. Maybe it was just the strong bond of their friendship mixed with sexual intimacy. But…the way the Uchiha was taking care of him now, like Naruto was the most precious thing to him…friends don't go that far, right? Not _just_ friend. Even if they were sleeping together.

Naruto sighed. Not that he would know. He had never slept with a friend, or anyone, before Sasuke.

The blond was still naked, and he smiled in appreciation when Sasuke pulled out some clothes for them. The only drawback to that was that Sasuke would get dressed too. Naruto caught the shirt tossed at him and looked at the Uchiha expectantly. Sasuke slipped on a navy-blue shirt and matching pants and leaned against the closet coolly.

Naruto looked at the shirt and back at the Uchiha. "Where are my pants?"

"That's all you get."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked incredulously, and then glared. "You are _not_ getting any more access to me tonight!" he growled a little menacingly. Sasuke didn't look concerned, arms folded casually as he watched Naruto fume.

"Why would you think I want you in that so I could get to you? I just think wearing nothing but a shirt looks good on you."

Suspicious, Naruto flushed in pleasure nonetheless and held up said shirt. It was white and kind of baggy. And on the short side. The fucker had some weird fetish, the blond thought and gave the raven a dirty look. "This is the kind of thing a girl would wear after sex. Give me briefs or something, Teme!"

"It's this…or you stay naked. On my bed. All night," the Uchiha whispered huskily, making Naruto's skin tingle. "I will not be held responsible for my actions if I find you this way in the morning."

Incensed at the man-handling –and more than a little turned on by the threat- Naruto growled, making Sasuke's eyes widen marginally. The blond shoved his arms and head into the shirt, and noticed Sasuke's satisfied smirk.

The Uchiha approached him and slid next to him. He reached over to pull the covers from the foot of the bed and stopped when his wrist was grabbed. He stifled a cry of alarm when his pants were ripped right off him, followed by his briefs.

"Now we're even," Naruto whispered darkly into his ear, a satisfied smile in his voice. Sasuke turned to him with an angry scowl. Naruto kissed him before he could say or do anything else, and pulled him down to lie beside him. Sasuke tried to hold on to his anger, but the tongue that invaded his mouth and battled with his own wiped the very notion of anger from his mind.

He pushed himself up and leaned over the blond, trapping him against the pillows and kissing him senseless. Naruto moaned below him, and if Sasuke wasn't aware just how sore Naruto was, he would have taken him again.

_God, how I love him!_

Breaking free, he gasped for breath and stared at the blond as the latter tried to do the same (breathing-wise), his blue eyes glazed with a mixture of tenderness and lust.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured in concern, after the Uchiha had been staring at him blankly for a minute. "You ok? Those weren't you favorite pants, right? I could totally sew them, you know."

Sasuke blinked once and turned away, expression unreadable. "Mmm. I'm fine. I'm going to shower." He leapt off the bed deftly and strode to the bathroom. Naruto stared after him, frowning in confusion.

The look in his eyes, it didn't say 'Ew, I'm sweaty. Must bathe'. It was more like 'Holy shit. I'm screwed'. Naruto didn't really think it was the pants. At least not mostly.

The phone started to ring, and the blond turned to it in distaste. Great. Wait for Sasuke to get in the shower and Naruto to be incapacitated. Wonderful.

After about four rings, the answering machine picked up with a simple 'leave your message after the beep'. Naruto blinked and wondered who might be calling so late. It was like –Woah! Three a.m! The bastard has been screwing him for around eight hours. That was just plain inhumane! He knew he was being a stinking hypocrite, but come _on_! Naruto didn't know it would do that to Sasuke when he had screw-athonned him. Sasuke, on the other hand, totally saw this coming, the bastard!

"_Hey, Sasuke! Buddy! I just got back from a drinking party and I was hoping you'd come over again." _Naruto froze in mid-rant and stared at the machine on the opposite dresser. Kiba sounded slurred and a bit too peppy even for Kiba. _"I'll show you some of the new moves I learned. You'd like them. You'd, like, totally blow Naruto's mind with the stuff. Sexy as hell! Call me back? Well, bye."_

His color draining fast, Naruto tried to remember to breath. He couldn't mean…Kiba was not talking about sex moved with Sasuke. Sasuke was not in a casual relationship with Kiba…like, on the _side_! Because he was with Naruto. And Kiba was trying to give the Uchiha tips about…about sex…for Naruto's benefit? Which he had planned on demonstrating as he had done before…_how_?

No, no. It could be just raining. Kiba was drunk and he was talking about sexy ninja moves, and_ why the hell was he calling so late?_

If he could have, Naruto would have marched into the bathroom and demanded an explanation. As it were, he could only wait, fuming silently. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He was overreacting. He was being a silly, overdramatic girl about this. Just because he took the girl role tonight didn't mean it was ok to freak out without just cause. Not that all girls did that. Just the ones he knew.

This must be Kiba just being Kiba: spontaneous, weird and a little kinky. But _Naruto_ had never gotten a late night call from the guy, and he considered him a good friend…

Naruto gingerly wiggled down into a more comfortable sleeping position. He pulled the idiotic shirt down over his hips, but the thing just bounced back up, intent in revealing his privates. Huh. Maybe that was their common ground, Kiba and Sasuke: kink.

He rolled on the bed until he could reach the covers, and rolled back to place. He covered himself with the warm blankets and yawned widely.

Sasuke walked back in then, hair damp, towel circling his hips and body glistening with moisture. Naruto's mouth went dry. If his legs were operational, he'd totally jump the sexy little-

Sasuke saw the blinking answering machine and pressed the button. Naruto froze.

"_Hey, Sasuke! Buddy! I just-"_

Sasuke listened intently to the message, brow rising in interest. Naruto watched, waiting.

He didn't want to appear jealous -though he was- and anger Sasuke further. He didn't like the idea of over possessiveness pushing Sasuke away, possibly into breaking up with him completely. He didn't like being so…uncertain about his place in Sasuke's life. It sucked! But…Actually, it sucked period. It shouldn't be like this. He should be able to ask, right?

"What was that about?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could. "Sounded like you guys had a thing going. Or was he talking about jutsus?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at him, expression slipping back into Unreadable. "What?"

Naruto would have straightened, but his ass wouldn't allow it. "Were you two going out before? I didn't know anyone called you so late. It didn't sound unusual for him." Naruto smiled encouragingly and waited.

"It's not unusual. Naruto, do you think we're exclusive?" he said coolly.

Naruto's smile froze on his face, aided by the bricks of ice that formed in the pit of his stomach. _He couldn't mean…_ "Yes, I do. Unless you don't mind _me_ sleeping with someone else at the same time." It was a miracle, how Naruto managed not to sound furious, merely very annoyed. What was he saying? _What was he saying? _Sasuke was_ his_!

Sasuke unwrapped the towel and raised it to dry his hair, his glorious nakedness distracting the blond for a moment. "I would have no right to object. You and I are not-"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Naruto interrupted loudly, losing it. "You're my first –my first anything, you asshole. What do you mean, 'not exclusive'? Who have you been fucking around with?" he snarled hotly and lunged at him. He'd kill him, he's strangle him, he'd-

His wobbly legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. He gasped in pain. His arms took the brunt of it, but his left side took a severe enough a hit to make him cry out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's alarmed cry registered faintly. Arms circled his torso to haul him upright, and a bright red flair of chakra burst around the blond with such force that it flung the naked Sasuke across the room.

He struck the dresser fairly violently, smashing his answering machine and dresser almost beyond recognition. Groaning in pain and anger, he jumped up swiftly, ready to kick the idiot's ass and then wrestle him into bed to heal. Not being exclusive should not come as a surprise to the dobe. How many times did he have to tell him they were temporary-?

He looked around, tensing.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cliffie? Really?<em> I seriously had not planned this. I swear! I don't often go for cliffies here, if you haven't noticed, guys. Right? I can get away with a couple of them, can't I? Heheh…But it's not, like, a BIG cliffie. Don't you think? Not like 'will he die or not?' kind of cliffies, which is the freaking _worst_! Ugh!

Oh, yeah! Smut all the way, baby! But maybe it was a bit much that 50% of this was perviness. Lol! All right, and I know I was being corny there with the message-overhearing thing, but hello? It's an old plot, and this was a main plot point, I could not discard it –weep- Besides, I tried to make it believable. My younger self yearned for corniness, _I_ could only try to fix it O_o

Now, if you would give me the strength to go on and** review please!** It makes me giggle with happiness, and itch to write some more. Give me my Hershey's Kisses! Kisses, I tell you!


	10. The Kissing Test

Hello again, everyone!

WOW! So many reviews. Thank you guys so much, I love you all! Woohoo!

A special thanks to **mishi**, an anonymous reviewer who gave me some seriously head-enlarging, gushy reviews that I LOVED. Thanks, **mishi**. I love you too! Awesome reviewer that you are X3

My cold is long gone, but I have a headache. I've been itching to write this chapter, but the problem with writing for me is, when I start, it can take me hours to actually stop. Which means I may get too little sleep to function at work. SO I only write Friday and up if I can.

I can't wait for Christmas and New Year's! More free time to write more! I finished the original book I talked about. Not the hetero chappy though. I'll try to do that next week.

**Anonymous review replies** (also for those I cannot PM):

**nicole:** Aw, shucks! Thank you so much. I just love you! I hope I never disappoint you, either XD

**anonymous reviewer2 (hint: smut at 8 in the morning):** That what the review started with, so while I don't have a name for you, I have to express my love for your review. Thank youuuuu! Also for the well wishing. I always feel better after that, so I bow down to your niceness. Lol! You were pointing me to your name excitedly, but there was no name, which drove me nuts. ffnet probably took it out for some reason, dang it! Let me know it's you if you review again. I'm dying to know what the deal is with your name -dying of curiosity- DX

**shane: **Lol! OMG! Great guess. You'll see.

**mishi:** Ack! Oh, such wonderfulness! Among the best reviews I ever had, so full of lovely compliments and more. Thank you, thank you, I am not worthy XD I hope I never disappoint, But if I do, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.

**nene: **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. Oh, I know, Sasuke is an all-around jerk right now, but hopefully he'll get cured of his stupidity. Soon, I hope.

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**M rating for this chapter**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Kiba rushed down the stairs angrily. He swung the door open, ready to beat up whoever was pounding on it so loudly.

He was tossed back before he could start cussing at the intruder. Right through the living room wall. He could hear Akamaru bark madly not too far away, and then he was hauled up from the floor and slammed against the wall.

"What the fuck-?" he sputtered and coughed, stunned at the powerful chokehold his attacker had on him. Kiba opened his eyes and stared in shock at the blond holding him up.

Naruto was naked! And he looked pissed enough to kill him. "Answer me quickly, Kiba: Are you sleeping with Sasuke?" he asked in a deeper voice than the Inuzuka was used to.

What? Sleeping with-? Why would he-? He tried struggling out of the steel grip around his neck, which was more holding him in place than strangling him. Naruto was plastered against him so he could barely move, and Akamaru was clearly frightened of the strange, reddish aura around the blond nin, as well as confused that someone who was supposed to be a friend was attacking at all.

"No!" he finally choked out. "I'm sleeping with Shino, asshole. Now _let me the fuck go_!"

He felt the man stiffen, and the menacing aura surrounding him disappeared as if it had been abruptly put out. Instantly, both men sagged to the floor; Kiba trying to catch his breath, and Naruto losing the burst of energy that kept him on his feet so far.

The blonde made a pained sound and slumped further on the floor, lying down on his stomach and groaning.

Kiba was panting and staring at the blond in wonder. Naruto was naked, but for what looked to be a shirt wrapped around his waist like makeshift underwear.

The Uzumaki groaned again. Kiba thought he heard "Ow, my ass." He didn't want to know what that was about, but after everything, it was just too obvious.

The Inuzuka sighed and got up, taking in the damage done to his kitchen. How was he supposed to explain this to his mom and sister? Shit. Just shit.

"Come on, idiot. I think you need a bath to help with your…sore muscles." Kiba had only slept with Shino once, but he knew how much a hot bath helped afterwards.

Naruto sighed and turned his face to him, still lying on the floor. "Sorry, man."

Kiba stifled a frown at the kicked-puppy look on the other nin's face. "You were in Sasuke's apartment when I called, weren't you?" That would explain _so_ much.

Naruto looked embarrassed, blushing furiously, and Kiba smirked. "I was talking about training, you know. Moves to get girls. I'm not interested in that anymore, but I thought you and he might like it." He quirked a brow. "I guess I was wrong."

Naruto turned away and sighed into the floor. "He might…still like it. I wouldn't know. Ow!" he cried out when Kiba hauled him to his feet. Naruto gasped at the pain in his backside and slumped against the dark nin.

Kiba took his weight easily, blinking in surprise. "First, what the hell is that supposed to mean? You're not sleeping with him? And _what_ did he _do_ to you?"

A low chuckle issued from his chest, where Naruto's face was buried. "Apparently, sex is all it is. Eight hours of it, most recently."

Kiba's jaw dropped. "Shit! And _shit_! No wonder you're…"

"Out of order? Yeah."

Kiba scowled at the tone of…hopelessness in the usually bright voice. "Okay, dude…let's go have that bath. I'll help."

It took a while. Not the bath itself, but getting up the stairs, into the tub, out of it, and dressed in Kiba's clothes. Naruto could almost walk properly by the end of it, the bath and his demon healing kicking in.

They were lying together on Kiba's bed and staring at the ceiling. "So, you and Shino, huh? Should have expected that."

Kiba chuckled. "How could you? _I_ didn't."

"Seriously? Then when did you…?"

"It's a…long story, sort of. It didn't start smoothly. But it wasn't too long ago."

Naruto turned to him, looking contemplative. "You said you were…sleeping with him. You're going out, right? Or is it, er, casual?"

"I…Ahem. I slept with him, like, once, man. It's still new. And hell no, it's not casual! He's my boyfriend…He's made that pretty clear."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Do you want to be…or are you going along with it?"

Kiba blinked at the question. "I want it, actually. It still feels odd to be together like that; I've always thought of him as my closest friend. But this is…better." He smiled to himself. "I didn't think it could be, but it's way better."

Naruto laughed and Kiba blushed, feeling a little foolish for admitting so much. "What?" he barked, covering up his embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing. I'm happy for you. So Shino's on a solo mission?"

"Yeah. He'll be back in a few days." Kiba was itching to ask about Sasuke, but he didn't want to agitate the blond again. He knew the Uchiha thing needed talking about, and that Naruto would probably keep the feelings concerning Sasuke bottled up than admit how much he was hurting. And it was too clear that he was hurting. What had that idiot Uchiha done?

"I'm going to Suna."

Kiba almost jumped in shock. "_What_? Why?"

"I need to figure out a few things." The blonde sounded somber, and determined. "A change of scenery would help."

"Is this because of…?" He stopped, afraid Naruto would go psycho again once Sasuke was mentioned.

"Yes, it is," Naruto answered easily and smiled. It held no humor and Kiba scowled. "Unlike you, what I have with Sasuke is…casual, but only on his part. Which drives me crazy. I need to get away from him! How pathetic am I, immediately assuming the worst from a stupid phone call? What he and I have…it's not a good thing. At least not for me," he added, tone dark but calm. "What I want and what he's willing to give are too different. I need…I need to leave him, but I can't bring myself to do it."

"So you have to get away," Kiba finished weakly. "Shit, man. That's fucked up. He's an idiot if he can't tell how lucky he is to have your love."

Naruto shivered visibly and Kiba wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "I think I'm the stupid one, for loving him at all when I knew he didn't want anything to do with that."

Kiba sat up and glared down at the blonde. "That's bullshit! You can't help who you love. You can only thank God if whoever it is loves you back. You did nothing wrong, got it?"

Naruto looked up at him in shock, and smiled his first real smile since he got there. "Thanks."

Kiba huffed and lay back on the bed, arms crossed. "Sure thing."

"I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks. I'll talk to Tsunade-bachan about it. She owes me a few weeks of vacation anyway."

Kiba quirked a brow and looked sideways at his friend. "Do you…plan on sleeping with…anyone?"

Naruto looked at him, eyes hooded. "Maybe. Sasuke did say we weren't exclusive." At Kiba's horrified gasp, Naruto chuckled darkly. "I know. A total bastard, isn't he?"

"No way did he mean it. He's probably just in denial about-"

"I'm the one in denial if I'm going to tell myself he gives a shit again!" Naruto exploded suddenly and Kiba fell off the bed in alarm. The Inuzuka peeked over the side a moment later, happy to see that the blond had calmed down, more or less.

"Okay…So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight. As soon as I get home and pack, in fact. I'll give Tsunade-bachan a quick visit to her place before I'm off."

"Shit! But what about…? Er…"

"My ass is fine. I heal pretty quickly," he said smugly and got up. Kiba stood with him.

They shared a silent farewell before the blond leapt through the window. _Damn. He really does heal quick. _

Oh, shit. The kitchen! Kiba groaned and fell face-forward on the bed. His mom was going to _kill_ him!

* * *

><p>It took Sasuke two days to find out where Naruto had gone.<p>

At first, Sasuke had made his displeasure at receiving a phone call at an unholy hour clear, by punching the Inuzuka in the face a few times. Kiba subsequently spat a few choice insults at him, and a jarring _"it would serve you right once Naruto sleeps with Gaara, you fucker!" _This was 48-hours after Naruto had disappeared on him.

Gaara. What the fuck did _Gaara_ have to do with anything? And then of course Sasuke figured that Naruto had gone to Suna, and that Kiba had gotten a visit from the blond that night.

It explained the hole in the living room wall.

Sasuke headed for the Hokage's office. He might not be in a committed relationship with the fool, but Sasuke didn't want Naruto sleeping with the Kazekage. Not when the blond was sleeping with _him_.

Kiba's voice rang in his mind then_: "He wants to leave you. And he _should_."_

When Sasuke said they weren't exclusive, he didn't think the blond would go insane and try to sleep with the first man to come to mind. That wasn't the point. Sasuke had no right to stop him, as he'd said, but _that was not the point_. The point was stressing on their lack of commitment. Sasuke, as a rule, did not sleep with two people at the same time, but he always made it clear that if he so wished, he could. He never did, but the point was _having_ the choice.

Naruto was doing this for revenge, Sasuke was certain of it, and it was his job as his friend, if not his current lover, to stop him from making such a mistake.

_Ah, fuck it!_ Sasuke didn't want Naruto sleeping with anyone, simple as that. He could lie to himself all his life, but the fact was that he loved Naruto, and he didn't want anyone touching his tanned, stunning, blue-eyed, sensual boyfriend.

Sasuke gave a mental groan and sped up towards the Hokage's building. If Tsunade didn't give him permission to leave, he'd kill her, take over the Kage's spot and give _himself_ permission. He had a boyfriend's virtue to protect.

The irony of his thoughts wasn't lost on him, but right now, he just didn't give a shit.

* * *

><p>Gaara crossed his arms and stared curiously at his blond best friend. His interest didn't show on his face, and he was thankful for that as he listened to Naruto grumble, laugh and complain about his love life.<p>

"So…he isn't sleeping with anyone else," Gaara confirmed monotonously.

"No. But that's not the problem. He said we could do it with other people…more or less. Which tells you how little I am to him but a good lay," the blond growled, and his head slumped forward in a rare show of sadness. His blue eyes sparked up a second later and he was smirking confidently at his red-headed friend. "I'm so done with that. Moving on!" He pumped his fist in a less than enthusiastic manner and Gaara looked at him knowingly.

"Is that why you need my help? To…move on."

Naruto nodded his head rapidly and gazed at his friend. "I need to…to kiss you, and do other things with you. I think I might love Sasuke like that because he's my best friend. I love you too. Not in the same way, but maybe if we got physical, I would."

"You think it's wise to love me in that way, if what you suspect is true?"

Naruto blinked at that and his eyes widened. "Actually, it wouldn't be wise at all. But I'm better off falling for you than for that _dick_! Excuse the language," he added demurely.

Gaara smiled minutely. "Your anger proves that you are not ready to move on," the young Kage said shrewdly, making Naruto gape. "But I will allow physical intimacy," he added when the blond started to splutter in offense. "Will we progress to actual penetration? Who will play the submissive role?" he asked easily.

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged and he raised his arms placatingly. "God, no! No penetration, just basic stuff. Oh, God, I wouldn't use you like that, Gaara, come on!"

The redhead cocked his head slightly. "It would be an educational experience."

Naruto sucked in a breath and tried not to blush. Gaara was a little too blasé about the whole thing. It was annoying, actually. Even though Naruto was the one with sexual experience now, the blond was also the one doing most of the blushing and embarrassed gasps of horror. You wouldn't think that Gaara was the virgin between them.

The man was gorgeous and sexy to both the female and male population in Suna, but he was their Kage, and frighteningly intense at that. Who'd dare approach him, knowing he could destroy them with a simple look from his striking, sea foam green eyes? The former psycho was now much more mellow, if just as indiscernible, more thoughtful, wise, forgiving and calmer than Naruto ever thought possible.

Naruto envied the bastard sometimes. Gaara was content. He had his brother and sister watching his back, and a whole country that honest-to-God adored him. And he was the Kage.

One day, Naruto would have that. He sort of had that now, except his friend watched his back, and the people of Konoha respected and liked him (at last). The Kage part would be a bit tough, since Tsunade was probably the best Kage they'd ever had, or could have. Naruto didn't think he'd be able to beat that. Humph. And the old hag didn't even want the job at first. Fucking life wasn't fair sometimes, was it?

"Should we kiss now, or would you like to wait until later?"

Jerked out of his thoughts, Naruto blinked stupidly for a second. "Er, yeah. I'll try kissing you now."

Gaara was sitting at his chair behind the desk, Naruto cross-legged on top of said desk. They were close enough that they could start kissing right away, if Naruto didn't feel so hesitant about the whole deal.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Naruto felt the need to ask. If the answer was no, Naruto would abort. There was no way in hell he was taking Gaara's first kiss in an experiment!

"Yes."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to feel too shitty for this, thank God.

"Once," the redhead added in an afterthought, and Naruto gaped.

"_Once_!" he echoed in disbelief.

"It was more accidental than anything. But it felt very pleasant." Gaara stared at him, waiting. "I would like to know if it would feel the same with you."

Blushing again, Naruto asked, "W-was it a girl?" even though he somehow knew the answer to that.

"No."

"Of course not." Looked like all his best friends were conveniently gay. Or bi, if Sasuke were to be believed.

At the thought of his lover, a sharp pain shot through Naruto, making him press his lips in disgust. He wondered how long it would take him to get over his feelings. He knew what he was doing with Gaara wouldn't help at all, but he needed to do _something_! "Is that guy you kissed still alive?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

Distracted from his momentary emotional suffering, Naruto scrunched his nose in concentration. "He's not from Suna, is he? Or you would have been sure of his status -Oh, God. He's a Konoha nin, isn't he, Gaara?" Naruto whispered in horror.

"Yes, he is. Would you like to know who-?"

"NO! For the love of God, _do not tell me_!" Naruto screeched, panicking slightly and grabbing Gaara's collar in his passionate exclamation. Ew! He didn't want to be thinking dirty thoughts about Gaara and someone he knew from his village. Ew, ew, ew!

And that convinced him more than anything that he and Gaara would never be together like that, sex or no sex. 'Ew' never crossed his mind when he thought of Sasuke. Ever.

"All right," the redhead said easily and calmly removed Naruto's hands from him. In the same move, he held Naruto's nape and pulled the shocked blond towards him. Naruto wanted to bolt but didn't. He had asked for this and now he was getting it. Might as well see how it went.

Gaara's lips were surprisingly soft, even though they didn't look it. Naruto jumped when a tongue gently licked the crease of his lips. It was…not bad. He had no intention and no desire to open his mouth for some tongue, but it felt nice. It was almost soothing, kissing someone and not feeling overwhelmed by the act. It was like a comforting hug but…closer somehow.

The redhead pulled away and stared at his friend intently. "Not the same. But good," he said with little inflection in his smooth voice.

Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement. "Same for me." His grin faded into a sad smile. "Thank you."

Gaara looked at him for some time, and Naruto felt like he was being studied. "You no longer need to do more?" his Kage friend finally asked.

"No. At this point, it would be weird. Or is there something you want me to help you with?"

"There is. I was hoping you would teach me about sex between men."

Naruto tried not to let his shock show, but his jaw dropped nonetheless. "Say what?" No. Gaara could not be asking for a tutorial on man-on-man sex.

"I need you to teach me how men have sex. I may need it."

Naruto leaned back, almost falling off. Ew. That was not something he wanted to think of Gaara doing. Not even with a woman. Ew! But…he owed the guy. Barging into his life two days ago, taking up so much of his time, whining to him, asking him to be used for a sexual experiment. The least Naruto could do was teach him the ins and outs of gay sex, right?

"All right, fine. I can talk to you about that, sure."

"I need you to show me."

Naruto blinked, leaning back precariously again. "Eh?"

Gaara sat back elegantly on his big, leather chair and gave Naruto a speculative glance. "I may need you to demonstrate."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>WOW! No sex? What kind of a smutty fic is this? XD I'll make up for that next chappy, no worries. Heheheh. I never thought a chapter would go by without total perviness from me. This was all plotty. How weird is that? Lol! Also it was kind of cliffie-ish, wasn't it? I don't know...<p>

Who here likes GaaraNaruto? I DO! Not saying there will be GaaNaru here, but my favorite fanfic is **Triptych** by **AmberRose**. It's on mediaminer dot org, not here. You'd have to google it to find it. At least it was that way for me when I tried looking for it to read it again. It's also not completed and I don't know if it ever will be. I still love it though.

**So review please, and let me know what you would like to happen?** Hershey's Review Kisses are what I live for!


	11. Mine

**Merry Christmas, everyone! And a happy New Year!**

My INTERNET IS BACK! YAHOO! Congratulation to me! Sorry for the delay, guys. There was nothing I could do, with no internet access for nearly two weeks. But the next chapter will be out early, since it's nearly done already.

You can thank my darling **Dashel** for my update today. She nudged me to do it and I just couldn't say no. I got my internet back yesterday, but I have work so I preferred to wait till the weekend. Oh, well, anything for you, **Dash**!

And thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews, I love you! LOVE YOU!

**Note:** I will probably edit this further in a couple of days. Tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**JustAFan: **I will do as you wish, Master. -bowww- I also happen to agree completely. Hiihii!

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

**Shane:** No worries. Naruto is a lot smarter about this than Sasuke is (generally). Thanks! XD

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating for this chapter (Adults only)**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Demonstrate.

Naruto was a little too stunned at the very idea to say anything at first. Exactly what did Gaara mean by 'demonstrate'? Surely they wouldn't have to have sex.

"We're not doing it, Gaara. That would be very awkward-"

"Not sex. I will need you to show me how the process looks. As much of it as possible," Gaara explained calmly, but Naruto still wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Tell me about foreplay, preparation and penetration. Show me as much as you can in the process."

The blond cringed inwardly at that, but he was forming a teaching plan of sorts as the redhead spoke. "No kissing lessons," he insisted. "It's more fun if you learn with your actual partner."

Gaara blinked once and nodded minutely. "I agree."

"All right. Ok, I guess we'll talk through it today. Tomorrow we'll go over the things you don't get. Fair enough?"

The Kazekage smiled and nodded. "Fair enough."

Naruto wasn't the most well informed on foreplay and preparation, but he figured that what worked for him and Sasuke would work for Gaara too. He said "use your imagination" a lot in-between pointers on arousing and prepping yourself or your partner. The blond did kind of worry, though, what Gaara's imagination would consist of, so he added "and watch out for whether your partner likes it or not".

Of course then Gaara asked how he was to know that. Naruto had to go into an excruciatingly embarrassing account of bodily reactions and audio confirmations. _Ugh_. It was like giving your brother sex lessons, which was a disturbing conversation to have, in Naruto's opinion.

"Lubricate, take your time, learn what your partner likes," Naruto concluded. "Just think about what we talked about. Tomorrow, if you have any more questions, I'll see what I can do to help you."

"Thank you." Gaara said simply, and they walked out of the Kazekage building together.

If it hadn't been for the distraction of Gaara, the Uzumaki would have gone insane with the mixture of fury and grief roiling around in his chest. So his lover didn't want to be his boyfriend. Did that make sense to _anyone_?

He and Sasuke were friends. Best of friends. Okay, so they argued and fought a lot, but they were always there for each other, and there was quite a lot of unspoken-of affection and familiarity. The only difference now, after the whole sexual intimacy thing, is that those feelings intensified a thousand fold.

For Naruto, anyway.

The blonde lay in his bed at the small hotel and tried not to think. But the question that popped into his head frequently was 'what now?'. Did he break up with Sasuke? Not that there was anything actually binding them together to begin with, according to the dark asshole.

What of their friendship? Who would take Sasuke's place for Naruto? Not sexually, it didn't have to be that –though truthfully, Naruto couldn't imagine going without Sasuke's body forever more. God! That would be almost as tough as nullifying any friendship they had.

Naruto didn't want to lose Sasuke as a friend. But how could they remain friends after Sasuke treated Naruto like his…his blow-up doll, even knowing how much Naruto loved him.

The blond sighed miserably and turned to his side. It was a lot more difficult to _want_ to stop thinking than it was to actually do it.

A vision of translucent, fair skin, onyx, permeating eyes and soft, raven hair flashed in the blond's mind, making Naruto moan. It had only been five measly days since he last saw the raven, but Naruto missed him like hell. He might actually bring himself to break it off, but telling himself to stop loving the cold piece of shit was another matter.

Maybe he should move to Suna for good. Temari was looking hot. Maybe marry her, have a bunch of kids, and forget the Uchiha bastard ever existed.

The blond laughed at the ridiculousness of that idea. Like he could ever bring himself to want or touch anyone else.

Shit! There had to be a way to break free. He had to sleep with someone. Not Gaara maybe, but someone!

Naruto fell asleep hours later, thinking of calming waterfalls and bubbling brooks.

* * *

><p>The curtains were drawn. Gaara could see perfectly, and so could Naruto. The room smelled like sex, even though nobody had sex in there. Yet.<p>

Naruto stood still for the moment, his pants and underwear pooled around his ankles. He was hard and mortified. He held his member in one hand and stroked slowly, feeling like he was masturbating in public, the way Gaara was staring at him so intently. Showing Gaara what it was like to come was probably the most embarrassing displays he'd ever had to make, but the redhead had insisted he wanted to see if it was different than his own release looked like.

"Not everyone can get hard again so fast," Naruto warned, and was thankful Gaara didn't ask why, in fact, Naruto was aroused so soon; obviously, he was thinking of Sasuke. He'd been hard since he woke up that morning from a wet, Sasuke-related dream. Shit! It was like he was in withdrawal!

"Now I'll show you the more sensitive places in a penis." He ran a finger right under the mushroom head, over the slit and shuddered. Naruto closed his eyes and did it again, this time squeezing his balls lightly and moaning at the sensation. "Um…Here, here and there," he said as calmly as possible, lastly drawing one finger over the vein on the underside of his member. "Anyway, you can learn your partner's sensitive spots on your own, since every person is different."

"Can I suck it?"

Naruto's eyes popped open and he gaped at his friend. "Er…yes, of course. Most men like being blown."

Gaara cocked his head slightly, still staring at Naruto's cock. "Blown."

"Yeah." The blond laughed nervously. It looked like his dear, innocent friend wanted to try blowing _him_. Gah! Come to think of it, Naruto hasn't sucked off Sasuke since the brothel incident. Actually, it never occurred to him to do it again until this very moment. Sasuke never did it to him, for that matter. Hm. Too bad they were over, or Naruto would have loved to do it the next time he saw the Uchiha.

"I want to see the point of entry. How does that work?"

Naruto blinked a few times. The 'point of entry'? One hell of a way to refer to the anus, he thought with a bit of amusement. Man, this was going to be even more exposing than jerking off in the Kazekage's presence. Thankfully, they were in Naruto's hotel room, not the office where Gaara had initially wanted the demonstration to take place. It would have sucked if Gaara's brother or sister walked in on this.

Naruto sighed and turned around, bending over a chair. "Whoa!" he yelped at the feel of Gaara's hands splitting his ass and exposing his opening. He held still, nervous that Gaara would take it into his head to touch it. He fairly jumped to the ceiling when a cold liquid was poured all over him. "What the hell, Gaara!" he growled but didn't pull away. He knew what the redhead wanted to see. "_Warn_ me next time."

"As you wish. But I doubt there will be a next time."

Naruto scowled and hung his head. "Right." Bastard was cool as cucumbers about this. If Naruto had been the one staring at Gaara's ass or watching him come, he would have passed out from mortification ages ago. "Ok, so you go in slowly and carefully." He reached back and slid a finger in easily, with the lubricant's help. He stifled a moan and worked his finger in deeper, thrusting it as he went.

He felt Gaara place his own hand over Naruto's arm, feeling the blond's pace. Naruto sighed and added another finger, and minutes later, a third. He could hear Gaara panting lightly behind him and wondered who the redhead was thinking about as he watched him. He wanted to know who the mysterious First Kiss was, but at the same time, he didn't want to know. Was the mystery man the reason Gaara suddenly wanted lessons? Yeah, probably.

"Um…when you feel the rectum is relaxed around three fingers, then he's probably ready to take your cock, depending on your size. But slowly. Go in bit by bit, so it isn't as painful for him –or you. And when you finally bottom out, wait until he feels ready, or until he tells you."

"Are you ready?"

Naruto looked behind him in surprise. "Er…Mostly, yeah." He frowned as Gaara pulled his hand away, dislodging the fingers, and cried out as two alien digits entered him. "_Gaara_, you asshole, I said-!"

The hotel room door crashed open. Naruto barely had time to look up, registering first the loss of the two fingers inside him, and the crashing noises behind him. He pitched forward and rolled away, his pants and briefs kicked off. With only his black shirt still on, he turned to the source of the nose and froze.

Sasuke had Gaara pinned to the wall, a kunai to his belly and an arm shoved against the redhead's neck. Gaara stared with narrowed eyes at his attacker, but made no effort to dislodge him or retaliate.

Naruto raked his eyes over the white and blue-clad figure of his lover. He was dusty, his hair unkempt and sticking up at the back more pronouncedly than usual. Sasuke turned to him at last, a snarl and red eyes greeting him.

"Turn off the sharingan, asshole! What the fuck are you doing here?" the blond demanded, ignoring his half-naked state.

"What are _you_ doing with _him_, Usurutonkatchi?" snarled the raven, a mad look in his eyes. "I came to save you from yourself. I didn't expect that you'd start fucking around with him that soon."

Naruto felt his face heat with anger. "I don't need you saving me. And what right do you have, telling me not to sleep with him? We're _not exclusive_, remember?"

Gaara made his move then, reversing their positions. Sasuke was pinned against the wall with his own kunai trained at his stomach. "_What_?"

Naruto quieted and stared at his friend. Gaara sounded murderous. "It's ok, Gaara. We're no longer together anyway. Not exclusively or otherwise."

Gaara was at his side in the next instant, Sasuke slumping to the floor to one knee. Naruto felt bolstered by the strong hand that landed on his shoulder. The two of them would have looked pretty cool if Naruto wore pants-

Gaara turned to him and kissed him. The same soothing, un-intrusive kiss they shared the day before. Naruto basked once more in the softness of his friend's lips, their warmth, and felt keenly the way Sasuke's eyes bore into him and Gaara. The malevolence was coming off the Uchiha in waves.

A tongue made a familiar path across his lips and Naruto hummed. A leg wedged between his own, and he gasped. Gaara moved away abruptly, making the blond blink, disoriented. Sasuke's white, long-sleeved shirt was the first thing Naruto saw, his purple rope dusty but fastened securely around the Uchiha's waist. His back was to the blond, the former hunched and ready to attack. "He's_ mine_," the raven growled, each word dripping with a promise of violence.

Gaara looked thoughtful, and an unidentifiable something sparkled in his green eyes. "I'll meet you in my office, Naruto. Finish things here with him and we'll have lunch in the Kazekage's lounge."

Naruto was too knotted up about Sasuke's exclamation to answer right away. Sasuke kept himself between Gaara and Naruto as the redhead made his way calmly around the room and out the door.

Sasuke then turned on him, fury evident in his red eyes. "You let him fuck you."

Naruto was jolted out of his dreamy haze. Humph. The nerve! "And that's a problem why? You said-"

"_Fuck_ what I said. No one touches you but me. I'm not-"

"And how many people are allowed to touch _you_? Huh? Hypocrite! I'll fuck whoever the hell-"

"I don't want anyone else to touch me, you blond moron. That option is there on principle. I touch no one else and neither do you. You are mine," he hissed.

Naruto was grabbed and flung against the wall. He grunted and stared in shock into red eyes bleeding slowly back to black. Sasuke ground against him, making the blond's breath hitch. "Wait! No, wait!" he sputtered and tried to shove the raven sucking his neck away. "I need to know what I am to you. Now! Before we do anything else."

Sasuke pulled back, glaring at the blond in frustration. "We are lovers. I'm in the process of confirming that."

Naruto paused and narrowed his eyes at him. "Big of you to finally admit that much. Are you my boyfriend?"

"Naruto-"

"Just answer me, Sasuke. Is this just a fling between friends? What are we doing?"

Their breathing slowly evened out, and Sasuke moved away. Naruto didn't like the cool look in his lover's onyx eyes, but he refused to back down. "Just give it to me straight. We're best friends, aren't we? I deserve that much."

Sasuke sighed and moved back into Naruto's breathing space. "I want you. I've wanted you for years. I couldn't believe it when you kissed me at the hospital. I didn't think we'd ever…I didn't think you'd see me as anything but a friend, and I was fine with that. But now…" He leaned into the blond's neck and bit lightly. Naruto moaned and Sasuke smiled devilishly. "You're right, dobe. We're more than 'just friends'."

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut and savored the kiss Sasuke lay on him. He was…he was happy! More than friends. Lovers. Finally! It took making the Uchiha jealous to get him to admit emotional attachment, and it was worth it! Naruto didn't plan the whole jealousy thing, but it all worked out nicely. Naruto was awfully glad he had no pants on when Sasuke's hand reached down and rubbed him just the right way.

Which reminded him…

Sasuke grunted in surprise, suddenly finding himself flung over a black-clad shoulder. He was unceremoniously thrown on the small hotel bed, with his belt rope yanked off and his dark blue pants wrestled off of him before he could even start to protest the sudden attack.

"Oh, and I didn't sleep with anyone," Naruto added breathlessly, grabbing Sasuke's bare legs and pulling him to the edge of the bed.

"Then what were his fingers doing in your ass?" the raven growled, a bit of his anger returning.

Naruto hooked his arms under the raven's knees and pulled him against him. "Unauthorized entry. I was showing him how gay sex looked. I think he just wanted to know what 'ready' felt like."

Sasuke growled low in his throat. "If he touches you again, Naruto, you will have yourself one less…What are you doing?"

This wasn't really a question. It was obvious, so Naruto leaned in, and watching Sasuke's eyes widen, slid the raven's member into his mouth. He heard the male grunt and felt the hips jerk in his arms. Naruto had never had a cock in his mouth before Sasuke, but he found that the feel of Sasuke's thrilled and aroused him in as nothing else could. It was a deeper level of intimacy and Naruto couldn't get enough of it.

He experimented, listening and feeling for approval. He sucked and licked and suckled. He pulled hard and then gently, suckled the head, bit lightly, hollowed out his cheeks as he pulled away, stabbed his tongue into the slit…And enjoyed the way Sasuke cursed, gasped, cried out, and sobbed in pleasure. Naruto knew he was doing pretty well, because Sasuke came in his mouth not too long after. Mmm. And swallowing…it made him feel so profoundly connected to his lover it was shocking! Who knew?

The blond swallowed greedily and listened to his best friend pant in exhaustion. Music to his ears! He grinned around the softening member, gave it a final, affectionate suck and let it go. He climbed over Sasuke's prone form and enjoyed watching the sweat-slicked, pale muscled form twitch in the aftermath of his orgasm. One arm was slug over the Uchiha's eyes. His white shirt was long gone; Naruto didn't even remember taking it off.

"That was hot," the Uzumaki said huskily.

The arm slid partly away, revealing a single, glaring eye. "Where did that come from?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke, we're being gay together. Sucking cock is sort of inevitable, don't you think?"

Sasuke gave a low laugh and covered his eye. "_Hn_."

"Glad you agree. Now it's my turn."

Sasuke arm slid away completely and the Uchiha braced himself on his elbows, watching the blonde position himself between his pale legs. "Not going to bother prepping me?" he said with a patronizing smirk. "I'm flattered."

Naruto gave him a mischievous grin and ducked back between his legs. "I was just slicking you up a bit with my pre-cum, genius."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There's lube right on the –_fuck_!" The Uchiha fell back on the bed and yelled at the ceiling.

So he loved being rimmed, Naruto figured as he lapped gently at the pink bud. It was a new thing, except that Naruto had been wanting to try it for a while. Sasuke never gave any indication to wanting it done to him or wanting to do it to Naruto, and the blond was too new at the whole thing to ask. It did seem pretty unhygienic. But now that Sasuke had admitted to wanting him, to them being lovers and more than friends…Naruto felt like he could devour the raven with little shame.

He latched on and sucked, reveling in the resulting shout. He held the pale legs wide open and continued to feast, finding he was slowly getting addicted to the unique taste of Sasuke there. So he stabbed his tongue against the spot insistently, until he slid in somewhat. He shoved his tongue in some more and groaned at the insistent noises Sasuke was making above him, and the way the channel was clenching wildly around his tongue.

Hot as it all was, his tongue was already feeling sore, so Naruto gave Sasuke's ass a few more thrusts before sliding out. He settled over the bud and suckled, just so he could listen to Sasuke cuss and gasp.

He moved away, grinning at the groan Sasuke let loose, and grabbed the lube. His tongue wasn't a good prepping tool, obviously, and although all Naruto wanted was to bury himself in the writhing man on his bed, he had no intention of being so inconsiderate, no matter how desperately Sasuke begged for it.

He shoved two fingers in at once and felt the Uchiha stiffen. Then, more slowly, he thrust his digits in deeper as he climbed over his lover. Sasuke was breathing hard, his cock stiff against his pale belly. "If I knew you liked getting eaten so much, I would have done it ages ago," Naruto breathed and added a third finger, making the Uchiha groan.

"Shut up," Sasuke wheezed and threw his head back as his prostate was massaged. "It's unsanitary."

"Said the bisexual who likes to fuck me bare," Naruto teased and leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke's glare stopped him. "Not after I ate you, huh? Fine." Naruto wasn't offended. He was just delighted Sasuke liked something Naruto did to him despite himself. Now that was hot!

"Stop saying you _ate me_," Sasuke moaned and bit his lip. Naruto was entering him slowly now, inch by torturous inch. The blond licked his lips and fought against the urge to kiss Sasuke while he entered him. The look of painful bliss, along with the O of pleasure Sasuke's mouth was shaped into, made not kissing him very difficult.

"Would you prefer 'ate your ass' instead?" he murmured, pulling back and thrusting in several more inches. "I'm doing that again, you know."

Sasuke moaned and dug his head back into the pillow. "_Why_?"

"Because you taste good everywhere, I like the crazy noises you make when I do it, and you _like it_." Naruto thrust in all the way, eliciting something between a yell and a bark from his dark lover.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over and he arched under the blond at the brutal pace set henceforth.

The bed creaked and thudded with increasing force against the wall, directly proportionate to the loudness of Sasuke's cries and Naruto's grunts. The Uchiha wrapped his legs around Naruto to pull him in closer, just as he put his hands against the tanned chest to try and slow him down. "Ah, God. _Naruto_!" he cried out, head bobbing with the force of the thrusts. "Too hard!" he gasped. "Ease up, you bast–_Urgh_!"

Locating his lover's prostate, he did slow down, but only to pull out all the way and thrust back in to the limit. Sasuke screamed and came between them, not half a dozen thrusts later. Naruto stiffened, shuddering at the muscles clenching like a vise around him.

"Sasuke," he growled, and waited. As soon as Sasuke's shuddering subsided into breathless gasps and groans, Naruto started again. Sasuke cried out and started pushing at the blond's chest in earnest.

"Fuck, Naruto! No! I can't-" he started, and then choked on a cry as the blond leaned over him and sank his teeth into his neck. He felt the gentlest pull, of blood being drawn from his body, and the Uchiha screamed, jerking under the blond and coming a third time. His pale legs shook, digging into the mattress with the force of his unexpected climax.

It was pure domination. Naruto, eyes red as blood, fangs deep in his flesh, was claiming him. It was animalistic and raw, and when Naruto came in a rush of heat inside the raven, Sasuke shuddered with the unbearable pleasure, and passed out.

* * *

><p>Naruto came to with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes slightly and found his vision to be too sharp, almost too defined. He scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Oh! His eyes popped open in memory and he groaned at the pain of too much brightness, so suddenly after awakening. He squinted and looked to the right.<p>

Sasuke was there, all mussed and asleep.

Oh, my God! He was glowing, so beautiful Naruto could scarcely look at him. There was something extra about him this morning…Wait. _Morning?_

Holy shit! Had they been asleep that long? It's almost been eighteen hours since they started having sex in this very room. It hadn't even been an all-nighter; an hour tops.

Crap! The maid must have had an eyeful. They were both naked and spread-eagled on the bed, Naruto half on top of his lover, snuggled comfortable against his neck.

Sasuke was snoring lightly, face peaceful and tension-free. That might be the reason for the extra prettiness. His skin was shining in the –Shit! What the _fuck_ was _that_?

There was dried blood on the Uchiha's neck, a matching pair of puncture marks where his neck met his shoulder. Naruto forced himself to calm down, vaguely remembering biting into Sasuke's neck, drinking some of his blood, and loving it. _More_ than loving it. _What the hell!_

He remembered being swamped by emotion before the act, by love and possessiveness, Kyuubi rising within him, demanding possession, submission. _Everything_.

Naruto paled.

Sasuke was going to kill him for mating with him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay! The smut is back! Not too long but still. And is that a cliffhanger? Hm. Sort of. Yeah, I guess it kind of is. I was going to stop before the last part but it felt incomplete, and continuing would have made the chapter too long. In my defense, the next chapter should be coming by next weekend, so very soon X3<p>

Yay to blow jobs and rimming! New experiences are the best. –evil laugh- I realize it's kind of gross, but if the guy/girl is clean, it's not so bad, and it's very stimulating (or so I've read. I really wouldn't know –perverted laugh-)

**So review please!** Give me the power to go on XD


	12. The Bond

Hey there! Right on time, hm? Thank God for a functioning internet connection O_o

OMG, I loved the reviews. So MANY! –sniff- I love you guys!

**Note:** My dear, favorite author, **Yaoi Addicts Anonymous** made up her mind about her gift fic (she was the 100th reviewer and then some) and I might be working on her one-shot this week (or rather, this weekend). If I end up doing that, I will try to finish up both the one-shot and the next chapter of Falling, but may not be able to do so. Wish me luck! One or both will be up next week, God willing. X3

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**Shane: **Heheh. You bet he does XD So much room for kinkiness and rough sex. –drool-

* * *

><p>All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.<p>

**WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below** and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating for this chapter (Adults only)**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Naruto wasn't sure how he knew they were a mated pair. It was like something or someone was whispering the words to him.

_All mine. Forever._

Shit. Foxes mated for life, didn't they? Naruto only had a problem with this because what Sasuke might do at that knowledge could prove detrimental to the blond's health. Sasuke was just now admitting there was something between them. To leap from that to 'till death do us part' was pushing it and Naruto knew it.

Why? Why did fucking Kyuubi have to interfere when things were finally starting to roll the right way? WHY?

Besides, it was probably life-long to Naruto, not Sasuke. The Uchiha was all human, he could leave him anytime. Naruto was the one with the everlasting emotional connection. What was funny was that Naruto felt that connection before he'd made the mating mark. Maybe that was why Kyuubi had pushed him into it; Naruto was already in deep. Mating was just the final step.

The blond felt sick. If Sasuke rejected the mating, he didn't know what he'd do. Actually he shouldn't be surprised if what he feared happened. People didn't mate. They got married, engaged, symbolically linked together, _something_. Marking and drinking the other's blood wasn't human, and even to Naruto it didn't seem normal.

_Fucking Kyuubi._

And yet…there was something to be said for the clarity with which Naruto could listen to Sasuke's heartbeat. Or smell his blood flowing through his veins; almost taste the dried sweat on his pale, exposed skin; feel the even, deep breathing whooshing in and out of his prone body. Naruto was so _aware_ of his mate and it was…

Naruto blinked, snapping himself out of his strange thoughts. So their link had intensified. That only meant that Sasuke could crush him even more completely if he decided to break it off, and Naruto wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. What would happen to him if his life mate decided to sever their bond?

The thought alone made him gasp in pain, so he knew it would be bad.

He wondered how long it would take Sasuke to notice the fresh mark at his neck. Hopefully _forever_, so Naruto didn't have to tell him about what he'd inadvertently done, because even Sasuke had an idea about demon mating. How rough Naruto had been with him just might clue him in first, right after he spots the mark.

Shit.

* * *

><p>It was a couple more hours before Sasuke woke up. It was around ten in the morning, and Naruto had washed and dressed him long before he'd returned to consciousness (in an attempt to postpone the inevitable). Sasuke stretched and spotted him. He smiled at his blearily at first, and then the half-smile turned to a frown.<p>

Naruto's breath caught. He was sitting on the floor, conjuring chakra balls as he waited for his newly-confirmed boyfriend to awaken. He stared up at the raven with wide eyes and wondered what the Uchiha was thinking. Sasuke seemed taken aback by the sight of him, for whatever reason.

Naruto watched him blink and then turn to the open window, where the morning light filtered unapologetically. "It's morning," he stated the obvious, sounding both surprised and annoyed.

"Yeah. We were pretty wrecked. I woke up just a while ago myself."

Sasuke turned to him, his annoyance shifting back to wonderment. "You look different," the Uchiha murmured, narrowing his eyes as if trying to focus.

Naruto blinked and tried not to look as panicked as he felt. What was going on? Did the mating somehow change the blond in Sasuke's eyes too? "I…I took a shower," he supplied lamely. One dark eyebrow shot up at that and Naruto grinned nervously. "I washed you too."

Sasuke nodded and got to his feet. Naruto saw as well as felt the muscled legs shake, and repressed the strange urge to grin triumphantly that he had dominated Sasuke's body so well. The blond was never really concerned with dominance or whatever, but it mattered especially yesterday, as only total submission could result in a successful mating. Which is what happened, apparently.

Fuck, how did Naruto even know all this shit? It was like Kyuubi's instinctive knowledge was bleeding through. It was freaky!

Sasuke trudged to the bathroom, movement smooth and sensual, despite being taken vigorously the day before and sleeping for most of a day. The door closed to the bathroom and Naruto waited. He jumped at the sound of the shower running minutes later. Crap. The blond stood and went to the window, opening it and breathing in the fresh air.

He heard Sasuke mumble something through the door, but there was no anger or disbelief yet. Naruto didn't realize that his eyes were closed until he popped them open at the sound of the shower stopping. Sasuke couldn't be done yet. He just put off taking a shower for a reason. Naruto knew he was about to find out as the door opened and Sasuke stepped through, shirtless. His customary blue pants were still on.

"What happened here?" the raven asked calmly enough, gesturing to the mark at his shoulder.

"Er…I bit you," answered the blond carefully. "Sorry. I was just…taken over," he supplied honestly.

Sasuke was squinting at him oddly and then he shook his head. "You look different," he said again. "You look…_clearer_."

Naruto's brows shot up, and a small portion of panic set in soon after. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like I can see you better. Nothing about you has changed, but…Hm."

Naruto wanted to change the subject desperately. Sasuke was smart. Very smart. He would figure out everything too soon if he kept looking into things.

"I can smell you," he said in shock, surprising the blond. Oh, fuck. It looked like the mating gave him a similar awareness of Naruto. Fuck. "Why can I smell you, Naruto? How do I know…you're _nervous_?" He hissed the last part, eyes clouding with anger, and Naruto knew he was nearly there.

"Sasuke, don't freak. I think I accidentally mated with you yesterday," he explained in a rush, needing to be the one to tell the raven, before the smart bastard figured it out on his own.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his complexion turned a little ashen. "You…mated with me."

"I didn't realize it until I woke up. I didn't know that's what I was doing when I bit you. I'm…I mean I was kind of thinking it, and suddenly Kyuubi was telling me what to do and I marked you before I had a chance to think and-"

"You _mated_ with me." The words were a dangerous whisper. "Tell me what that means." Nothing was exploding yet, things weren't being burned to ashes, and Naruto was still in one piece, so things were going a lot better than he had expected.

The raven was moving towards him dangerously, but Naruto stood his ground. "It's just a demon thing, Sasuke. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He tried to sound reassuring, but it didn't look like Sasuke was buying it.

"Nothing to worry about," he repeated mockingly, standing barely a foot away from the blond. "A demon bond is a lot more permanent than a human one, Naruto, or don't you know that? I can feel your heartbeat, you fucker. It clearly _is_ something to worry about."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat too, and it spelled 'furious'. He wondered if the bond gave the raven demonic strength or something. Like he needed any more advantages. "Look, at most I'm the one who'll be affected. I'm the one with the Kyuubi inside him. You'll be fine-"

"Is that supposed to reassure me? That breaking up would hurt you most and not me? We're _friends_."

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back against the frame of the open window. "I'm sorry. I…acted on instinct, if that makes any sense. I wanted you to be mine and my instincts took over. But listen," he added brightly, eyes opening to stare confidently at his brooding friend. "Since I'm human too, I'll bet there's a way to nullify the effect. I'll ask Gaara, or Killerbee. Just relax, Sasuke. I'll fix it."

Sasuke sighed, and the tightness around his dark eyes eased slightly. He walked over to the bed, his strides just slightly more awkward than they were moments ago. He lay down on the bed quietly. Naruto listened to him take deep, even breaths. "I can smell you," the Uchiha said again, now intrigued instead of angry. "I can almost taste it. You had chocolate and Oolong tea. You're anxious and…apprehensive…Hn."

Naruto swallowed, swamped with relief that Sasuke was taking it all so well. The raven seemed to be enjoying what he assumed was a temporary condition. The truth was, Naruto was certain breaking the mating bond, or even trying to, would damage him somehow. Kyuubi was practically hollering it in his brain. But if that's what Sasuke wanted, Naruto would take responsibility for his actions and rescind the whole thing. It really wasn't fair that Sasuke get stuck with a lifelong bond he hadn't agreed to in advance. And Naruto was nothing if not fair and honorable.

"I wonder how it would feel to fuck like this?"

Naruto started and his mouth fell open, before he burst out laughing. "Optimistic much, Sasuke? Finding the silver lining in every cloud."

Sasuke smirked in amusement and closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed. "That's you, dobe."

Chuckling and feeling his bright mood returning, Naruto walked over to his lover and climbed over him, towering over the dozing male without touching him.

The blond stared at his beautiful, unwilling mate in wonder. He could see every tress shine in the light, move ever so slightly with the breeze. Oh, he could almost hear the pulse throb in his lover's pale neck, see the breath swirl in front of Sasuke's mouth and nose every time the Uchiha released a sigh. It was boggling! Was Sasuke feeling this too? It was like being able to see through someone's clothes right to his bones. It made Naruto feel connected to the raven in ways he hadn't thought possible.

Naruto would miss this when it was gone.

Sasuke opened his eyes, a slight frown marring the smooth brow. Naruto gazed into the black eyes, mesmerized by the before-unseen silver flecks near the irises.

"Your eyes are even more beautiful now," Sasuke surprised him by saying. "And I had been a fan of theirs for years. I can see the light in them, it almost hurts to look." The Uchiha was speaking about his eyes in cool observation, but there was an undercurrent of awe in there that made Naruto blush and grin in embarrassment.

"I had no idea you thought my eyes were pretty," teased the blond, leaning in to the raven's face and brushing their mouths together in a light caress. He jumped back and saw Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What was that?" demanded the Uchiha, propping himself up on his elbows and coming back face-to-face with the blond. "That kiss felt…intense."

That was one way to describe it, thought Naruto with an increasing heart rate. He closed the gap and kissed Sasuke again, and both men groaned. Shocks of electricity ran through them at every point of contact. Lips, arms, hips…The lightest touch was pleasurable to a shocking degree.

The raven hummed against him and started to fidget. Naruto could almost see him take off his pants, so aware of him was he. "Naruto," Sasuke breathed huskily, making the blond harden. "Take me."

The blond's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't think the Uchiha would want to bottom again after yesterday's rough ride. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke looped his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him down on top of him. Naruto blinked at the devilish smirk on the raven's face. "Something tells me it'll feel better that way. But we _will_ switch turns after."

Naruto grinned and kissed him, reveling in the zinging sensation along his nerve endings. Sasuke gasped against his mouth, so Naruto knew the Uchiha was feeling it too. Not like they needed more flame in their fire, so to speak, but _wow_.

Without further ado, Naruto crouched over his lover and slipped a hand between them. Sasuke let out a groan and jerked under him. Naruto enjoyed the feel of Sasuke's cock. The smoothness, the ridged surface, the velvety tip. He'd never felt it quite like this. And he knew that their bond made everything about their experience with each other _more_.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said with a frown, nuzzling Sasuke's neck and licking under his ear. Sasuke rumbled against him and turned to wrap his legs around his waist.

"And why not? This should be interesting, if nothing else." Sasuke arched under him and turned his head to capture Naruto's mouth.

The blond kissed him, reveling in the feel of the soft mouth, the plumpness sliding over his lips, the pliant, slightly grainy tongue that slipped into his mouth. He groaned and swiftly untangled himself from the Uchiha's embrace. "No!" he gasped and moved out of reach. He could taste Sasuke's frustration, but this was really _not_ a good idea. "We can't," he panted. "Not until we break this…this."

Sasuke was panting and glaring at him, legs spread slightly as he propped himself up on his elbows on the bed. "Explain."

Naruto closed his eyes and willed his arousal down. It didn't work. "Having sex might…strengthen this, um, bond. It might make breaking it harder. At least for me. And besides, if it's too good…er…" This part was embarrassing. How did he tell his reluctant lover that he was worried sex between them would never again measure up to 'this' once they've experienced it? Which was saying something, since the sex was already pretty awesome.

"You're worried I'll find you boring after this?" Sasuke quirked a brow, his irritation suddenly turning to amusement. Naruto scowled.

"The mating problem could get worse. It's still new now, but sex after I marked you might-"

"Then I guess I have to top _you_," the Uchiha drawled, sliding down the bed and onto his feet. He walked, completely naked, towards Naruto and started taking the stunned blond's clothes off.

It was killing him to resist, and the theory of being dominated instead made sense to him. It was through domination that Naruto marked Sasuke. If Sasuke was the one topping, his demon side probably wouldn't be as interested in the mating.

Sasuke bit his ear and the blond grunted, cocking his head to allow further access. The Uchiha bit and licked his way down Naruto's throat, to his chest, and then his belly. The blonde would have loved something to lean back against, his knees were so shaky. Sasuke pumped his member steadily, rubbing over his tip to catch the drops of precum.

"Maybe I should suck you. It's only fair, since you blew me twice so far," Sasuke whispered against his stomach, kissing him there. Fingers slipped between his lower cheeks and rubbed at his entrance. Naruto clenched up against them with an audible hiss.

He felt Sasuke's satisfied smile against his belly, but could do no more than shudder and gasp at the stimulation. He raised a leg and rested it over a pale shoulder, allowing Sasuke to thrust his fingers in. An animalistic growl ripped from his throat at the feeling of a tongue jabbing repeatedly into his sensitive navel, in addition to the fingers delving into his channel.

Sasuke moved farther down and Naruto whimpered. The feel of Sasuke's skin all over him was bad enough. That hot mouth on him would kill him! He shuddered and threw his arms behind him, crying out in rapture.

Sasuke bobbed over him, guided by Naruto's sounds of pleasure. Naruto grabbed the dark, feathery hair and tried not to thrust down the Uchiha's throat. He barely had time to enjoy the sight of Sasuke sucking him off before he was coming hard.

Sasuke swallowed his load, choking slightly as Naruto shouted and pumped his hips despite his earlier resolution. And then he was climbing over him and thrusting his tongue into the blond's mouth as soon as Naruto stopped jerking above him.

He was pushed back until he hit the wall, blearily noting his leg being pulled up and wrapped around his dark lover's slim waist. "Would you give me a _minute_?" he growled at last, wincing at the three fingers pumping in his ass.

"No. I could feel you throbbing in my mouth. I could hear your cum travelling up your cock. I want you _now_," he whispered harshly against the blond's throat, and bit.

Naruto screamed with the duel sensations of teeth at his throat and cock breaching his body. It seemed that Sasuke was giving as good as he got, roughly thrusting into Naruto's body with little consideration. The scary thing was that Naruto didn't need the consideration at all. This was pure pleasure. His awareness of the contours and texture of Sasuke were cranked up to high; the organ plunging inside him was hot and hard, and he did his best to clasp it inside him, making Sasuke growl and suck in several breaths.

Naruto threw his head back, letting his mouth make all the noises he seemed helpless to stop, and focused on feeling himself fill and empty rapidly, Sasuke's cock swelling surely inside him, and his own cock swelling in answer. He didn't touch it. He didn't need to.

He arched his back, making Sasuke go deeper and cried out at the added sensation. Sasuke made an animalistic sound in his chest and plastered his body against Naruto's. The blond clutched the Uchiha's arms and held on bruisingly. They stared into each other's eyes, and Naruto could see clearly his reflection in the darker nin's onyx gaze; glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and gaping mouth. Naruto was the very definition of sex at that moment, and the pained look of pleasure on the Uchiha's face complimented his nicely.

"Nnnn…" Sasuke started, but the power of his thrusts kept them both from making any comprehensible noises. "God!" He said at last, pulling out and making Naruto yell wordlessly in anger.

Naruto almost collapsed to his knees with frustration, but Sasuke pulled him after him to the bed. "What, your legs not strong enough to fuck me against the wall?" he teased shakily, his smirk more of a grimace; his body was on fire, and if Sasuke didn't get in him in the next-!

"Deeper," Sasuke growled in answer and maneuvered him on his hands and knees. Naruto shut up and groaned at the position, not sure if he would live through it. It was bad enough without the added sensations from the mating! Would his heart stop from too much stimulation? Doggy death. Yeah, that would look real good on his gravestone.

"Please no," he begged weakly, already feeling the heat of the organ approaching him from behind. He wanted it, but he didn't know if he could _handle_ it. "Just…take it…Ah-_Oooh_!" Sasuke slid into him, slowly. Naruto could feel every vein, every ridge, and it was absolute ecstasy. He took deep breaths, punctured by moans he was powerless to swallow. How could it be? It felt so good, and Sasuke hadn't even started moving yet.

He could hear Sasuke's heavy breathing behind him, his dark lover's warm breath fanning soothingly across his neck and back. Naruto braced himself as Sasuke pulled out carefully, and yelled, head thrown back when he thrust back in. The hot slide of cock into his rectum was intensely stimulation, and Naruto found himself unsuccessfully trying to hold back his wordless cries.

Sasuke leaned over him and bit his neck before pulling all the way out and slamming back in. Naruto bellowed from then on. There was nothing he could do but take it and feel the tears run down his face from the overload of sensations…Sasuke's teeth on his skin, Sasuke's body sliding against his back, Sasuke's grunts and cries in his ears, Sasuke's cock, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. It was what his world was narrowed down to.

He fell forward, no longer able to hold himself up. Sasuke flattened him on the bed and continued to slam into him. Naruto's mouth and throat ached from the strain of shouting so loudly, and his ears rang with Sasuke's reciprocated noises. And then he was coming against the sheets, with little stimulation beyond the rough slide of cotton against his aching erection to set him off. He came and came, the only change to signal his climax being his jerking legs and higher-pitched screams.

Sasuke pushed all the way into the wildly spasming channel, and emptied himself with a bellow of his own.

Naruto's wails died down slowly, but his body continued to feel electrified as the Uchiha slumped against his back. He gulped in his breaths for several minutes, never before taking so long to recover from a fucking. Sasuke moaned against his back and licked at a shoulder blade.

"That was amazing," growled the Uchiha, clearly as exhausted as he was satisfied. He hummed and moved up to suck on where the blond's neck met his shoulder. Naruto moaned and moved his head to the side. It felt good. "I've never come so hard. But I'll bet it'll feel better when you fuck me."

"I thought we established what a bad idea that is. Complicates the mating, remember?" Naruto sighed. He was groggy and tired, and all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep off the wild sex.

He could feel Sasuke's scowl at that and smiled. The bastard wasn't used to being denied. Sex. From Naruto. Well, there was a first time for everything, because the blond nin wasn't willing to risk potential emotional trauma just to appease Sasuke's perverted curiosity. "I'm going to sleep. That wrecked me."

"We just woke up, dobe."

There was no need to answer that, and Naruto drifted off quickly, helped along by Sasuke's warmth against his back.

Sasuke glared down at his best friend. He was tired as well, but he had been hoping for another round. This mating thing might be temporary, but the sex involved was mind-blowing. He wanted to have as much of it as possible before Naruto nulled it.

Initially, Sasuke had wanted to kill the idiot for marking him, for mating with him. Then he felt…strange. He hated the idea of belonging to anyone, and yet the thought of being Naruto's mate was…not quite as horrific as he'd thought the sort of thing would be. That was probably caused by the fact that Sasuke actually loved him.

He slid out of the tight body with a grunt and moved off slightly, now crouched over the sleeping nin. Sasuke's eyes moved down the tanned body, marveling at its beauty, it's sculpted perfection. It glistened with sweat still, the blond hair spiky despite being damp and mussed.

So Sasuke had a Naruto fetish. He loved tasting and licking the man, and there was no stopping the damn urge when they were in the middle of sex. His neck was especially delicious, the way it throbbed with life against his tongue. The way Naruto's scent and taste intensified there when they fucked.

Sasuke should clean him, he knew. But he didn't want to wipe away the evidence of what they had done. The room was pungent with the smell of sex and Sasuke wanted to keep it that way, for now. However, he had to get them some food before he succumbed to exhaustion. They needed to eat after that workout.

Before he could find the will to move, he was laying half on top of Naruto, fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>More smut! Yay! Alas, I don't know about this chapter. Boring, wasn't it?<p>

**So review please!** Your reviews are my inspiration, and I LOVE them! So I'm a review-addict. Can you blame me? :3


	13. The Breaking

I updated sooner than I planned because the internet is messed up. I will reply to the reviews now. And wow! Drowning in reviews here. Oh so happily! Thank you so much, guys. I LOVE YOU! Moooore!

**POLL ALERT: I put up a poll about who you'd want featured in the next Kiss a Ninja fan fiction series. Please vote and let me know. Winner comes next. Woohoo!**

I enjoyed writing this chapter. It felt kind of short when I re-read it, but it's not. Just shorter than usual (I'm used to 4k+ now. At least here I am. Lol!). Heh. Hope you like!

This chapter is dedicated to **shane**, a most beloved anonymous reviewer, and the most consistent one I ever met. I love you, **shane**! Marry me! X3

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**Shane: **Now, Naruto being Naruto, he wouldn't force anyone to stay with him unless he believed it was best for them. I don't think he necessarily sees himself that way when it comes to Sasuke. And morally speaking, he has a point. It's like accidentally marrying yourself to someone without their knowledge. Hm. I hope you don't kill me for this O_o

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

**WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below** and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Naruto woke up last that night. It was dark and quiet outside, and he guessed it was sometime near dawn. He heard Sasuke breath nearby and turned to the sound. Sasuke's head was visible beyond the foot of the bed, and he was eating chicken. Roast chicken with steamed vegetables and some kind of herb sauce. His mouth watering, Naruto sat up and slid to the side.

"About time," Sasuke growled after swallowing a mouthful of vegetables. He caught Naruto's eye and smirked. "Gaara dropped by. He said for you to meet him in his office at eight AM. Don't go," the Uchiha added darkly after delivering the message.

Naruto should have been annoyed by the possessive order, but he wasn't. Maybe it was the great tumble they had recently, or the fact that Sasuke was still speaking to him and sleeping with him after he'd inadvertently mated with him, but the blond was pleased.

"Don't be an idiot. He probably has some questions-" he started, voice husky from sleep.

"That's why I insist you don't go," Sasuke cut him off, raising a chicken leg to his mouth. "He can go learn from someone first-hand." He bit into the meat and chewed neatly. Naruto watched him, not sure if he was hungry for the food or for Sasuke himself. He guessed he better get some nourishment first.

He joined the raven on the floor and dug in, deciding to argue Gaara's case after they were both full. There was plenty of food, and it was obvious Sasuke had him in mind when he got it. "When did you wake up?" he asked around a mouthful of chicken.

Sasuke gave him a look of distaste at his bad table manners (never mind that there was no table) and put his cup of water down. "A lot earlier than you. It's two in the morning. Was I that good?" he teased, smirking again.

Naruto scoffed and swallowed noisily. "Shut up, Teme. You would have woken up two days from now if _I_ had topped you," he teased with a confident grin.

They kept poking at each other and eating until all the food was gone, and Naruto was leaning back and patting his full belly in a satisfied manner. He sighed happily, and would have suggested going back to sleep if it didn't feel ridiculous to do so right after waking.

Sasuke got up smoothly and went to the door. "Get dressed. I'll call someone to clean up." He left, and Naruto jumped up at the realization that he was still naked. Ugh! There was cum all over his chest! Ew! That asshole didn't ever bother to tell him about that?

He ran around the room, getting some clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was out just in time to see the maid enter. She was dark and looked sleepy as hell. He scowled at Sasuke, who got in after her. Before Naruto could berate him for waking up the poor woman, Sasuke gestured for him to follow and left.

Sighing, Naruto smiled warmly at the woman and went out. "The cleanup could have waited, asshole. Now she's going to be traumatized by the evidence of what we did in there -Holy shit!" he squealed in a low voice and almost dove back into the room to stop her. This had just occurred to him.

Sasuke caught his arm and kept him in place. "She's a tough one. She cleaned the room while we were sleeping last night, naked. So don't worry about her. I'm paying her extra. Listen," the raven started again, obviously bored with the whole maid discussion. "About the mating. I was thinking about it, and I need to know how harmful it would be to you."

Naruto blinked in surprise, not expecting that to come up unless they were doing it again and Sasuke insisted on being taken. "I'm not sure about the effects myself. Look, no matter what, I'll live. I won't saddle you with me forever if you don't want that." He did _not_ just say it like that. Forever. A word guaranteed to scare Sasuke right back to Konoha.

"Thanks," Sasuke said dryly and Naruto blinked, torn between relief and disappointment. "I was thinking we should go see your Kage friend together. I need to ask him some question about this."

Naruto thought about that. "He's pretty young, he may not know. But he's met Killerbee, and he told me he asked him all sorts of things about being a Jinchuuriki."

"Let's hope he asked him something we can use. We need to break this soon, before it strengthens. And I can feel it strengthening already," he said warily. "I don't think who tops and bottoms matters much," he concluded, watching Naruto gulp.

"I…Shit, Sasuke. I'm sorry." Naruto was suddenly afraid, because he could feel their bond tightening as well, now that Sasuke mentioned it. He didn't know what would happen to him when he broke this thing, but the stronger their mating bond, the worse it will be. He wondered if Sasuke would be affected as much. He didn't think so. He hoped as hell not.

"It wasn't your fault. Not exactly," Sasuke dismissed his apology easily and walked up to him. Naruto's stood still, enjoying the smell of the dark hair swaying slightly with the raven's movements. Floral. Jasmines, maybe? He grinned at the thought of Sasuke using such a girly-smelling shampoo, even if it did suit him. It contrasted perfectly with that earthy scent of his.

"You can take me now, can't you?" the Uchiha asked, one brow arched and a smirk in place on his handsome face. "Before we have to stop this."

Naruto's grin faded. He was expecting 'this' to be over by tomorrow?

Of course he was. The bond was deepening and it had only been a day. What would, say, a week do? He was right, Naruto conceded, the panic that had started in his gut at the thought of severing the mating abating somewhat. Sasuke had a point.

Naruto only wished they didn't have to kill the mating to begin with. Ah, but if Sasuke broke up with him a few months from now, their bond would be strong enough to do some terrible damage to Naruto, wouldn't it? This was best. It had to end.

On the other hand, ending it at all might…it might break them up. He may not be able to be with Sasuke after this. Like getting a divorce and trying to go back to dating…the person you divorced.

Maybe he should enjoy Sasuke's body while he could, if breaking their bond broke them apart. He may never-

"_Naruto_!"

Naruto jerked out of his maddening thoughts and stared at Sasuke. The Uchiha had him by the head, a hand gripping either side of his face. The black eyes were agitated, alarmed.

"Huh?"

Sasuke was breathing hard. "You had no fucking _pulse_," his hissed angrily, onyx gaze blazing, now that it was clear the blond was all right.

Naruto stared in shock. 'Not possible!' he wanted to say. 'I was aware the whole time'. But his head swam suddenly and his legs wobbled. He fell forward, right into Sasuke's arms.

"What's wrong?" demanded the Uchiha, sliding an arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him tightly against him.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat, flushing in humiliation. "I…I think I stopped breathing. I was thinking pretty hard about…um, something," he added in way of explanation.

"Do you suck that badly at multitasking?" bit out the raven. He looked frightened still, and it made Naruto feel a whole lot better about everything. They may not survive as lovers, but friends they would always be.

"It'll be fine. We're okay," he breathed, and while he felt better about the situation, it still hurt to think they would be _just friends_ again very soon. Could Naruto really handle that? Ugh! He didn't want to consider it any more. He'd get it done and worry about the consequences later.

Fucking Kyuubi! He wouldn't have to end it at all if that damned fox hadn't pushed Naruto to mate with him.

"NARUTO! YOUR PULSE, DAMN IT!" Sasuke roared at him. Naruto startled hard enough to jump a foot in the air.

"_The hell_! I'm right here, Teme! You don't have to holler at me," he snapped, and grunted when Sasuke threw him over his shoulder and leapt right through the window and into the night.

"What the FUCK!" he hollered now, covering his face with his arms against the flying shards of glass. He looked down in disbelief, watching pale muddy rooftops fly past, approach, shoot away again, fly past…The heel of Sasuke's sandaled feet were concealed mostly by that irritating rope belt. "Put me down! What are you doing?"

Sasuke's harsh breathing was his only answer, and the subtle gnashing of teeth. Naruto wanted to get out of the raven's hold, but he was oddly weak. Oh. Maybe Sasuke was onto something. What was this about his pulse? He felt fine, beyond that sudden weakness.

Finally they landed on solid ground. Naruto recognized the area. "What are we doing at the Kazekage's building? And put me down!"

Ignoring him completely, Sasuke walked into the place. "Call the Kazekage over immediately," he told one of the guards calmly. "It's an emergency," he added, and turned around. Naruto stared dumbly at the guard, now facing him. The man looked skeptical and a bit annoyed, but when he caught sight of Naruto, his eyes widened and he dashed farther into the place.

"What the hell are you doing?" the blond asked again, spitting out each word.

"Your meeting with Gaara has been moved up. To now," Sasuke informed him evenly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. _Are you nuts_? It's after three! Who has meetings-?"

"Gaara does, if it involves _you_," Sasuke snapped. He put Naruto down carefully and held him to his side. "Stay close," he ordered.

"Why in the he-?" He started to struggle away. Sasuke held him down, glaring murderously at him. In normal circumstances, Naruto could kick the idiot's ass, but now…He slumped against the Uchiha, inexplicably exhausted. Holy shit! What was going on?

Sasuke's arm tightened around him, and then "GAARA!"

"_Gah_!" Naruto would have loved to cover his ears against the unholy noise, but the arm that mattered was trapped between him and his psycho lover. "Look, maybe I caught something. It's gotta be that chicken. A medic nin will do, there's no need to go all the way to the top there-"

"This is no poison," the raven interrupted darkly, glaring into the corridors. "I don't know what the hell it is, but I think it has to do with Kyuubi. Now shut up."

Naruto glared at his friend, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. Kyuubi's fault, was it? Was that bloody fox angry about the mating thing? Maybe he was punishing Naruto for intending to end it by making his body sick. Naruto wouldn't put it past the demon bastard.

"Naruto." Gaara's smooth voice snapped the blond out of his musings. The redhead was frowning slightly, his hair no more disarrayed than usual, his eyes black-rimmed and alert. It looked like the Kage hadn't been asleep at all. "What is it?"

"Let's go to your office," Sasuke instructed coolly and swung Naruto into his arms. The blond sputtered and insisted his legs were working fine, but couldn't get out of the raven's sure hold. Well, hell. Naruto could have sworn he was stronger than this a moment ago.

"Oh, shit. Something really is wrong with me," the blond exclaimed breathlessly. He felt Gaara's steady, concerned gaze at his back as the Kage followed Sasuke to his office. Finally there, Gaara locked the door and waited for Sasuke to put the blond down.

Naruto stood on shaky leg and grinned awkwardly at the redhead. This was pretty embarrassing, being fussed over.

"Something is wrong with him," Sasuke spoke with strained calm. "At the hotel, we were talking, and I suddenly couldn't hear his pulse. It happened twice in a matter of-"

"You could hear his pulse?" Gaara interrupted, cocking his head ever so slightly in confusion. "Is this a common ability lovers have?"

Naruto's physical power may have been deteriorating, but he could sense Sasuke's annoyance just fine. "No," the Uchiha answered through gritted teeth, like explaining this was wasting precious time. "But _we_ could, since Naruto accidentally mated with me."

Naruto flinched at the audible gasp Gaara made. He looked briefly at his friend and saw that his eyes were wide in shock.

"Were you speaking of ending the mating?" the redhead asked, voice switching from smooth and husky to angry and menacing.

It was Sasuke's turn to look shocked. "We had spoken of it. We decided it was safer for Naruto if we broke the bond before it strengthened any further. It has been a little more than twenty-four hours since Naruto marked me," Sasuke explained carefully. Even the mighty Uchiha knew it was a bad idea to piss off Gaara. And Gaara looked, felt and sounded royally pissed.

"You are succeeding," Gaara snarled, making Naruto and Sasuke start. "The mere suggestion of breaking up with a Jinchuuriki who has mated with you, and the Jinchuuriki's acceptance of your separation, would begin the breaking process. It's the breaking bond that's doing this to him."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke in surprise, and realized that he was leaning heavenly against the raven. "But that's good, right?" said the blonde uncertainly. "Solving our mating problem is a lot easier than we expected."

Sasuke turned to him and Naruto did a double-take at the fierce expression on his lover's face. "Why is it doing this to him, and how bad will it get?" Sasuke asked evenly, not taking his eyes off Naruto. The Uzumaki stared back, mesmerized. Those silver flecks were so beautiful. He would miss seeing them. But maybe if he looked deeply enough once the bond was gone, he would be able to spot them. The heartbeat though, the scent, the smell of emotions on Sasuke, those he would truly-

"NO!" Sasuke screamed and Naruto opened his eyes, gasping for breath. Did he just pass out? Oh, hell no! Wow. When did he get on the floor? Sasuke was staring into his eyes, this time with real fear in the black depths. Oh…No silver flecks to be found.

Gaara was at his side and pushing Sasuke away. The Uchiha wasn't taking kindly to that, and a small wrestling match ensued. "Get the hell away from him," snarled Gaara, with a small hint of Shukaku coloring his voice.

"Like hell," Sasuke snarled back, muscles bunching as he and Gaara pushed at each other. It was so childish Naruto wanted to laugh and shout at them to knock it off.

He felt his breath tapering and gasped in panic. Whatever was happening to him was getting worse, and fast. Sasuke and Gaara were once again at his side. Gaara spoke first. "If you don't get the hell away from him while your bond breaks, he might die. You unbelievable _idiot_!" hissed the redhead.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the Kage in shock. _Bullshit!_ Naruto wanted to cry, but a weird whimper-like noise was all that escaped. Ugh.

"Because he's the Kyuubi, a fox, he should have been mated to you for life. That bond is not meant to be broken. But since he is human…it might be possible. But you must get as far away from him as you can. _Now_."

Sasuke was panting and staring at Naruto. "I can't leave him like this."

"If you don't and your bond is severed with you nearby, he will die. You have no choice. _Now, Sasuke_," hissed Gaara urgently.

"Could he die even if I left?" Sasuke asked as he backed away to the window.

Gaara looked at him squarely. "I don't know. But his chances are much better if-"

The redhead was sent cashing into the wall for the second time that week.

Sasuke was holding the blond to him, chests aligned, heart to heart. He clutched the blond head with one hand and kissed its owner deeply, almost violently. "Naruto," he gasped against the blue-tinged mouth, hearing the heart fail, and feeling Naruto drift out of consciousness. "Stop breaking the bond. Stop now! I love you, dobe. I _want_ to be mated to you. STOP!" he roared, throwing his head back and clenching his eyes shut in pain at the sight of Naruto's blue ones drifting closed.

He felt Naruto gasp against him loudly and looked down, afraid that he'd already lost him. Was he taking his last breaths? _No_! If Naruto died, Sasuke would be as good as dead himself. Life would no longer have meaning without the love of his life. A love he had tossed away.

Sasuke was so much more than an idiot. He was a blind, undeserving, cowardly, sorry excuse of a human being. How could he have been so lucky to get Naruto's heart in the first place? And look what he'd done with it. He'd killed the only man who truly meant anything to him.

"Naruto…" he choked out, no longer feeling a heartbeat, pulse, breath, or anything to indicate that the blond was alive. "Come back to me. I need you," he whispered brokenly into his lover's ear. "I _love_ you."

It was remarkably easy to say those three, seemingly-impossible words when it was too late.

_Too late._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>OMG don't kill me, please!<p>

Not only was there no smut, but it ended with the most unholy of all cliffies! Updating early next week, I swear! Holy crap. And it's the last cliffie, I promise. Next chapter will be the last, and this does not include an epilogue if I so wish to write one.

I didn't INTEND to write a cliffie. It just happened. But I do hope the chapter was enjoyable otherwise…Heh...

**Review please!** And DON'T KILL ME, I BEG YOU! I need to be alive to finish this thing DX


	14. Always

**_Note_**_: This will be edited later on, but it took me hours just to get it uploaded and I'm gonna submit it before FFnet screws with me again._

_At laaaast_! The late chapter is finally here! Just my luck that my laptop would go psycho after a cliffie. So sorry! I couldn't help the lateness. I was going nuts trying to type this thing ASAP after I fixed my beloved laptop. But working 10+ hours EVERY DAY for the last month (no lunch breaks damn it!) makes that kind of impossible. I _thought_ I could upload this on Tuesday, but…-yawn- the exhaustion caught up with me. Now was as soon as I could make it. So sorry, guys! –sniff- I swear to God, if I didn't love my job I'd transfer or something.

The last chapter is dedicated to **marii**, probably the most enthusiastic reviewer concerning my nasty cliffie last chapter. No worries, **marii**! And thanks for the reviews you gave me before as well. I really appreciate it. X3

I have never finished anything so fast or with such enjoyment. **Thanks for this goes to _everyone_ who ever reviewed**, for giving me the boost to keep going even if all I wanted to do was catch up on sleep in the weekend. Thank you so much, guys! You have no idea how much your support meant to me, or just how much it kept me typing away, half-dead. I LOVE YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**marii: **Lol! I'm so happy you felt strongly enough about this you asked for a good ending, like, seven times XD The most adorable review evah!

* * *

><p>All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.<p>

**WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below** and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned. **Smut also lies ahead,** and plenty of it, so watch out.

**MA rating for this chapter (Adults only)**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

_Always there._

Naruto had been there for him through thick and thin. He was there when his clan was butchered, someone to identify with on so many levels. A friend who showed him that no matter how bad things got, Sasuke had someone who cared about him, who went the extra thousand miles for his happiness. He made him laugh, and smile, and feel better when life proved to be of the highest quality of fucked-up.

He was there when Sasuke fought his brother in the name of the Uchiha clan, and he was there when Sasuke cried for Itachi himself.

Always there…until Sasuke had killed him with his fears. That bond, it was the most amazing thing to happen to Sasuke, especially since it was with the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. And what had he done? He'd asked to have it broken.

Sasuke bit back an angry howl and clutched Naruto to him. Why did he have to be such an _idiot_? Naruto was his perfect partner, his _soul mate_, but Sasuke was such a chicken shit he couldn't handle the emotional involvement that came either before or after the mating.

He looked into the ashen face and felt his world tearing, like pages of a book. If Naruto were dead, Sasuke might as well be. If there was anything that made Sasuke's tragic existence bearable, it was Naruto. How could he have ever asked to be separated from him?

He hugged Naruto close and whispered to him.

_You have to wake up. You have to be alive. You have to _stay with me_!_

* * *

><p>Gaara watched the scene play out before him. He was stunned. Sasuke was murmuring against Gaara's best friend, whispering his love to him. Gaara blinked when the Uchiha cried out in anguish.<p>

The redhead felt numb, jealous and angry. That the dark fool would wait until such a time to confess his feelings was the height of stupidity. He _deserved_ to suffer. For making the kind-hearted and affectionate Naruto suffer before him.

Why would anyone withhold their love from the very ones they loved? Gaara could make no sense of it.

He watched Sasuke clutch Naruto to him and breathe harshly, as if holding back a more violent reaction with sheer force of will. As if he were fighting an emotional and mental breakdown.

Let him experience the true form of his loss, Gaara thought darkly.

He sighed a minute later, feeling touched despite himself by the force of the raven's grief. He supposed it was unfair to expect that much suffering from anybody. Even Sasuke didn't deserve this.

He approached the hunched man. "Sasuke…Everything will be all right. Naruto will live. Your bond is merely mending. In a minute he will revive." He saw the man stiffen, and his harsh breathing cease. "You will feel his life force as your mating bond heals. He stopped it in time. _You_ stopped it in time," he amended, and stared coolly at the violence in the onyx gaze that met his. So Sasuke knew he had withheld news of Naruto's returning health. He shrugged, not as guilty as he should be about it. He suspected the Uchiha would have attacked him by now, if he dared leave Naruto's side.

Gaara smiled slightly, hearing the first deep breath sucked into the blond's lungs. Sasuke's attention was back to Naruto. They waited, Gaara standing to the side and Sasuke clutching the blond against him.

Sasuke shuddered and closed his eyes. Gaara guessed the man could once again feel Naruto's vital signs. Gaara wondered if he would ever feel that form of intimacy in this lifetime.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Naruto intently, relief crashing into him like an angry wave. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost him. His fear and dislike of the thought of commitment and emotional compromise were nothing compared to thinking Naruto was gone.<p>

He never wanted to feel that way again.

He felt Naruto sigh. He watched, mesmerized, as Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Sasuke sucked in a breath and let his tears fall. He thought he would never see those beautiful blue eyes again. And they were shimmering with the clearness their bond gave them. There was nothing in the world that could be half as stunning as the sight of those eyes at that moment.

Naruto didn't speak, but his face scrunched slightly, and Sasuke could feel his sadness. "Naruto," he breathed, leaning closer to the face that was tanned once more. The irises whirled slightly around the pupils, like an eddy in an ocean. Sasuke smiled slightly, taking in the multitude of blues in there. The pulse at the strong throat, the sound of breath entering and leaving the prone body in his arms. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in Naruto's scent.

"Sorry, Sasuke," the blond rasped, drawing Sasuke's attention. "I promise I'll find a safer way to stop this thing." He took a deep breath. "I seriously did not expect it to do that to me. I'll be prepared -"

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke was genuinely stunned. Was Naruto still considering that? Even after everything Sasuke had said? "You don't believe me," he concluded calmly, expression darkening.

Naruto blinked at him, eyes widening. "It felt like Kyuubi was trying to self-destruct, I think Gaara told you that while I was out. So…yeah. You were trying to save me. And that's fine, seriously. I'm grateful you'd wait-"

"I meant every word, you complete moron," snarled Sasuke, making the blond gape.

"What? Seriously? Er…you mean about…Er…"

"I love you," he repeated with an annoyed sigh. He may have said it in desperation and he meant it, but saying it again was a lot more difficult than Sasuke expected. Gaara was still there, damn it.

Naruto's eyes were like saucers. He moved his hands behind him and propped himself up on them, leaning closer to the Uchiha's face. Sasuke quirked a brow and smiled, happy despite his discomfiture to see Naruto was moving on his own.

"You…you said something else," the blond continued breathlessly after two minutes of silent staring.

Amused, Sasuke grinned lightly and nodded. "I want to be bonded to you. You'll live longer, I'm expecting, so for the rest of my life, if that's ok with you."

Sasuke watched Naruto hyperventilate slightly and chuckled. He felt pleased that such sentiments could bring Naruto happiness. But he also felt guilty for taking so long to voice those feelings. He'd known he loved Naruto for a while, and if not for his own stubborn pride (and cowardice), Naruto would have been happier a lot sooner. Not to mention that the whole near-death experience would have been avoided.

He watched tears flood the vibrant blue eyes, before Naruto wiped them stubbornly away. "I don't know about the lifespan thing, but that would be awesome," he said shakily and grinned, white teeth gleaming in the early light.

Sasuke nodded once, and leaned in until their lips met. It was slow and gentle, flesh moving against flesh. They both sighed at the frizz of sensation going through them at that simple touch. Sasuke smiled against the softness of Naruto's mouth and deepened the kiss.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke against him, surprising Sasuke with a deep timber he recognized as Kyuubi's influence. "I need you."

Sasuke's breathe accelerated, his body responding to what Naruto wanted from him. He smirked and gestured to the door. "You want me in our room, or here?"

Naruto let out a breath and closed his eyes. Sasuke watched the play of movement under the lids in fascination. Naruto was practically pulsing with need, and Sasuke could feel his own body pulse in return.

"Kindly wreck your own room. As educating as watching the two of you would have been, I need to use my office today," Gaara smooth voice interjected, snapping Sasuke and Naruto both out of their base thoughts.

Naruto grinned sheepishly up at his friend and started to get up. Watching him, the Uchiha figured his lover was doing very well for someone who'd nearly died not ten minutes ago.

Naruto stood up, stretched his arms over his head and gave an explosive sigh. He looked at his friend and gave him one of his customary confident grins. "I feel good as new. Maybe a little better. I think we'll head out, Gaara. If you need anything-"

"I'll be sure to contact you after your honeymoon." Gaara gave a small smile and gestured to the door. "I don't think either you or Kyuubi can wait much longer to have him. He wants to complete the bond," the redhead explained.

Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment at the new information, and snarled. "Sasuke's mine. All Kyuubi can do is watch…if he's lucky."

"Then I don't think he wants to wait to _feel_ the bond in its completed form." Gaara conceded, crossing his arms.

"I thought it was completed when Naruto marked me," Sasuke said, frowning.

"He needs to take you after the marking for the bond to truly form. And now that an emotional connection has been established, the bond will be at its strongest. Kyuubi knows that, and he's impatient for it."

"How the _hell_ does Killerbee know all that?" Naruto exclaimed in amazement. He was leaning against the wall, Sasuke standing alongside him.

"He was mated," Gaara answered simple.

"Was?" Sasuke asked, at the same time Naruto shouted "_Mated_?"

"She died fighting Akatsuki. They were together quite a while and he was able to analyze their bond."

Naruto stopped breathing for a second, imagining losing Sasuke for even a moment, and his heart went out to the big guy. Sasuke looked pained himself, and Naruto guessed his mate understood the pain better than Naruto did right now and felt bad for ever having caused Sasuke to feel that way.

"But if you ask me," Gaara continued, unperturbed. "You should go back to Konoha. Achieving it at your shared home will make it all the more potent…At least that's my theory."

Naruto shared a look with Sasuke, and the Uchiha smirked. "I'm not waiting three days to do this. But I'm more than willing to do it again when we're home," Sasuke said evenly.

Gaara chuckled a little. "In theory, that would work too."

"Awesome! See you, Gaara." Naruto gave his friend a quick salute and dashed past him. Sasuke glared at the redhead as he was pulled along behind the blond.

The soft thudding of their feet faded after a while, and Gaara looked around slowly once his office was cleared. He walked to his desk and sat down.

And smiled.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in the amazingly clean hotel room, Sasuke pulled Naruto to a halt and turned him to face him. "Stop."<p>

Naruto blinked once in surprise but did so. He stood still while Sasuke inspected him quickly, mostly by running his pale hands over his body and messaging him in several places. "I'm fine, Sasuke. I feel better than I did before…er, before. Relax."

"I'm sure you would be very relaxed an hour after I almost died," Sasuke said calmly and gave him a Sasuke-unique dirty look. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and looked away to keep from laughing.

This was actually happening. He and Sasuke were together, and in more than the traditional sense too. Sasuke was _worried_ about him, and showing it. All right, all right, he worried about him all the time. He went out of his way to save Naruto's life more times than the blond would ever admit to, but…this physical display was nice.

"So, in conclusion, I love you, you love me, and we're married."

Sasuke's eyes shot up to meet his. The Uchiha was on his knees at Naruto's feet, and he looked annoyed and amused at the same time. "We're not married."

"I'm warning you right now, I'm buying us rings."

"I'll kill you."

"You'll wear it because they'll match, they'll be manly, and it'll make it even more official."

"'It' doesn't need to be any more official than it is."

"You like silver better, right? So I'll get the white gold ones. That'll put a dent in my savings, but-"

"I'm not wearing a fucking ring," Sasuke retorted calmly.

Naruto shut up and looked down at his lover earnestly. He got down to Sasuke's level and cupped the raven's face. "I want the world to know I'm yours, just as much as I want it to know that you're mine," he explained sternly. "That said, all I really need is this." He stroked one hand at Sasuke's shoulder, where the mark still was. "And most of all, this." He moved his hand to rub at Sasuke's chest, right over his heart. "I'm _proud_ of you, of us. I want everyone to know."

He smiled, watching the flash of surprise on his lover's face. "But if you're not ready…" He shrugged and moved away, standing up, linking his hands behind his head, and grinning. "Just us knowing we love each other is what matters anyway."

Sasuke stared up at him for a moment and stood up slowly. He frowned thunderously, making Naruto blink in question. "At this point, I don't think it's possible to hide what we are to each other from neighboring countries, let alone people in Konoha." He crossed his arms into his sleeves. "I simply have issues with wearing anything as common and womanly as-"

"Now wait a second! Rings aren't exclusive to women!"

"-a ring. I'll wear an earring. We'll wear matching earrings. _No rings_."

Naruto gaped for a moment, and then laughed. Sasuke watched this show of amusement with a scowl. "So an _earring_ is more acceptable, huh? Okay, fine. I think you've just always wanted an excuse to wear an earring, but fine." He tried to stifle his chuckles, unsuccessfully.

Getting tired of being laughed at for his preferences, Sasuke shook his head nearly a minute later and approached his lover. He took his arms out of his sleeves, slipped his shirt off to pool around his waist and grabbed Naruto's collar. Naruto stopped laughing and grunted as he was yanked forward and his lips smashed against a familiar mouth.

Sasuke's smell flooded his senses, as if his awareness of the Uchiha's scent had been muted until they kissed again. Sucking in a shocked breath through his nose, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's bare torso and pulled him up against his body.

_Mmm_. Even with the layers of Naruto's clothing separating them, Naruto loved the warmth, the smooth texture of Sasuke's skin against him. Sasuke deepened the kiss and started fidgeting, and if the blond wasn't hearing and feeling Sasuke's pants sliding down his legs, he would have complained about the unnecessary movement. But then he did growl in irritation when Sasuke started pushing against his chest.

Despite his aversion to being separated from his dark lover for even a moment, Naruto had no choice but to back off (Sasuke was damn _strong_). "Why'd we stop-?" he cut himself off, staring at the pale beauty that was Sasuke's naked body. It felt a little empowering to be the only one with his clothes still on, and yet he didn't really want that advantage.

Naruto grinned wolfishly and unzipped his track suit. He threw it aside and yanked off his black undershirt. He gestured for Sasuke to get back in, but the raven simply crossed his arms and gestured to the blond's pants. The dark bastard looked like he was enjoying watching Naruto strip.

The blond slipped his thumbs into his pants and slid them down his legs slowly, followed by a tantalizing show of his erection coming free. Sasuke was practically drooling at this point and Naruto smirked before throwing his last article of clothing aside. He marched toward the raven, who stood stock still. Naruto leaned down and threw him over one shoulder, and all Sasuke did in response was grunt.

This submission made Naruto's blood boil, but he took deep breaths and calmed his ardor. This needed to be perfect for the both of them, he couldn't just take his pleasure selfishly, the way he'd nearly done when he'd marked Sasuke the other night. This time he would take his pleasure, yes, but he would make sure Sasuke took his pleasure from him right back.

Not that Sasuke had complained before, but a guy can't be too careful when his lover was the uke.

Naruto leaned over the dropped Sasuke on the bed gently. His nostrils flared, catching the smell of the raven's precum. So Sasuke was as turned on as he was. Good.

He climbed over him, noting how Sasuke's chest rose and fell, how his breathing all but echoes in Naruto's ears as it labored in and out of the Uchiha's lungs. Oh, yes. His Sasuke wanted him, and from the sound, looks, and feel of things, this was going to be intense for them both.

He ran his tongue over his sharp incisors and willed Kyuubi into the back of his mind. The nine-tailed bastard would have to feel the bond after they were done making love.

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke, liking the sound of the words. He and Sasuke were about to make love, for the first time, officially.

"Are you going to keep smiling like an idiot or are you going to do something?" Sasuke snapped, simultaneously wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist impatiently. Naruto quirked a brow and lay on the Uchiha. Sasuke sucked in a breath, obviously enjoying the feeling of their bodies this close as much as Naruto did. This mating this was awesome!

Making sure his weight was pressing in so Sasuke could hardly move, Naruto reached down and started stroking the underside of the Uchiha's knee. Sasuke jerked and squirmed under him, the hitch in his breath clear as a shout to the blond. So he kept stroking, and reached down with his other hand to rub and tease the Uchiha's entrance. Sasuke grunted and tried to arch under him, and it worked only minimally. "What are you doing?" the dark nin bit out, and then threw his head back, mouth gaping, as two slick fingers slid into him at once.

"Foreplay. Prepping. Teasing. Call it anything you like," answered the blond breathlessly, catching that delicious smell of precum again and nearly losing it. So Sasuke liked it a little rough sometimes. Convenient, since Naruto wasn't sure how long he could last without taking him.

He pumped and scissored his fingers, and felt around for that special spot. He knew he found it when Sasuke cried out and tightened his legs around him. He continued to rub the underside of Sasuke's knee and pump his fingers into him, and Sasuke's panting was like a sexy ocean tune. Naruto started sliding his body against Sasuke's, making them both groan.

"If I come this early, I'll kill you, bastard," Sasuke gasped, now pushing against his chest in an attempt to stop the blond's sliding against him. Naruto resisted, and in fact made sure to slide his belly just so against the dark nin's erection. And grazed his nails against the sensitive flesh of the quivering leg against his side.

Sasuke howled, and Naruto moaned at the nails digging into his chest, and the walls tightening almost painfully around his fingers. The blond watched the pained look smooth out of his lover's face, fascinated by the play of lights on Sasuke's sweaty body. Those silver flecks in the black eyes were dazzling, even while their owner was glaring daggers at him.

"_You_…" Sasuke growled tiredly.

Naruto smiled and bent down to give him a kiss. Sasuke sucked on his lips hungrily, making Naruto laugh low in his throat. "You wouldn't think I just got you off."

"Don't sound so pleased. You didn't do it right."

The satisfied tone of his voice wrote off that statement as a lie, but it made Naruto prickle in offense all the same.

"_What_? You came so hard I think you dislocated my fingers, Teme!"

"It wasn't your fingers I should have been dislocating, dobe." Sasuke tightened his legs around the blond, making him sputter. "I want you in me."

"Jeez. Bossy as hell, even as a bottom," muttered the blonde. "I should be dominating you, remember?"

Sasuke smirked up at him, untangling his legs from around his waist, and pulling his arms back to lie near his head. "So dominate me."

Naruto stopped breathing, and he was almost sure his eyes were red and slit just from the words. Sasuke was practically glowing in the rays of sunlight streaming through their window. The sweat beading all over his body sparkled like diamonds, his hair shone nearly blue, and his lashes were reflecting the white glow it hurt to look at them.

_Dominate me._

Naruto smirked devilishly and added another finger to Sasuke's channel, making the Uchiha flinch. He could hear Kyuubi whispering in his mind. Perverted bastard.

_Get back, if you want me to take him tonight, _Naruto hissed in his mind_. He's mine. Not ours. _Mine_._

_He's yours_, Kyuubi growled back. _But I'm the reason you're mated to him. _We_ are mated to him._

_Not even in your dreams, Kyuu-ball. It's me he loves, and it's me he wants. You're just the musical accompaniment. Get used to it._

He heard Kyuubi growl in his head angrily and fade out. _Pesky asshole._

He came back to see that Sasuke was staring at him knowingly. "Are you done with your visit?"

Blushing, Naruto grinned and shrugged. "We needed to have a little talk."

"So he won't be checking in?"

"No."

"That is a shame. I like how wild you get when he starts watching."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "He has nothing to do with me going crazy! He just gets…interested when I…"

Naruto gulped in embarrassment, and Sasuke chuckled. "When you lose control?" Naruto pressed his lips and nodded. "Then that means you're about to lose control now."

Naruto sighed. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Mmm. I like everything you do to me, but yes. I love it when you lose control." Sasuke stretched under him and pulled his hands through his hair provocatively. "Now what do I have to do to get you to the edge again?"

Naruto gulped silently and clenched his hand at the raven's sides. "I think you just did." He twisted the fingers he still had in his lover and reveled in the resulting cry. He added another finger that slipped in fairly easily. He captured Sasuke's mouth, swallowing the sounds that started pouring out as Naruto pumped his fingers deep and hard. And he began sliding his body against Sasuke, and enjoying the feeling of the Uchiha's cock hardening by the minute. He could feel the words Sasuke was moaning into his mouth, and they alternated between '_Naruto'_ and '_in me_'. The blond felt on the edge of combustion, but there was no way he was going to let this end so quickly. Once he was in Sasuke, it would be a matter of minutes unless he found a way to hold out and enjoy the bonding process.

"Nn-nh! Naruto," Sasuke bit out as soon as Naruto released his lips. "I need you in me. What the hell are you waiting-?"

The blond sealed his lips once more and twisted his finger, making Sasuke wail into his mouth. He took out his fingers and used both hands to hold Sasuke's arms at his sides. The Uchiha glared blearily up at his lover but didn't try to break free.

Naruto positioned his hips between Sasuke's legs and moved around until his cock was at the Uchiha's entrance. Sasuke's mouth formed into an 'O' of pleasure and his eyes slid shut as the blond started to push into his body. The raven spread his legs slowly and arched his back so Naruto could slide into him more easily, and more deeply without using his hands.

Naruto panted through his mouth and focused on getting in there without coming. He used Sasuke's trapped arms to move Sasuke's hips a little to the left, and he was slipping in to the hilt.

Sasuke cried out and threw his head back. Naruto clenched his teeth and prayed for the willpower to hold on as Sasuke rippled around him. "Are you all right?" he choked out.

Sasuke was panting loudly, and he nodded once in answer. "I should be asking you that."

Naruto slid out part of the way and thrust back in. Sasuke shouted and Naruto moaned. It felt so _good_. How could it be possible for him to feel Sasuke's walls through his cock? They were ribbed and hot and soft, and _tight_. This mating thing was going to make the sex very quick, damn it.

"I've never felt you so completely before," Sasuke murmured suddenly, snapping Naruto's attention to him.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes in bliss. _Yes_. He could smell his lover underneath him. He could even smell their combined sweat and where their bodies were joined and it was erotic as hell. He could hear the rapid heartbeats, breaths, throbbing cock, teeth gnashing, fists clenching in sheets, feet curling into the mattress, Sasuke's hair rub against the pillow…How the fuck was he supposed to last now?

Naruto moaned loudly and draped his body over Sasuke's right before biting into the Uchiha's neck. He didn't break skin, but he sucked at the tender flesh and enjoyed the wild screams coming from his lover as Naruto set a harsh pace. He hammered in and out of Sasuke the way his body, and Sasuke, were telling him to. It was animalistic and wild, and it felt unbelievable! By no means was he giving up on drawing it out, but for now…

He scrunched his eyes shut and focused on Sasuke's body. The Uchiha was loud and his body's response was just as clear. His pale cock was hardening to a point where Naruto knew the darker man was about to come again. Sake started to buck up against him and Naruto stopped, pulling away slightly to remove all friction from the heavily leaking organ between them.

"_Nngh_! No!" he protested angrily, and then gave a wordless yell of frustration when Naruto withdrew from his body.

"_Stay_," he growled, voice deep, even though Kyuubi was nowhere near. Sasuke stilled at the commanding tone, panting loudly and watching for Naruto's next move. Naruto loved that the Uchiha was trembling with desire. Naruto himself felt like if he didn't jerk off and come he'd die, so they were even.

The blond flipped the Uchiha on his stomach and mounted him. He used his legs and hips to push the raven into a kneeling position. Draped over his back, Naruto licked the shell of his ear and kissed his jaw. Sasuke turned to him, twisting his body around so they were kissing. It was deeply sensual, and Naruto took that opportunity to thrust into Sasuke's open body and swallow the shout of pleasure into himself.

He didn't let go. He held Sasuke against him and kissed him as he thrust into him, deep, hard but slow paced. Every plunge had the Uchiha shouting into his mouth and lunging back against his hips. And then Naruto was tweaking his nipples and stroking his belly just as he made sure to keep Sasuke's hands away from his cock. "Not yet," he whispered against the gasping mouth before thrusting his tongue in and letting his lover suck on it wildly.

Sasuke whimpered between thrusts, his keening getting louder and louder, until he begged openly to be allowed to come. "Fuck, Naruto! Please," he choked out, trying unsuccessfully to reach for himself.

Naruto nodded, feeling close to the edge. It was a miracle he'd lasted this long. "On your back or on your knees?" he growled, pulling out and making Sasuke groan.

Sasuke panted and looked at him over his shoulder with glazed eyes. "You're dominating me now. How would you like to bring this home?"

Naruto gave a bark of laughter and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Face-to-face, definitely. I want to see you when you come," he whispered, smiling.

Sasuke smirked back at him, and flipped on his back. "My body is yours," he whispered, spreading his legs and pulling his knees up to expose his tanned bud.

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes, battling premature ejaculation. He took several deep breaths before looking at the beautiful body spread out before him. He got in between the fair legs, took Sasuke's hands and placed them back at his sides. He took his cock in hand and rubbed it between his lover's slick cheeks.

He slipped in slightly and let go in favor of catching Sasuke's hands and pinning them to his sides. Then he slid the rest of the way in, watching the shock of pleasure flood his lover's normally impassive face.

Once seated as deeply as he could, Naruto leaned over his lover, their chests touching and Sasuke's erection trapped between them. He waited for Sasuke's eyes to open and look into his.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Sasuke. It'll still be making love, because I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, and because you like it this way. So I'm going to make love to you hard, and I'll probably keep at it for a while after you come. Maybe I'll make you come again, and maybe I'll come before you manage it. Are you ready for that?"

Sasuke was wide-eyed, his mouth gaping slightly as he panted in excitement. He nodded and flexed his legs against Naruto's hips. "I will manage it," he whispered huskily.

His eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open in a wordless cry as Naruto began hammering his hips. "ARGH!" His prostate was constantly hit, his cock was milked almost viciously, and his arms were being used for leverage to help Naruto slam into him as violently as possible.

Sasuke could hear the slap of skin on skin, and the wet sound of Naruto's cock entering and pulling out of him. He could even hear the sound of Naruto's testicles swinging and hitting his ass with every thrust. "GOD!" he hollered and came, spurting between their bellies and causing Naruto to slide against him even more easily.

True to his word, Naruto kept slamming into him, and Sasuke kept screaming his pleasure. The entire hotel could probably hear them, and neither Naruto nor Sasuke could care less.

Naruto let his hips hammer away, feeling his pupils elongate and his fangs descend as Kyuubi took interest despite the blond's earlier warning.

_Oh, hell, no!_ But it he couldn't control his desire for Sasuke at that point. He was claiming his mate and nothing and no one, not even himself, could stop him.

Well, it looked like the nine-tails was going to witness the completion of the bond after all.

"Ah! _Nnn_. Naruto," Sasuke gasped, drool sliding down the side of his mouth with his endless vocalizations. "I'm coming again. _Hah_. I need to -_Urgh_!"

Naruto started slamming into him, and Sasuke shouted with every thrust. Naruto knew what the raven wanted to say. He needed stimulation so he could climax. Naruto was close too, and he had an idea. He twisted his hips as he slammed in until Sasuke wailed and tied to get his hands free. Knowing he'd nailed his prostrate dead on, Naruto plunged in at the same angle, six times in rapid succession. Sasuke was coming spectacularly by the third jab, shaking and jerking and bouncing out of control.

The hot channel clenching unforgivingly around him was the last straw, and Naruto howled his own release, head thrown back and hips a blur as he rode out his climax and Sasuke's. The Uchiha was moaning and groaning under him when he finally collapsed on top of the dark nin.

"S-Sasuke…are you all right?" he panted in concern when the moaning continued.

"I'm still coming," he groaned out and arched slightly. Naruto blinked in shock. Actually, he could feel Sasuke's cock jerking against him. This must be the longest orgasm in history. "And I think you broke my ass, bastard," the raven added breathlessly.

Naruto bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "You weren't complaining."

"I will tomorrow. In fact, I think I'll break yours once we get home," he moaned.

Naruto grinned. "I can't believe you're still coming."

"_Urgh_…Ahem. Hah!" The trembling stopped and Naruto guessed the prolonged release was over. "Will this be how I come from now on? I'm not certain if I loved or hated it," he said breathlessly and Naruto laughed outright. He leaned over his love and kissed him, smiling when the dark nin kissed him back readily.

He moved to his side and pulled Sasuke into him, hugging his dark lover close. "Mmm. As long as you keep loving me, I think we'll figure out a way to keep your orgasms to a normal length."

Sasuke hummed against his neck and pulled back slightly. "Maybe not all of them," he said with a smirk. "I'll bet the same happens to you when I take you."

"Cool." Naruto grinned. "How do you feel now?"

"My legs are numb. I can't say if it's the rough sex or the brutal climax. Let me know when I take you."

Naruto laughed again and kissed Sasuke's nose, making the Uchiha quirk a brow. Ignoring the patronizing look, Naruto scooched a little closer, staring directly into his lover's eyes. "I love you."

Sasuke blinked and smirked. "I love you too. Always."

Naruto nodded and snuggled into Sasuke's neck, making the darker man chuckle. "We need to clean up."

"Mmm. After we wake up."

"The maid will be here to clean before then," Sasuke argued, even while he rested his head on the pillow and started drifting off.

"She's used to it by now," Naruto mumbled, half asleep already.

Sasuke sighed, giving in. "This time, you give her the outrageous tip."

Naruto chuckled into the man's neck and gave it a kiss. "Not too outrageous, I hope. We still need to get those rings."

Sasuke shot up at that, dislodging Naruto. "_Earrings_."

"Fine, fine! Jeez." He snuggled back in once Sasuke lay down. "Mine will say 'Married to Sasuke' and yours will say-"

" 'Married to Dobe'."

"Teme!"

" 'Married to Teme' then."

Naruto growled and tackled the raven. Sasuke laughed and kicked his lover off, only to have him attack a second later.

The maid came in near noon and sighed in defeat. It smelled like sex in here, as expected.

The two loud, albeit gorgeous men were fast asleep, almost exactly the way they were the first time she saw them; wrapped in each other's arms, naked as the day they were born, and smiling in the kind of satisfaction she could only envy.

The sun-haired one murmured in his sleep and buried his face in the handsome one's neck. The darker man hummed and tightened his hold around the tanned waist, sighing.

She cocked her head, watching the sun shine over both of them. They were beautiful, but that wasn't all that drew her eyes to them. It was the aura that engulfed them like a warm blanket. It hadn't been there before, and if it had, it hadn't been radiant enough for her to feel it as she did now. She smiled.

They were _happy_.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>

* * *

><p>IT'S DONE! The longest chapter ever. Woo. I do hope it was worth the wait. It almost killed me XD<p>

I removed the epilogue I had written because it needs a serious re-write. I'm not sure exactly when it'll be uploaded again, but I'll do my best.

Oh, I can't believe it's done! –cry- I will miss it so! Thanks, everyone. It was an awesome ride –sniff-

**And review please!** I am a review addict, and I need my fix to keep functioning. Gimme! (please X3 )


	15. Epilogue: Family

Thanks guys for your reviews. They were AWESOME! I will try to reply to them properly in the second installment. The title will be: **Kiss a Ninja: Landing**. I look forward to beginning it. Woohoo!

The epilogue is dedicated to everyone who ever reviewed; Thank you, guys! You are the best evah! I really appreciate it. X3

A special thanks to **marii** for her heart-warming support. Thanks you! -smooch-

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous review replies<strong> (also for those I cannot PM):

**Adoring Fan:** Oh, pooh. I know you said an epilogue wasn't needed and I agree. I did one because quite a few asked for it and I thought 'it should be fun.' It was, but I still think the ending was perfect the way it was. Ah, what can I say? I couldn't say no.

**Black Angel Wings XD:** Ack! How dare you guess? Shush! Tell no one! When I decided on the pairing (at the time) I just chose the most unusual, yet interesting, couple...but I guess it's more common than I expected. Hm.

**Devin Trahan:** Ah! Thank you! I tried to write a good epilogue. I have no idea if I succeeded, but I sure hope so. What wonderful praise -sigh-

**Shane:** So am I (glad that Sasuke didn't remain a total idiot). It was close thing. It would have been interesting if I'd killed off Naruto, wouldn't it? I mean, I would have been e-bludgeoned, but other than that...a tragic romance. They're nice when the hero involved is a &*^%^&. Or maybe I'm just a little evil. Heheh.

**noname00:** Thanks! XD May you approve. This chapter is uncertain for me. -fingers crossed-

All my fics are edited by yours truly, so if there are any mistakes of any kind, please let me know. No matter what I do, I'm bound to miss a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Yaoi, meaning boy-love, lies below<strong> and beyond. DO NOT READ if you are not of the appropriate age or do not like yaoi. You have been warned.

**MA rating (adults only) for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only wish I did. Especially _Gaara_! -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Sasuke could barely articulate his pleasure. He gasped and gripped Naruto's thighs as the blond bounced over his lap with his mouth slack. The tight channel gripped, rippled and pulled at him, and Sasuke understood what Naruto told him about the sex being over really quickly as a result of their mating bond.

So he leaned forward and looped his arms around Naruto's waist, holding him down and biting the arch of his shoulder. He finally had Naruto's body wrapped around him, and he didn't want things to end so soon. he would savour his mate if it killed them both!

The blond grunted and trembled in his arms, obviously trying to break free of Sasuke's hold. "Why…?" he breathed, pulling his head forward to look at his lover in frustrated confusion. He was panting and holding Sasuke's thighs for leverage, his own nearly flattened against the bed now that Sasuke was holding him down.

"I don't want to come yet. Stay still for a minute."

A knowing smile broke across the beautiful mouth and Sasuke frowned in annoyance. "And what would you like to do while we wait?"

"There's no need to - _Ungh_! N-Naruto, for the love of-" growled Sasuke angrily and swatted Naruto's bare hip. The blond yelped and clenched around him again, making the Uchiha's eyes roll back in his head. It was bad enough, seeing Naruto splayed out so erotically above him, but with the intensified feel of their lovemaking…how could he possibly last?

They'd returned to the village not two days ago. Naruto had been claiming him since they'd renewed their bond and Sasuke had enjoyed it more than he could say. But it felt good to feel Naruto's body squeezing him again…even if it was driving him crazy.

"All right, fine. So…let's talk about those rings."

"Earrings," Sasuke said without missing a beat.

"Oh, come on! Earrings are way more girly, if you think about it. Also, rings are more official. Gay couples wear them too!"

"I'm bi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not gay at all. You're the exception. And you know what I mean, Teme."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "I don't need some ring to tell me or you how I feel. I've never liked rings, and I have no intention of getting one now."

Naruto sighed and went quiet. Sasuke watched him sulk and pressed his lips in annoyance. "I love you. Why isn't knowing that enough?"

Naruto looked shocked…and not a little guilty. "It _is _enough. But…I've always…I mean, you're my family now and I wanted..." A blush stained the tanned cheeks and he looked away.

Sasuke softened instantly at the words. So his mate's always wanted to wear that sign of love women -and apparently, some men- were so fond of. A symbol of commitment, family, and possession.

If Sasuke were honest with himself, he would admit that he liked the idea of Naruto wearing anything that marked him as his so openly. And vice versa.

He eased his hold on the waist and stroked the blond's round ass absently. "I warn you Naruto...I'll be the one to choose the rings _and_ the inscription."

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet his, searching.

"It means a lot to you," he explained and arched a brow. He lay back on the bed, enjoying the barely-contained delight on his lover's face. "In any case, I might come to like them myself."

"And earrings. We'll get earrings too," Naruto said confidently, caressing Sasuke's hip and looking down at the Uchiha like he was his entire world.

Sasuke loved that look. He didn't think he could live without it. "I'll be in charge of those as well."

Naruto grinned. "So they won't say-?"

"No. It'll be simpler than that. Don't worry, you will approve."

Naruto looked skeptical, but he smiled. "All right. I trust you."

Sasuke let out a slow breath, and went up on his elbows. "Good. You can move."

The devilish look that entered Naruto's face made Sasuke feel a little disconcerted. He was almost certain he wouldn't be disgracing himself too early now, but the blond was so inventive…

All thoughts froze and dropped like bricks. Sasuke shook and let out a wordless yell. Naruto…Naruto was doing something with his ass…He couldn't explain it, but somehow the blond was milking and messaging him from within his body as he plunged over him in rapid movements.

Sasuke fell back and curled his toes into the sheets, holding back his cries with difficulty. The feel of Naruto's sweat-slicked body, of his balls slapping against his groin as he landed, of his ass doing that amazing thing it was doing…The Uchiha was just as close to coming as he was a moment ago. _Fuck!_

But he wasn't coming embarrassing early alone. He would have flipped Naruto on his stomach and taken him in his favored position, but Sasuke had no doubt he wouldn't last that long. So he lunged forward, tossing Naruto on his back and towering over him. Naruto blinked up at him in shock.

Muscles bunching with the strain of positioning his hips, Sasuke watched Naruto fidget under him. "I'm going to do my best to make you come in less than two minute. How do you feel about that?"

Naruto swallowed and his eyes glazed over. "As long as you come with me…"

"Believe me, if I could last, I would." Sasuke let out shaky breath, pulled back, and thrust in slowly, watching Naruto's face carefully. Naruto panted and his thighs shook. He did it again, watching precum beading and running down the straining shaft. He picked up the pace, making sure to thrust in that same angle, effectively hitting Naruto's sweet spot repeatedly.

Naruto kept panting and moaning. He grunted when Sasuke grabbed his cock and pumped him rapidly. Three stroked for each time he plunged into him. "_Ah_…No offense, but…_Oh_…it might take me longer than…Mmm! Ah, longer than two minutes…"

Naruto gasped and dug his head back into the mattress, his voice locking as Sasuke hunkered over him and hammered him with his hips. His ass and prostate were attacked mercilessly, his cock jerked and twisted aggressively and yet with just the right amount of force…

Naruto came instantly, silently and violently. He shook with the force of his orgasm, thighs spread and trembling, back arched and mouth gaping with a silent scream. Finally, he let out a keening cry as he felt Sasuke push in one last time and come inside him with a yell.

"Oh…God…" Naruto gasped, biting his fist to keep his cries in check. He would have kicked Sasuke if he could have, the bastard was chuckling in amusement.

"Still coming?" he asked knowingly, his voice a satisfied whisper even as he panted with exertion.

Naruto keened and curled his toes. Sasuke rolled onto his back, still inside him, and pulled the blond with him. He wrapped the younger man in his arms and stroked his back soothingly through his prolonged release. "It'll be over soon. The first time is the hardest to endure. I've got you," he murmured, pressing his lips to his lover's temple.

Naruto's body calmed slowly, the crippling pleasure zinging through his body now a tingling ache in his ass and cock. He relaxed quickly after that, going limp in his lover's arms. Sasuke held him fast, and Naruto snuggled into his lover's embrace with a growl. He felt Sasuke smile against his hair and smiled back. He didn't think it was possible to be happier than he was now, where he was now.

He was half-asleep when Sasuke spoke: "I love you, dobe."

His smile returned, and Naruto sighed in contentment and licked the Uchiha's jaw affectionately. "I love you too, Teme."

* * *

><p>Hiding in the bushes was the best that he could think of when something as weird as <em>that<em> crossed his path.

Kiba watched the two men walk by languidly, like they didn't have a care in the world. He stifled a shocked laugh when Sasuke pulled the blond against him and nuzzled his cheek. The hell! That couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do tenderness, and he sure as hell didn't look that happy and relaxed. Ever.

Naruto laughed and turned his head to get a kiss instead, and Kiba watched, stunned, as the Uchiha gave him a long, tender kiss without hesitation, and stroked the blond's cheek with one hand.

Holy fuck! Was that a _ring_?

It glinted silver in the light, and…well, he must be in an alternate dimension because Sasuke was wearing a small hoop earring too. He'd heard the two were officially an item, but _this_?

Kiba's heart squeezed painfully and he was more aware than ever of how much he missed Shino. The stubborn if-I'm-not-you're-boyfriend-I'm-nothing bastard. Kiba was not ready for that sort of talk, damn it. Being his best friend's lover was a lot to take in as it was…

Sasuke and Naruto seemed completely okay with it, though. Hm.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kakashi materialized upside down over his head. Thankfully, the two couple had moved off deeper into the forest and didn't hear his squeak.

"Adorable, isn't it?" the older man said, his eye smiling.

Kiba looked around and glared at the man. "I wouldn't call it _adorable_, but yeah...I guess so."

Kakashi leapt and landed on his feet on the ground. "Did you know that their rings and earrings are inscribed?"

Kiba blinked and shook his head silently. "How do you know that?"

Kakashi gave him a cool look and the Inuzuka snorted in amusement. "Okay, okay. What does it say?" All-knowing bastard.

The older man shrugged and twisted around neatly before starting to walk away. "A good ninja can find that out for himself."

Kiba stared after him dumbly. "_What_? Now that's bullshit. Why did you tell me about it then?"Kiba shook his fist angrily and leapt after the older man, unsuccessfully harassing him for an answer.

* * *

><p>Two simple words were used; one for the earring, and another for the ring. Both rings had a matching '<em>only'<em> written across the top.

The earring was another matter. It was meant to have the first word of a small sentence, of which the second was on the ring. Sasuke's earing, placed on his right ear, read '_Naruto's_', and Naruto's earring, on his left, read '_Sasuke's_'.

_Naruto's only_, and _Sasuke's only_.

Direct, possessive, and completely true.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>

* * *

><p>So this wasn't that much different from the earlier version, but it was different enough that I like it better. Mush anyone? Lol!<p>

But this is officially over. And I will miss it –weep- I do look forward to writing the second part. You'll find out who it is when it comes out.

I plan to begin the next part in a month or two. I need to write a few other things before I start (I've been neglecting all my other stuff. Woops –blush-) Also, since I finished **Forbidden Best Friend**, I've been eating up books. Reading to death. My friend calls me crazy for it. What can I say? I love books, Especially gay romance. Yum!

**And review please!** I enjoy and eat up reviews anytime, ESPECIALLY after a fic is done. It gets me going on other fics (Seriously. I'm a sucker that way. Heh)


End file.
